A Shadow Horse's Past
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: My first story on FanFiction. A 15 year old girl named Hashira is not normal, she is half horse, half shadow creature. One day when the Pharaoh himself wants her to be the Prince Atemu's pet/bodyguard, who is she to pass up this chance, but will she have a great time in the palace or will she struggle against evil women and will she ever find her soul mate and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1:And so the story begins

**Author's notes: Hi, my name is FireWing Pegasus, but you can call me Hashira, because she is an OC based off of me, anyway I hope you enjoy my first story on FanFiction, and also, I own nothing but Hashira. There will be Blindshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping and this story is kind of my own twist to 'How did it come to this?' by Magi Magi Magician Gal, I am just borrowing the plot so please give her the credit. Please enjoy.**

Hi. My name is Hashira. I am not normal. I was born and raised in what is now called Ancient Egypt. I lived a simple first few years of my life. How am I not normal, you ask? It's because I'm not exactly human. My father is a shadow creature (a creature born from the shadows) called FireWing Pegasus. My mother is a beautiful, red-colored, mare, named Cynthias. When I was born, I was a strange colored filly. I am pure black except for my mane and tail which are red like my mom and a yellow almost gold color patch on my forehead in the shape of the Eye of Horus, I guess some people would even say I was cute.

Since my father was a creature of the shadows, and due to the gods themselves, I wound up with a few abilities. I can use shadow magic, to defend myself and fight. The eye on my forehead can see only what is in one's heart. My magic also allows me to transform into two things, I can gain a form similar to my father, only with some different coloring, like my mane and tail gain the colors of fire and the tips catch fire, also it causes me to sprout a horn from the center of the eye on my forehead made completely made of pure gold.

I can also transform into a human girl, when I transformed into a human for the first time, I found that I was wearing a choker made of pure gold and a symbol of the Eye of Horus with wings, I have learned that the choker can't be taken off, not even the gods themselves can take it off. I guess to a human, I would look quite beautiful in my human form. My eyes are the color of ruby gemstones. I have flame colored hair that is spiked and falls down to just below the shoulders with a cute little bang that covers only my left eye. I wear a simple red skirt that falls just to my knees, a red sash with gold trimming around my waist, a simple black tunic with red and gold trimming covering my upper body, and a crimson cape with gold trimming, along with some black sandals with gold trimming. I am also shorter than a normal human my age.

My father has always told me to believe in my strength and protect the Pharaoh and his family one day, and I always say that will try, but never really understood what he meant. Whenever he could, he would teach me how to control my powers and how to fight. I also became friends with many shadow creatures. I also learned that every time a half shadow creature is born, another of the opposite gender is born and destined to be it's soul mate, but I have no clue as to who my soul mate is or where he is, all I know is that I will know him when I see him. Anyway, this is my story.

One day, I was 15 years old and still a filly for I age as slow as a human. I was in my horse form grazing with my mom, asking if one day I would realize my destiny. "Hey mom." I ask neighing. "Is it true what dad said, that one day I will realize my destiny?" "I don't know, honey." My mom neighs back. "If the gods will it, it will come to you."

Just then, our acute hearing pick up the sound of a royal procession coming here to our home, a little place a few miles into the desert from the city of Khemet and right by and oasis, where our kind owner makes a living teaching young humans how to ride horses and sells horses to the palace and other people. 'What in the name of Ra is going on?' I think. 'Our owner already sold some horses to the Pharaoh, this year. Why would there be a royal procession coming here?'

When the royal procession arrives, I look at it curiously and see a tall man with gray hair and eyes, a royal purple robe covered his white tunic, a white head cover with a cobra covering the brow of his head, signifying him as the Pharaoh, climb down and ask some servants to find our owner. He comes out looking a little nervous and I can't blame him. My interest is skyrockets when I hear the Pharaoh ask, "I have heard rumors that a rare and legendary half shadow creature lives here, may I see it?"

'Why would the Pharaoh want to see me, and for that matter how does he know about me?' I think to myself as my owner nods and calls me and my mother over. My mom tells me to follow her and don't look directly at the him as we walk on over to the Pharaoh.

He then says, "You may look at me and please show me what your human form looks like, young one." I nod and transform before I look up at him. He then asks, "The rumors are true, you are quite beautiful. Do you have a name?" "Yes. My name is Hashira. I am the daughter of Cynthias, and my father is a FireWing Pegasus. I am 15 human years old for I age the same way as a human." For some reason, me talking surprises him, but he recovers and says, "I didn't know you can talk." "I can talk, my magic allows me to speak the human language as well as speak the language of horses, and when I'm in horse and shadow creature form, I can talk to humans telepathically. My father told me that it is my duty to protect you and your family, my Pharaoh." "Please, you may call me by name, Aknamkanon, when we are alone, all other times you have to call me by title, but until you get comfortable, you may call me by title if you wish." "Okay, my king." I reply.

The Pharaoh then says, "Now to get to the point, my son, the prince, is nearing his 17th birthday and I was hoping to get you as his early birthday present. You can be his pet/bodyguard and friend, he is having major trouble with all the women that want to get in bed with him. Plus, when he gets older, he can ride you into battle and use you in our shadow duels. So would you be willing to come to the palace and take on this task?"

I look at my mother, asking for permission and then say, "I don't know, I should probably ask my father for permission." I focus my energy and a bright light appears above me and floats to the ground. When the light fades a black stallion with flames for a mane, tail, and wings appears before us, my father. I ask, "Father, would you allow it if I go to the palace to work for the prince?" My father neighs and I say to the Pharaoh, "My king, my father says that he will allow me to go as long as no harm befalls me. So yes, I would be honored to serve you and the prince."

The Pharaoh puts on a smile and then pays our owner 1,000 gold coins to help our home. I say goodbye to my mother, and then to my father as he goes back to where good shadow creatures live, the Domain of the Beasts. I follow the Pharaoh to his carriage and look back at my home for the last time before climbing up and looking towards the palace and my new future.

**Author's notes: So you have gotten a little bit of insight into Hashira, I hope you all like that her personality will be based off of me a little. In a later chapter, you will get a little more insight. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Hashira meets new friends

**Author's notes:I'm back with chapter 2. One of my reviewers thought that it would be Hashira x Atemu, well I am adding Toshiro from Bleach later on in the story so there be Hashira x Toshiro= Fantasyshipping. No Hashira x Atemu, she will only think of him and Yugi in a sibling way, Atemu=big brother, Hashira=middle child, Yugi=little brother. That will be the relationship that Hashira has for them, even though they aren't related. I own nothing but Hashira. Also I got some ideas and quotes from Magi Magi Magician Gal, so please don't hate me for some of that stuff.**

The carriage finally stops in front of the palace the next day, as I hop off with the Pharaoh, only to be greeted by five men and a woman, each of them bearing a gold item similar to what the Pharaoh has hanging from his neck, a tall brunette with a rod in his sash/belt, a tall bald guy with a key, a tall guy with black shoulder length hair and a scale, a young woman with a head cover over her long black hair and a necklace, an old man, the younger brother of the Pharaoh, who in my opinion looks a lot older than his brother, with a gold eyeball, a young man with long brown hair hidden via his head cover and a ring with spikes hanging from it, the Pharaoh wearing a rope attached to an upside down pyramid, all of these items with the eye of Horus on them, they must be the rumored millennium items.

I look at the Pharaoh asking what is going on with my face and he says, "Hashira, these are my six priests, the bearers of the millennium items, Seto, my nephew, Shada, Karim, Isis, the palace healer, my younger brother, Aknaudin, and our head magician and husband to Isis, Mahad. Everyone, this is Hashira, she is the early birthday gift to my son, she is not a harem girl, nor is she a servant, she is going to be his pet/bodyguard and a new friend."

The one called Seto steps forward and says, "She may be able to keep the, not as determined women, away from the prince, but it will only push Lady Tea and Lady Vivian to want to get in his bed more and if they think she is a threat, they might attack her." The Pharaoh then says, "I can see where you are coming from, but do not forget this, she is the child of a shadow creature and a horse, her magic allows her to take on the form of a human, the form of her birth, a beautiful young horse, and the form of a shadow creature slightly different from her father, a FireWing Pegasus. Also, you should know that, the moment a half shadow creature's life is in danger, the father which is always a shadow creature, will attack that threat, and then make sure, that it's child is safe. Plus, she looks like the kind of girl, who doesn't back down from a fight, and when she does fight, I was told she fights with the fire in her heart."

Shada then steps forward, the key hanging from his neck glowing briefly, then he says, "My Pharaoh, I have just seen into this girl's soul room, there are a few things that are probably what horses think of toys that account for her innocence, the corners of her room look a little on the burnt side and there is a huge fireplace in the center of the room, confirming the fire in her heart, but I also saw loneliness along with hope, all in one, it was a testimony to legends that when one is born, another is born at the exact same time, and the two become soul mates for life, she has yet to meet her soul mate, which goes with the loneliness and hope. I have seen what this girl is like, and she can certainly protect the prince, my Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh says, "Alright, Hashira, come with me, Seto, you too, we have to show my son his early birthday present, and get her acquainted with the pranksters. Those two lords better learn that they can't prank her." Seto says, "Yeah, I just hope they aren't goofing off somewhere. Hey Hashira, do you have experience with pranksters, because they can make anyone insane if they want to." "Yes, dealing with young colts, who are starting to become full of testosterone, are always fighting for first pick on the girls, and they are always pranking me because, I'm different from the others, and/or they know they can't have me. Since I could fight off young male horses, I can cope with pranksters and I could easily fend off two crazy, money obsessed, spoiled brats like the women you were talking about. Just so you know horses are pretty powerful creatures, one kick, square in a human's chest from a horse, can kill that person," I reply. Seto says, "I like her, I think she was a wise choice."

We come upon a door, and Seto knocks. As soon as he knocks, I hear a deep baritone voice say, "Come in." We open the door and find ourselves in a huge room, connecting to other rooms along with a bed big enough to have ten people sleep on it and still have room to stretch in the morning, the bed surrounded by crimson curtains, and on the bed sat a young man with gravity defying, star-shaped, tri-color hair that was black, blonde, and tipped in crimson, along with lightning bolts streaks that went up his hair. His skin was tanned from the light Ra gave every single day. His tunic was elaborately decorated, gold cuffs lay on his wrist and arms, and gold earrings hung from his ears. His eyes, the most stunning shade of crimson, I have ever seen. He was clearly the Egyptian Prince that I was to serve.

I glance around and notice two other people, one with spiky, wild, platinum blond with lavender eyes, he wore a simple tan tunic whose sleeves came to his elbows and dropped down to his ankles, being held in place by a black belt that encircled his waist. On top of these, he wore a decorated dark purple robe, so dark it was almost black. It was sleeveless and fell to mid-calf. Elaborate sandals decked his feet. Simple gold cuffs were on his wrist. The other had stalk white, semi-spiky hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was wearing a black tunic that dropped to his mid-calf, and whose sleeves reached his mid-upper arm. The tunic was held in place by a dark grey belt that looped around his waist. A sleeveless blood red robe was trimmed with black trimming, and stopped above his knees. He wore sandals with no jewelry.

The Prince then asks, "Who is this, father?" The Pharaoh replies, "This son, is Hashira, don't worry, she is definitely not like Lady Tea and Lady Vivian. She isn't even human. Son, do you remember those legends about half shadow creatures?" The Prince raises an eyebrow and asks, "Yes, what about them?" The Pharaoh then says, "Well, she is one of them, and if you recall the legends, each one has a soul mate who is another half shadow creature, that creature is the only one they can fall in love with. Also I have brought her as an early birthday present, she will be your pet/personal bodyguard, and maybe you can become friends with her and teach her some of our ways seeing how she was born to a horse mother and raised by horses. Hashira, can you show my son, along with the two prankster lords and high priest Seto, the form of your birth?"

I nod, then my choker glows, and I take on my horse form. The four mentioned, stare at me, star struck, as they look at; my glistening black coat, my thick red mane, my long flowing red tail, my big black hooves, and the gleaming gold-blond eye shaped patch of hair on my forehead. The platinum blond haired teen then says, "That's cool, hey Bakura, what do you think?" The white haired teen says, "Yeah, Marik, that is cool. Hey Atemu, can I ride her sometime? I want to know how well she rides in a fight." At those words I immediately start yelling telepathically at the one called Bakura, _/I am not just something to ride! Besides, only humans, who have earned my complete trust can ride me. Ra, you are just like these really mean colts that used to torment me. I am definitely not a dumb creature you can just play with so leave me the hell alone!/_ Everyone looks at me jaw dropped and stunned, while I start blushing realizing, it must have slipped through to everyone in this room, not just Bakura.

The prince, now named Atemu says, "Did anyone else hear her yell at Bakura in their head?" Everyone nods, and he then says, "How in the name of Ra did you just talk in our heads?!" I telepathically say to everyone, _/Since horses can't actually speak, I can telepathically talk to humans without having to go into my human form to speak verbally. I didn't mean for that last message to go to everyone. I'm just surprised you all don't have major headaches from me yelling./_ Bakura says, "I actually have a headache." as he grabs his head. Marik says, "Cool, if there was a war or if there was a prank that we want to do, that requires messages being sent back and forth or requiring us to be in sync, you can deliver, messages to us, no problem." Seto says, "Now I'm starting get a headache." The Pharaoh laughs and says, "Think you can handle her, son?" Atemu nods and says, "Yes father, the only challenge would be getting the pranksters and the bitches to leave her alone." _/I can handle jealous women no problem, besides a part of my duty as your bodyguard means that I'll be making sure women don't come on to you. Also if I could deal with colts that act a lot like these pranksters, I'll be just fine./_ It is then that the young prince's eyes light up and a pleased smirk appears on his face.

The Pharaoh smiles and leaves us to get to know each other. I transform back to my human form, and Bakura stands up and says, "Now lets get the introduction over with, I am Lord Bakura, when we are with the court, you will have to call me by my title, but when we're alone, help me keep my sanity and call me by name." Marik also stands up and says, "Same here, my title is Lord, but you may call me, Marik." Seto sits down in a chair and says, "My name is Seto, my title is High Priest, and you are to call me that whether we are in public or not." Atemu groans and says, "I hate having to tell people this, but I'm Prince Atemu. Please call me by name, I really don't want to end up as an insane psychopath like Bakura and Marik." The two mentioned yell, "Oi!" I sit down and say, "I'm Hashira, I don't tolerate pranks pulled on me. I already know that we'll be good friends since, using my third eye, which is placed on my choker when in human form, I can see into your heart enough to tell if you are a good or bad person, since you guys are good, I can relax around you."

Atemu smiles, and heads out on the balcony. We follow him and hear him let out a sigh. I ask, "Is there something wrong, Atemu?" "I'm just thinking about my birthday." Seto and I get confused looks on our faces, and Seto says, "I thought you loved your birthday." Marik shakes his head and says, "You haven't been paying much attention on his birth for the past four years, haven't you, Seto?" Seto replies, "What's that supposed to mean, Marik?" Bakura sighs and says, "The bitches have been hell bent on getting him in bed since his 13th birthday, remember?" Seto says, "Oh, right." Atemu says, "I wish I didn't remember." I speak up and ask, "I'm a little confused, what are we talking about?" Atemu sighs and starts to explain everything.

Ten minutes later, "That's how the horses got in there?" Seto asks, shocked. "Yep." Marik replies, grinning. "And we didn't get into any trouble." "Well that explains why they are bitches, but what about the last three parties?" I ask. "Every year, they try and get me into bed again, the party itself is already ruined." Atemu groans. "Cheer up mate." Marik says. "It just gives us an excuse to pull some pranks." I ask, "Is there any way to get those girls to leave him alone, apart from me?" Bakura says, "Atemu can get a personal servant, they have to be with their masters at all times." They others look at him and he says, "What?" "You said something that makes sense, that's what." Seto replies. Bakura just glares. "I've tried that remember?" Atemu says. "Just another person that wanted me in their bed." "So, just go to the dungeons and pick someone in the slaves waiting area at random." Marik says. "We don't have any slaves waiting." Seto remarks. Marik asks, "Says who?" "The dungeon warden, that's who idiot." Seto hisses. "If you had paid attention at the council meeting today, you would know that." Bakura shakes his head. "And here I thought you knew that warden was a liar. He probably does have someone down there. He just wants to have some, "fun", first." Finger quotes on the fun part.

"I suppose I could go look." Atemu says. "In fact, I'll go tonight. That way if I do find someone they can start tomorrow morning." "We'll come with you." Marik says. "We will?" Seto looks annoyed that he is getting dragged into this as well. "Sure." Bakura says, catching on to Marik's train of thought. "If we get personal servants, girls will get off our backs about getting into bed with them to." Seto says, "It does sound like a good idea, because I also hate when a random stranger comes on to me." I join in and say, "I could care less about getting personal servant, I'm just going, so that I can meet whoever you pick, and so that no tries to mess with you, Atemu." "Alright. Let's go." Atemu says smirking.

**Author's notes: Yeah, Hashira just told Bakura. She will defiantly fit in with the Yamis. Next chapter you will meet the Hikaris. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Who knew prison was rewarding?

**Author's notes:I revving up for another chapter, Hashira and the yamis meet the hikaris. I own nothing but Hashira. Please give MMMG credit for any ideas and quotes, I don't own them either.**

That night, we head to the door that leads to the palace dungeons. Bakura suddenly starts slamming on the door and yells, "Rise and shine, prison people!" "Bakura, must you make so much noise, people are trying to sleep." Seto scolds as we all try to keep up with Bakura. He just looks back, smirks and says, "Yes, I must. Besides, now all of the slaves will be awake. We will be able to see who can wake up and be ready to go in a moments notice and who would go back to sleep." I notice Seto looks quite annoyed and start to giggle, before I smell something really horrible and see Seto trip on what looks like a bucket.

As Atemu tries to see if Seto is alright and the two pranksters start arguing with Seto, I look into the cell and see something incredible, a group of four people, a tri-colored hair boy with amethyst eyes, a really dirty-blonde colored hair teen with hazel eyes, a dirty platinum blond colored hair teen with light lilac eyes, and a grayish-black colored hair teen with chocolate brown eyes. They were all dirty and their tunics were stained from blood and sweat, they all looked scared. I look at Atemu and say, "Atemu, you better look at this." Atemu looks in the cell and stops, I notice that he has locked eyes with the small tri-colored hair boy. As I see Seto trying to get his attention, I see Seto start to follow his gaze, but instead, his icy blue eyes lock with the hazel staring back at him. I look at Bakura who has already locked eyes with the chocolate brown orbs, and Marik gazing at the platinum haired boy.

I stare at them and notice that they have undergone 'Love at first sight' and I tap Bakura's shoulder to wake him up and whisper something in his ear, he in turn shoves Marik into Atemu and Seto. Marik yells, "Bakura!" I say, "It looks like your work is done boys." They look at me with confused expressions. I sigh and say, "Personal servants, remember?" They all say, "Ohhh." and get incredibly stupid looks on their faces, while I giggle. I tell them, "Man, you guys are so dense."

It is then that the blonde says, "Personal servants!" Seto looks and at him and says, "So, I see you can talk, mutt." The blonde exclaims, "Yes, I can- MUTT!" The gray hair boy slaps his hand on the blonde's mouth and whispers something in his ear and Bakura seems to hear it, smirks, and says, "Dibs on the dog, huh Seto, cuz I got dibs on the one covering the dog's mouth." The blonde and gray hair look at each other nervously. Marik and I see that Atemu is staring at the amethyst eyes in the cell and Marik gets a look on his face that screams 'I'm a Psycho' and he says, "Well, I'm taking the one with lilac eyes, so you can take the one with the purple eyes."

Bakura comes back with the keys, and I say, "You needn't be afraid, you four are lucky enough to be personal servants. I see you are covered in bruises, but why do you guys smell like a dying carcass, no offense?" The blonde says, "We haven't bathed in two months." I get a sympathetic look and says, "You can come out, I see from the bruises on your friend, he can't move can he, I can carry him for you. You also need not to be afraid of me." I transform into my horse form and beckon for them to put the smallest one on my back. They all look shocked, but do as they are told to.

As the they do so, my friends as I now see them, start to introduce themselves, which leads to an argument. _/My name is Hashira, I just met these guys this morning, but I can already see they are nice. Also don't ask about my voice in your heads, because I am telling right now I can use telepathy to communicate in this form. Come we need to get you to the healing chambers. Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik stop arguing now or you will need a trip to the healing chambers due to my kicks, and that would be one of the most unpleasant things you probably have ever felt. Now let's go, it smells worse then a big fresh pile of horse manure here and I like my nose./_ Everyone nods and heads to the healing chambers.

As we walk along, Seto and the blonde start to argue and Atemu says, "If anyone starts arguing I will lock them in the dungeon for the remainder of the night and I won't tell father why you aren't present at tomorrow's meeting." Seto glares, and Bakura says, "I'm going on ahead to surprise Isis." Marik says, "I'll go with you." "Puh-lease, she is the bearer of the millennium necklace, besides we're already here." Seto remarks.

'So those were the millenium items I saw.' I think to myself as the smallest of the soon to be personal servants hugs my neck tightly so he can't fall off and Isis, the woman I met earlier, says, "Yes, Seto, I knew you were coming." She then turns her attention to the future servants and says, "I have bathes prepared for all of you. It will be easier for me to treat your wounds if I can see them properly. And don't worry about dirty water. I have placed a spell over the tubs so when the water gets so dirty, it will automatically be filled with clean water." I lean down and the blonde takes amethyst eyes and the obvious friends follow Isis to where they can get a bath, while I go back to human form.

"So you're thinking personal servants may have the crazy girls back off you a little?" Isis asks. "That's the idea." Atemu replies. "But last time that servant you got just wanted to get into your bed." Isis states. Bakura snorted and says, "He was fourteen and made the mistake of choosing a female." "Shut up Bakura." I say. "Why should I?" Bakura asks stubbornly. "Because I will follow through with my threat." Atemu warns. Bakura looks worried and says, "Shit." Marik says, "Hey Hashira, you are gonna fit right in with us." I say, "Really?"

Bakura says, "Yeah, although I think that there is a an unspoken ritual for you to become friends with us." A streak of curiosity went through me and I ask, "Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Seto groans and says, "Leave her alone, Bakura." Bakura glares at Seto and says, "You have to prove that you can take on the bitches." I smirk a little and say, "I can easily show them up in any kind of fight. Oh and if you ever decide to unleash horses in the throne room again, let me talk to the horses and I will be in horse form should you decide to do it again." Marik and Bakura's eyes light up and Marik says, "Can we keep her, Atemu?" The young prince smirks and says, "Seeing how she is my early birthday present, yes, we can keep her, so long as you two don't fully corrupt her." Bakura and Marik say, "Oi!" "It's okay Atemu, the only thing I would do is rear up on my hind legs in horse form and scare them into thinking that I'll strike them down with my hooves." I snicker.

The door opens and the four slaves walk out and there are huge differences. The one who had gray hair, now had pure white hair that made him look just like Bakura, with cuts and bruises, but he had the least injuries probably from avoiding the guards. The blond that had been arguing with Seto, had less of the dirty in his dirty blonde color and he was covered in bruises and scrapes probably from fighting the guards and protecting his friends. The platinum blonde with lilac eyes also had cleaner hair, making him look just like Marik only less spiky, and a ton of bruises and cuts like the other blonde. The smallest had his tri-colored hair in a star shape just like Atemu, but no lightning bolt streaks and amethyst hair edging instead of crimson, he was by far the most battered and bruised of them all. All of them had pale skin except for Marik's look alike who had a very light tan.

**Author's notes: Next chapter I introduce Tea -boos come from mob of Tea bashers- and Toshiro -Yays come from Shiro-kun fanatics- Oi angry mob of Tea bashers, She and Vivian will get major bashing in this story. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4:True Love and Evil women

**Author's notes: Tea bashing and hints of Fantasyshipping, I think I'm starting to turn into Bakura or Marik, I pray to Ra that it's a not a bad thing, once I called ****my cat ****Raider , Yugi, when he has a personality to match Bakura, I still wonder why I ever said it. Anyway, I own nothing but Hashira. Any quotes and ideas you see from MMMG's 'How did it come to this?' you can give her credit, I don't own them either.**

Isis is the only one of us not shocked by their paleness, while the others are more shocked about something else other than their skin. 'I don't think they are from Egypt if their skin is that pale.' I think to myself before looking at the others and see that they look like jaw dropped idiots. I giggle a little and Isis says, "You can put your friend on this bed and while I check him over you can find a bed yourselves." One by one everyone snaps out of it and stares at the future servants.

I finally decide to ask, "Hey, maybe now you can talk about yourselves." Hazel eyes asks, "What's there to tell?" Seto says, "Your names for one." Lilac eyes says, "Fine I'll do it. I'm Malik, dumb blonde is Joey, white hair is Ryou, and tri-color is Yugi." Yugi gets a face of pain when Isis puts some medicine on him. Marik says, "Okay and your story." Ryou says, "We lived in a hole in the ground by the Nile for the past nine years." Bakura asks, "Okay but what about before that?" Joey shrugs and says, "We don't remember." Seto asks, "What do you mean you don't remember?" Joey says, "I mean what I said, we don't have any memories from before we were seven." Bakura says, "Well three or four for the shorty." Everyone including me gasp when Yugi says, "I'm 16, thank you." Marik says, "No way." Atemu gets annoyed and says, "Marik, need I remind you I was his height two years ago." Marik says, "Oh yeah." Isis speaks up and says, "I have checked for head injury that might cause memory loss, but there seems to be an unknown magic at work."

"It's getting late guys, I think we should call it a day, oh and Atemu, your father said that I would sleep in your room, on the floor, in my horse form so if anything happens during the night, I can act immediately. Also, if the women you told me about try and get in your bed while you're asleep, they can trip on me. Don't worry, I don't care of your body or money, and I won't try anything a night." Atemu thinks and says, "Alright, I trust you." We all head out of the healing chambers to get some sleep.

On the way to the prince's chamber, a teenage girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. By looking at her heart, I already know not to trust her. "Who are you and why are you heading to my Atemu's chambers?" She asked in a ticked off voice. Before I could answer back, Atemu says, "She is Hashira and she is sharing a room with me because she is my personal bodyguard and an early birthday present from my father, Lady Tea." Tea starts acting seductive and says, "You don't need to be formal with me, Atemu, how about you order her of so we can have some 'fun' together in your chambers." Atemu looks like he's about to throw up, but he regains himself and says, "Hashira, this is Lady Tea Mazaki, and I do not wish for such activities with you Lady Tea, and please call me by my title." "Yeah, can't you see he isn't interested in you so back off, bitch." I snap at her. We head to Atemu's chambers, leaving a jaw dropped bitch behind us.

When we get to the prince's chambers, Atemu says, "No one has ever snapped at Tea like that before. I think you passed Marik and Bakura's test." I shake my head and say, "No, because you said two bitches, one to go." Atemu nods, looks out at the balcony and says, "It's getting late, should get to bed, I have some blankets you can use." I smile and transform into my horse form for the night. The blankets feel warm against my fur and I quickly fall asleep and start to dream.

_**Dream start:**__ I find myself in a valley covered with grass, and crystal clear pond, the sun beaming down on me. I notice an odd feeling that fills me and I walk over to the pond. What stuns me is that there's someone else here. He squatted by the water to get a drink and looks at me. I immediately get lost in the stunning turquoise gemstones that are his eyes. With my shyness taking over, I try to hide, but he gets up and comes closer. He was short just like me. He had spiky, pure white colored hair like Ryou, but not as long. He also had a cute bang that covered his left eye, like me. He is wearing, something that I'm guessing from another country, maybe japan, icy blue pants, a pure white colored shirt with blue and silver trimming, what looks like a blue sash with silver trimming, an icy blue jacket/cape looking thing with silver trimming, some simple socks on his feet, along with some simple sandals with silver trimming. As he comes closer, I make a shocking discovery, he is wearing a choker that looks like mine only silver. Finally, he reaches me and says, "Hi, my name is Toshiro, and you are?" I meanwhile am impressed by his voice which is just a little deeper than a normal teenage voice, kinda like Atemu. I snap out of it and timidly say, "My-My n-name i-is Hashira." He chuckles a little and says, "You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." It is then his eyes see my choker and he looks into my eyes, and I look into his. I hear us both whisper, "I wonder..." We move in close, but at the last second before our lips touch, everything becomes bright. __**End Dream**_

I wake up panting, the way horses do, and see Atemu fully dressed and looking at me, worry evident in his eyes. He says, "Hashira, you were kicking the bed a little when I woke up and making some noises in horse language, what in the name of Ra were you dreaming about?" _/I think I dreamt about my soul mate for the first time./_ Atemu says, "You sure, Hashira?" _/Yes. I'm certain./_ Atemu smirks and says, "Did you have fun in your dream." I do the horse equivalent of a blush and say, _/For your information, Atemu, you woke me from my dream before right before we kissed, so it definitely never made it that far. Let's just go to breakfast./_ Atemu smirks and nods, while I transform back to human form, blushing all the time.

**Author's notes: I just know Bakura and Marik are going to pester poor Hashira next chapter, I really think I'm turning into them, if Ryou or Malik start glomping me, I am going to scream. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Shadow Love and unlucky past

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, chapter 5 coming your way. Here is a little more insight into Hashira, along with some insight into the hikaris. I own absolutely nothing but Hashira. I borrowed some ideas quotes from MMMG's 'How did it come to this?' so please don't hate me.**

We enter the dining area, and see Seto reading from a scroll, Marik arguing with Isis, who is his sister, and Mahad, and Bakura trying to read Seto's scroll. "What are you reading, Seto?" I ask. Seto says, "I'm just trying to see what laws, personal servants have to follow." Seto, Bakura, and Marik notice the blush still on my face and the smirk still on Atemu's face. Seto asks, "Is there anything you want to enlighten us with, cousin?" I blush even more and Atemu says, "She had a dream about her soul mate for the first time." Seto raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really?" I nod back and say, "Your cousin woke me up before we even kissed for the first time." Bakura asks, "Mind filling, Marik and me in, guys."

Mahad says, "Since, you never really paid attention in the legends surrounding half shadow creatures, let me enlighten you. When a half shadow creature, like Hashira, is born, another is born at the exact same time, which they become soul mates for life. Hashira's soul mate could have been born anywhere in the world, not just Egypt, unfortunately. When a half shadow creature dreams about their soul mate for the first, and every time, actually, according to legend, their mind comes across a valley covered in grass and an oasis, their minds instinctively head towards the oasis and that is when they meet the one they are destined to fall in love with for the first time. They introduce themselves and share their first kiss even if it is still a dream. Hashira, does any of this sound familiar?" I say, "Yes, except, right before our lips touch for the first time, I am blinded by an immense light, then I open my eyes and see Atemu attempting to wake me up." Mahad looks at Atemu and the young prince says, "Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Mahad sighs and says, "Anyway the dreams are a way to get you used to seeing your soul mate's face for it means that the time for you to meet in person is drawing near, probably within the next year." I then ask, "Isis, can you give me a better estimate than a year, please." Isis nods and says, "Around eight months, Hashira." I smile and say, "Thank you, Isis." as I chew on a date.

Seto says, "I've found the laws about personal servants." "Well, what is there?" Atemu asks. "For starters, they have special shendyt to wear with the colors of their master. It basically is a way to say 'this is so-and-so's servant' without their master having to be present." Seto replies. "Okay," Marik looks up. "But why do they need the special shendyt, aside from saying 'I'm his servant'?" "It's also a warning." Seto says and reads from the scroll. "_A personal servant can only be punished by their masters. Even the royal family cannot harm or punish a personal servant without the master's permission. _The clothes say 'personal servant', which translates to 'you can't punish me unless you're my master'." "Anything else?" Atemu asks.

"_A personal servant has to do whatever his master orders him to._" Seto replies. "So if I order mine to put a scorpion in Tea or Vivian's room, he has to do it?" Marik asks. "Unfortunately. And these rules also apply to females as well. Just because it says _he_ doesn't mean that girls don't have to follow these rules as well." Seto says and continues reading. "_A personal servant has to do whatever his master orders him to. What he cleans, eats, where he sleeps, when he is to stay by his master's side and when he is to remain out of sight, when they have sex and whom with, whom he is to have contact with, (if he can see anyone), where he is forbidden to go-_" "Wait!" Atemu interjects in a loud voice that hurts my ears a little. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" I say to him, "If you're talking about the sex bit, I heard it too." Mahad says, "Well, a personal servant has to do whatever and I mean whatever their master tells them to." Isis says, "Of course you don't have to."

"What don't they have to do, Isis?" The Pharaoh asks as he walks in with the other bearers of the millennium items. The Pharaoh asks, "What did you do?" Atemu says, "Uhh." The Pharaoh sighs and says, "That bad, huh." I shrug and say, "Other than your son, your nephew, and the two pranksters getting personal servants, than they did nothing wrong." "Son, I never pegged you to get a personal servant after what happened." Atemu asks, "Why does everybody keep bringing that up." I start to sense something bad about to happen and smell drunk guards heading to the healing chambers, so I say, "Hey Atemu, how about you tell your father what they look like why I go check on them." I get up and start heading to the healing chambers.

I finally make it to the healing chambers in time and notice the guards haven't gotten in, yet. I see that the personal servants are sitting on their beds soaking up Ra's light. I say, "Hi there." and they try to hide the jump from me startling them. Yugi says, "Hi." "You guys enjoying the light of Ra." I ask. Joey says, "Well, we haven't felt it for two months so." Ryou says, "We're just waiting for Isis or the Pharaoh to come, why are you here?" "As you should know, I am half horse, half shadow creature or ka as you call it sometimes. So I have some horse like abilities in my human form, and I could sense something bad somewhere in the palace, and could smell the smell of drunk men heading towards the chambers, so I came here to help fend them off." I tell them. Malik says, "We could have dealt with them."

My nose starts reacting to the smell more and I face the door, Malik and Joey jump off their beds, while Ryou and Yugi hide under their beds. Four huge men, two of which are obviously drunk, come through door, and I already know not to trust them. Man number one says, "You are all in big trouble." Joey says, "What did we do." Drunk man number one says, "You snuck out and won pity of high priestess Isis with your injuries." Man number two says, "Yeah and you probably told them it was us who beat you so if we're going down you'll go down with us." I snap and yell, "For your information, they didn't sneak out, Prince Atemu, High Priest Seto, and Lords Bakura and Marik, took them from their cell to High Priestess Isis, so they can work as personal servants, and they never mentioned you. Besides, the Pharaoh and Isis are on their way over. I should know, I was with the Prince at the time." Drunk man number two says, "You're lying, you probably aided them in escaping, and you're probably going to blab, get her."

A few minutes of ass kicking later, Isis, the Pharaoh, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and the rest of the bearers of the millenium items, come in and Man number one says, "High Priestess, these guys attacked us." I ram my foot into his back and say, "Shut the hell up, you and your men attacked us and made false accusations, so we naturally defended ourselves." Man number two says, "Leave him alone, slut." I glare at him and say, "I have never slept with anyone so I'm still a virgin." Obviously no one, not even Isis had expected what I said. Bakura says, "Blunt much?" I reply, "Hey it's the truth." Man number one gets up and lunges at me, but is hit by a magic blast, by Mana, Mahad's apprentice, who I had met earlier.

Mana says, "No one attacks my friends. If you touch anyone of them, I will personally redefine the term, 'getting a taste of your own medicine'." Drunk guard number one says, "You don't even know them." "Yes I do, they saved my life, minus Hashira, you guys are probably the ones who took them from their homes." Everyone gasps and Drunk guard number two says, "You're a lying snake in the grass. We never did that." Mana snorts and says, "Then I'm no better than you, you see while you were talking you had no idea that High Priest Karim was using his millennium scales to weigh the truth and as you can see the scales are tipping against your favor." Man number one yells, "Bitch!" and he lunges at Mana. I tackle Mana out of the way and Yugi appears out of nowhere and hits the man with a large stick, that apparently is what Isis uses to get unwanted guests out of the healing chambers. Karim, Shada, Mahad and Aknaudin, escort the four men out of the healing chambers.

I ask, "Hey Mana, how did you know them?" Mana says, "They saved my life." She then proceeds to tell us the story of how they met. Seto looks at Joey and yells, "You were fighting in illegal underground battle arenas!" "Well when you get rocks chucked at you when you try to buy food so your friends can eat, and have people refusing to buy what you make so you can get food, and you end up doing something like _that_ so you can get food so your friends can survive, let me know." Joey seethes. Everyone, but Isis blinks, for no one had expected that. "You sure you can handle him, Seto?" The Pharaoh asks with a smirk. "He appears to be quite a handful." "Yes." Seto replies, before smirking. "I look forward to training the new mutt in the palace." Joey makes no reply, but simply glares. "Well, I see no reason for these for not to be your new servants." The Pharaoh says. "Thank you Father." Atemu says with a small nod. Everyone leaves for the day.

**Author's notes: Next chapter will finally some Vivian bashing and Tea bashing in the same chapter and another dream scene. -cheers from crowd of Vivian and Tea bashers. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6:Soul Mate and angry women

**Author's notes: Vivian is getting some bashing right off the bat, Hashira has another dream scene=finally some real Fantasyshipping going down, then some more Tea bashing-cheers from crowd of bashers and Fantasyshipping lovers- I own nothing but Hashira. There are some ideas I got from MMMG's story 'How did it come to this?' I tried to lay off with the quotes on this one, so please give her the credit where credit is due.**

The next day, while the Pharaoh goes to ask the Yugi and his friends why they ended up in prison, I walk around the palace to get further accustomed to where everything is. As I head back to Atemu's chambers to get a nap, I hear a screechy voice say, "Where do you think you're going?" I look at the origin of the voice and see a black haired teenage girl with narrow brown eyes. I look at what she's wearing and in my opinion she is dressed like a slut, but too fancy to be a harem girl. I take a glance at her heart and it is as evil as 'Lady' Tea's, only more dangerous. "Slave girl answer me now, who are you and why are you heading to my Atemu's chambers?" I narrow my eyes, glaring at her and say, "One, I am not a slave, two, I am the prince's personal bodyguard, three, my name is Hashira, four, I am heading for the prince's chambers to take a nap and no I am not courting him, we share a room to stop him from getting killed via assassin." She immediately gets pissed off and yells, "I am Lady Vivian Wong and you will, stay away from my Atemu! Why are you a bodyguard anyway?" I chuckle and say, "I'm a half shadow creature, The Pharaoh assigned me as the prince's pet/bodyguard and I'm not into him, he is just a friend." I slap her in the face and continue walking to the prince's chambers, leaving a fuming Vivian behind.

Bakura and Marik come up to me and Bakura says, "We saw everything and you are the best, no one has ever told off both bitches like you have, you are definitely part of our group." Marik snickers and says, "Yeah, you're awesome." I yawn and say, "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm just heading to Atemu's chambers for a quick nap, I've been touring myself around the palace, I need some sleep." Bakura says, "Yeah, let's escort you back so you don't run into more trouble." I yawn again and say, "Okay."

We finally get to Atemu's chambers, only to find that Seto and Atemu are talking. I say, "Hey Atemu." Atemu smiles and says, "Hey, where have you been?" I say, "Oh just giving myself a tour of the palace so I know where everything is, but as I was coming back, I hit a snag." Seto asks, "What?" Bakura and Marik both say, "Vivian." Atemu's expression darkens a little and asks, "What did she do?" "Oh pretty much the same as Tea, only this time I slapped her." I reply with a smirk. Seto gets a surprised look on his face while Atemu, Bakura, and Marik start laughing their asses off. Atemu says, "I can't believe, I wasn't there to watch it." Bakura says, "Marik and me were walking by when we saw Vivian yelling at Hashira, and Hashira just looked like she was gonna fall asleep. When Hashira finally walked away, she told us what happened and that she was heading here for a nap." Seto and Atemu look at me with expressions that told me they were shocked. I finally say, "Hey, I was tired, and I wasn't gonna listen to her shrieking. Can I finally get some sleep now?" The others nod, and I go into my horse form. I lie down, and Atemu puts a blanket on me. As I close my eyes, I see the others leave the room to give me some peace and quiet.

_**Dream start:**__ I open my eyes and find myself back at the valley and oasis. I head over to the oasis to get something to drink and hopefully see Toshiro again. After getting a drink, I look up and on the other side is Toshiro. We walk over to each other and I say, "Sorry, last time we were interrupted and I woke up." Toshiro chuckles and says, "It's okay." I look at his clothes and ask, "So where are you from?" Toshiro says, "Japan. You?" I say, "Egypt." Toshiro asks, "So do you wanna, resume where we left off last time?" I blush and say, "Yeah." Toshiro chuckles and says, "You know, you're cute when you blush." My blush darkens at that comment and I start to scold my brain at certain thoughts. Toshiro and I both start to lean in smelling each others scent, I notice that he smells like an oasis on a hot day with the Egyptian breeze running through my hair. At the moment right before our lips touch, time seems to stop and it's like we're the people in the world. Finally our lips touch, and I can feel like I'm flying through the air. We break away for air and I can see that Toshiro's eyes have a hint of lust in them and my own eyes starting to cloud up with lust. Toshiro grabs me and pulls me into another kiss, this time with a little extra gift, his tongue. As his tongue starts to explore the cavern that is my mouth, first I experience shivers of delight which evolve into moans of enjoyment. We break away for air, and I say, "Hey Toshiro, wanna run in the valley for a while, before waking up." Toshiro says, "Sure." We both decide to do in our shadow creature forms. I transform into what I call 'FireWing Unicorn'_(that may or may not be a real duel monster, it's my story)_ and he transforms into fierce looking dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus, the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long muzzle like me only more squared on the end with rows of sharp teeth and fangs. A long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail. Sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet. His tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end. All in all a very handsome icy blue dragon. /You ready to fly, Toshiro?/ I ask. Toshiro nods and we start flying like we were dancing in the sky. Finally as the light that warns me that I'm waking up starts to appear I say, /See you later, Drago-Shiro./ He blushes a little says, /Yeah, see you around, Uni-Shira./ __**Dream end**_

I wake up panting a little and yawn, a horsey yawn. I look out the window and see that it's around midday. 'Hm, I didn't sleep that long.' I think to myself as Atemu comes in and says, "Hey you're awake Hashira, it's time for lunch. I nod before going back into my human form. On the way, Atemu starts smirking asks, "So did you dream of your soul mate, I saw you panting." I sigh, "You know that I'm not gonna tell you guys every time I have one of dreams, right, but if you keep pestering, since the dreams are still new, I tell you when we are all together." Atemu says, "Okay."

We finally reach the dining area, everyone is there. Mahad asks, "Hey Hashira, did you have one of those dreams again?" I nod and say, "Yes, and this time I was able to finish the dream without someone waking me up." Bakura asks, "So, what happened?" "Well, first I explained what happened last time to him, then we told each other where we're from, then he flirted with me, then we kissed twice, then we went into our shadow creature forms before flying into the air making us almost looking like we were dancing in the sky. Then I woke up." Marik then asks, "What's your lover's name?" I sigh and get a dreamy look in my face and say, "Toshiro, or my new nickname for him, Drago-Shiro." Bakura waves a hand in front of my face, but I don't care and then says, "Yep, she fell for him hard." Mahad says, "Well they are mates for life once they meet, then go through a mating ritual." Isis looks at me and says, "Hashira, if you have any questions, talk to me okay." I snap out of my dreamy look, nod, then start chewing on a date.

A week later, in the throne room, we are waiting for three of the personal servant to walk through the doors, while Bakura and Marik keep asking if they are here yet, and quite frankly, it was getting on Atemu, Seto, and my last nerves. Just as my nerves are about to snap, Isis comes in with Ryou, Joey, and Malik. Joey was wearing an icy blue shendyt, a cream color sash around his waist and a creamy gold colored upper tunic covering his upper body. Malik was wearing a dark purple shendyt with a tan sash, and a sandy colored upper tunic. Ryou was wearing a deep red shendyt held up with a black sash, a grey upper tunic covering his chest and arms, showing his stomach. I look at Seto, Marik and Bakura and I can obviously tell, they are in love, no matter how much they try to hide it. I look at Atemu and he looks sad, I'm guessing from him not getting his servant, yet. Isis explains that they already know their duties, and the three servants get behind their masters in order to help if need be.

We get into a meeting and after a while, I start to smell Tea, heading toward the healing chambers. The Pharaoh sees that I'm on edge so he lets me leave early from the meeting. I walk over to the healing chambers and see Tea ordering two guards to whip Yugi. I walk in and say, "What do you think you're doing, Lady Tea?" Tea sees me asks, "What do you think _you're _doing, freak?" I ignore her comment and say, "I could smell you heading here, so I came to protect, him, after all he is the prince's personal servant, so only the prince can punish him. Not you, bitch." "You should stay out of it, freak. He was talking back to me, you should get whipped too, freak." Tea snaps. "Guards take them both out of the dungeons to be whipped." One guard says, "No, I will not get in trouble of doing this deed." I look in his heart and know that he is good. As Lady Tea and two guards argue, I grab Yugi and we look for a place to hide. Sometimes, it's great to be short. As we are searching for a place to hide, I smell Vivian approach and she doesn't notice me right away, but she sees Yugi and and asks, "You, boy, have you seen the prince?" Right as I'm about to say something, Yugi says, "No, I haven't, my lady." Vivian walks away muttering, "Slaves these days, they're of no use." Yugi and I begin to search for a place to hide when I sense Atemu nearby.

He walks up and asks, "What are you doing out of the healing chambers, Yugi?" I say, "Atemu, I had sensed and smelt Tea heading toward the healing chambers so your father let me leave early. When I had gotten there, she was ordering two guards to take him down to the dungeons to be whipped. I stopped her and explained some things, she starts calling me a freak and the asks the guards to take both Yugi and me to the dungeons to be whipped, we escaped and were hiding from her." "What did she do before Hashira came, Yugi?" Atemu asks concerned. "She told me to stay away from you." Yugi replies. "When I told her I couldn't unless you told me to, she became angry and called for guards to take me to the dungeons. She wanted them to whip me. That was when Hashira came in." "She is getting on my last nerve." Atemu growls. "Come with me. I need to tell my father, and I don't want you, Yugi, to be alone where Tea or Vivian can get you." We nod and follow, hoping the pharaoh could help.

**Author's notes: Next chapter, will be a chat with the Pharaoh, Seto arguing with Joey- what's new- and some more Tea bashing. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:Evil women and puppy dog eyes?

**Author's notes: Tea bashing, and slightest hints of puppyshipping, one of my shorter chapters. I own nothing but Hashira. There are some ideas from MMMG's 'How did it come to this' so please, I am just borrowing them.**

We made it to the pharaoh's chambers and knocked on the door. We hear a firm voice say, "Come in." We walk into the pharaoh's chambers and he asks, "Son, why is your servant out of the chambers?" Atemu answers, "Lady Tea tried to have two guards whip him, if Hashira hadn't shown up, I fear she might've gotten away with it." I then say, "My king, when I went to help Yugi, Lady Tea started calling me freak and tried to have the guards whip me, too." The pharaoh's eyes go dark and he says, "I am reaching the end of my patience with that girl." Atemu says, "She reached the end of my patience the day I met her." I get in on it and say, "Mine too." The pharaoh sighs and says, "I can't punish her since all she did was threaten but I can give her a warning." I say, "How about we have a guard with him to keep Lady Tea and Lady Vivian away from Yugi, I can't do it all the time since I'll be guarding your son." The pharaoh says, "I don't know of any that will be loyal enough." I say, "My king, Lady Tea ordered two guards, one of them wouldn't listen to her, and because of the distraction, Yugi and I escaped, he was tall, brown eyes, and brown hair that comes to a point in front." Atemu smiles and says, "It's Honda, he is very loyal and an old friend of mine." The pharaoh says, "Yes, Honda will do the job, Atemu can you get him." Atemu nods and sticks his out the door to call for a servant.

A few minutes later, Honda walks through the door and says, "You called for me pharaoh. After a while of talking Honda agrees and heads toward the healing chambers. I hear Yugi say, "Thank you." and Honda nods. Atemu says, "Hashira and I will escort Yugi back to the healing chambers, father." The pharaoh nods and we make our way back to the healing chambers. Along the way, my head starts hurting, for we hear someone shouting, "YOU ARE THE MOST UNFEELING BASTARD EVER!" and then, "AT LEAST I'M NOT A DISOBEDIENT MUTT!"

All of a sudden, we see Seto and Joey arguing and Atemu asks, "What happened?" Joey says, "This guy, says that Ryou and Malik won't be able to keep up their new masters, and why is Yugi not in the healing chambers?" Marik and Bakura run in with their servants and ask, "What happened?" I say, "Long story. Why don't you two just apologize to each other, Seto, you had no right to criticize his friends and Joey, you do know that you're not allowed to speak out of turn." Seto and Joey both say, "I will never apologize to him." Yugi says, "Joey." Joey looks at Yugi and I see the look of fear and regret. Ryou and Malik meanwhile look sympathetic. Yugi says, "Please." Joey says, "No Yugi, please not the eyes." Everyone including me look at Yugi and all I see is a look that reminds me of a whipped puppy. Joey snaps and says, "Okay, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, master. Happy now Yugi." Yugi smirks and says, "Almost." then he looks at Seto, and Seto looks like a knife stabbed his heart. Finally he says, "I'm sorry for making that comment." I see tears fall as Seto and Joey walk off.

Bakura says, "You actually made him crumble." Malik shudders and says, "Puppy dog eyes." Marik says, "What?" Malik answers, "Yugi and Ryou have a look that resembles a whipped puppy, absolutely no one can withstand that look." I get a spark of fear and ask, "So if Yugi wanted to ride me in horse form, I have to stay away from him." Malik says, "Yes." Atemu says, "Okay, we need to take Yugi back to the healing chambers. See you later." Everyone says, "Bye." and we walk off to the healing chambers. Yugi then asks, "Atemu, how come high priest Seto cried?" Atemu says, "You just accidentally brought up a painful memory, my cousin had a younger brother, named Mokuba, and could also do that puppy dog eyes trick, you needn't worry about it." Yugi says, "Okay."

As we are nearing the healing chambers, the scent of Tea fills the air and I hear a whiny voice call, "Atemu!" Yugi and I cringe as Tea comes over and scowls at Yugi and me, while Atemu says, "That's Prince Atemu, to you Lady Tea." Tea gets shocked and says, "But, we're going to married." Atemu says, "No, only those with permission can do that." Tea looks at Yugi and I can tell she's going to try to use Yugi to get to Atemu. She says, "Who is this." Atemu obviously knows her ploy and says, "This is Yugi, my personal servant." Tea tries to be seductive and says, "Well order him and your bodyguard off so we can have some 'fun' together." Atemu says, "I do not wish for such activities, Lady Tea." I slap her in the face and say, "Yeah, can't you tell he doesn't love you, get it through your thick head." Atemu smirks and we take our leave. We meet up with Honda, and leave Yugi with him knowing that he'll be safe.

**Author's notes: Next chapter will be epic Vivian bashing -cheers from Vivian bashers- and the hikaris reveal a secret. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8:One down, one to go

**Author's notes: This is probably the longest chapter, I have ever written. I really hope people enjoy it. I own absolutely 0% of anything except Hashira. Please enjoy. I borrowed a lot of quotes and ideas from MMMG's 'How did it come to this?' so please don't hate me if you notice them, I am giving her all the credit.**

The next three days pass, and Honda and sometimes me, keep Tea and the occasional Vivian out of the healing chambers and Yugi was finally ready to be Atemu's servant. I am in a meeting guarding a very impatient and bored prince. I can sense something was going to happen, but with Honda and High Priestess Isis with Yugi, I'm not going to worry about it. "Something wrong Atemu?" Seto murmurs as he comes up next to Atemu, Joey a few paces behind. The two had kept their word and toned down the arguments. There was the occasional outburst, but it was usually over trivial things and not personal. "Just slightly on edge." Atemu replies in the same low tone. "Don't trust Isis to keep your new servant safe?" I say in a low voice that holds amusement. "Don't forget that Tea and Vivian both tried to get into the healing chambers many times these past three days." Atemu shoots back at me. "Your point?" Seto raises an eyebrow. "One of them may try something on the way here." Atemu frowns, not too keen about his own idea. "With a High Priestess there?" Seto smirks. "You've gotta be kidding me."

A few minutes later, my acute hearing picks up the sound of Vivian and Isis talking, then the sound of a loud thud and loud scream fills the room. "Who was that?" High Priest Karim breaks the silence. "I think that was Yugi." Ryou timidly speaks up after a few seconds. "Isis was escorting him here," Aknaudin says, "so we should split up and take all routes she could have taken to get here." "Or we could follow High Priest Mahad and Bodyguard Hashira." Joey says quickly. "Well, his item _is_ pointing in the direction of the healing chambers." Joey says, as we all look towards the Millennium Ring. Sure enough, one of the spindles is pointing in that direction.

"Looks like we have a new feature of the Ring." Mahad says. I say, "And you can follow me, because I smell blood, and he screeching and sure enough I hear Vivian. Now let's go!"

We make it to where Isis, Yugi and Vivian are and see Vivian screeching from being pinned on the wall by magic and Yugi laying in a puddle of his own blood. "Isis what happened?" Mahad asked as he races to her side. "Vivian attacked us." Isis says quietly. "Why?" Atemu demands obviously angry. "Atemu, get me down from here." Vivian whines from her place on the wall.

"Not until we get the story." I yell at her as I race toward Yugi. "Yugi!" Ryou rushes past and kneels next to Isis, who has Yugi's head in her lap, and my hand on his left shoulder, to prevent blood flow. His eyes are closed and his breathing labored. "Is he okay?" I ask. "He pushed me out of the way when Vivian tried to stab me." Isis says solemnly. We don't need the Millennium Scales to see that Isis is telling the truth. "But he has lost so much blood, I don't know if I will be able to save him."

"Isis, my shadow magic may work in battle, but I can also heal injuries that may seem fatal." I say. Isis looks at me and I take on my shadow creature form. When the glow ends I point my horn at Yugi's shoulder. I see a faint white glow that is not coming from me and I look and see Mystic Elf and Ryou with his hands together, like he's praying. Marik says, "What in the name of Ra?" _/Mystic Elf/ _I say. Bakura says, "What?" I combine my magic with Mystic Elf's and Yugi's start to open and he moans trying to get up. "Yugi!" Malik and Joey yell as they race forward, Joey to kneel next to his friend, and Malik to catch Ryou, who has recalled Mystic Elf and toppling forward. "That's one crazy girl." Yugi mutters as he slowly sits up with Isis and Joey's assistance. He sees me and nearly screams. I notice it and say, _/It's okay Yugi, it's me Hashira, this is just my shadow creature form, I helped heal you./_ Yugi blinks and then says, "Hey Hashira, I just didn't recognize you." "Are you alright?" Isis asks. "I'm fine." Yugi answers. "How's Ryou?" "Just tired." Malik answers as he holds Ryou's sleeping form. "Summoning takes a lot out of him."

"He has a Ka!" Marik all but shouts. I transform back to human form and say, "Marik, you do know that I'm shadow creature, I can tell if someone has a Ka, since a Ka is a shadow creature, and when I met these guys," I point at Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik, "I could easily sense

that they all have a Ka." "Yes we do," Joey says sheepishly, "Ryou's, as just witnessed, is Mystic Elf, Malik's is Revival Jam, Yugi's is Kuriboh, and mine is the Red Eyes Black Dragon." "Why didn't you tell us that?" Seto demands. "Didn't come up in conversation?" Joey and I answer weakly. "We forget we even have Ka's until one of us is hurt or is under threat of an attack by raiders or something." Malik answers. "Why didn't you use your Ka's when you were arrested?" Bakura asks. "One, didn't think of it." Joey says. "Two," Yugi continues, "we need to be able to see who we are attacking." "Calling for our Ka to attack without seeing everything around us is dangerous." Malik explains. "We could hurt one of our friends or allies instead." "Makes sense." I say, knowing how dangerous shadow creatures can get, as Isis helps Yugi up.

"I think we need to hold a minor trial of the Millennium Items." Aknamkanon says. "We simply need to see if you are telling the truth and that your Ka's bear no threat." 'Even though I can easily tell if they are good or bad Ka's and these guys are good, but I'll let them do it.' I think to myself, as Joey stands up and says, "Yes my pharaoh." "Atemu!" Vivian screeches. "Help me!"

"Someone take her to the dungeons." Aknamkanon commanded. "She will be held there until her trial for attempting to murder one of my priests, and injuring the prince's personal servant, and for calling one of the royal family by their name without permission." "Yes my pharaoh." Joey, Malik and I say with smirks on our faces. Before anyone could blink, we get her off the wall, and are dragging her, screeching all the way, to the dungeons.

Ten minutes later, the court and the four servants were in the throne room. "Man, that girl can screech." Joey mutters as he rubs his ears. "No kidding." Malik says agreeing, rubbing his own ears. "I think, I'm going to have hearing problems for a weak. Damn my sensitive hearing!" "Let the trial begin." Aknamkanon says. Atemu standing by his left side, me standing right next to Atemu, the priests in rows of three on either side, and the members of the counsel remaining on the sidelines.

High Priest Karim stepped forward. "Using the Millennium Scales, I will judge the good and evil in your heart. First, Joey." Joey separates himself from the group. Karim holds the scales steady and they start to glow. After a few seconds, the glow fades, the bowls on either side remaining balanced. Karim nods. "There is no evil in his heart, only the desire to protect his friends." Malik steps forward, ready. Karim turns the scales to him. After a brief glow, Karim nods his head. Innocent again. Ryou walks up, clear. Yugi comes quickly, no evil. High Priest Karim steps aside, and High Priest Shada takes his place. "By the power of the Millennium Key, I will see into your souls and see if there is any existing unknown evil."

One by one, they all pass through. Only Joey and Malik have small traces, but that's because they only wanted some sweet Karma to bite the guy who put them in prison. Yugi and Ryou have none whatsoever.

High Priest Aknaudin follows quickly. "With my Millennium Eye, I will extract your Ka from you. It is painless if you don't resist." One by one, the Ka's are released from their holder's bodies. Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon nuzzles him gently. Malik's Revival Jam is going round and round and round and round Malik. Ryou's Mystic Elf watches Revival Jam being goofy with an annoyed mother look in her eyes. And Yugi's Kuriboh is taking refuge in his hair, effectively messing it up. "Aw, come on." Yugi whines, trying to pull Kuriboh out of his hair.

"Dizzy." Malik mumbles as he watches Revival Jam go round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round. Ryou giggles as Mystic Elf sighs and then blasts Revival Jam with a small bit of her magic. Revival Jam pulls itself back together before staring at Mystic Elf, who is shaking her pointer finger at him. "Typical." Joey chuckles as he strokes his Red Eyes between the eyes, gaining a deep purr. I smile, for these creatures were friends of mine in the Domain of the Beasts.

I say, "My Pharaoh, you have nothing to fear from these Ka, before they were Ka, they were average shadow creatures and friends that I would play with and they would help me in training with my abilities." Everyone gets a shocked look on their faces as I go into my shadow creature form, and the Ka's see me and run over to me. Red Eyes nuzzling me, Mystic Elf petting my fire mane(the fire that covers my body, mane and tail, while I'm in my shadow creature form, only burns those I don't trust and/or like), Kuriboh sitting on my back, like he's ride gonna ride me into the sunset, and Revival Jam trying to get me to aim and fire my magic at him, like the old days.

"Your Red Eyes looks threatening." Seto says, warily looking at the massive Ka. "Only when someone is trying to hurt my friends." Joey answers, not looking at Seto, but walking toward the, still nuzzling me, Red Eyes. "But otherwise, Akia is just a big sweetheart. Aren't you girl?" Joey starts scratching Akia under the chin, gaining another louder purr. "Akia?" Isis asks. "What?" Joey looks up. "I can't call her Red Eyes Black Dragon 24/7." "Yes you can." Seto said flatly. "Well I'm not going to." Joey shoots back. "Simple as that. You can call her Red Eyes Black Dragon if you want, but I'm calling her Akia. It's merely a personal choice." "Can't argue with that." Bakura snickers. "Shut up." Seto snaps. I transform back to human form and the Ka all return to where their masters are standing.

Aknamkanon says, "I agree with Hashira that your Ka's bear no threat. You may return them." With four brief and quickly followed flashes, the Ka's disappear. "I see no reason for you not to remain with your Ka." "Thank you pharaoh." The four say and bow. "Now, we shall resume our normal day." Aknamkanon says. "I do believe it is time for the midday meal. But Yugi, you will need to get some new clothes first." "Alright!" Joey cheers and races out the doors. "He doesn't know where the kitchen is does he?" Yugi asks. "He does." Malik replies as he races after Joey. "Unfortunately." "Uh-oh." Yugi mutters. "Pharaoh," Ryou says as he shakes his head. "Be prepared to have your kitchens emptied out."

Later in the day, we quickly found out why you need to keep Joey out of the kitchen, it was half way empty. Yugi is wearing his new servants clothes, a simple white shendyt with a crimson sash trimmed in gold, an amethyst colored upper tunic, and some new basic sandals. It is pretty simple, but Yugi loves court had regathered after the midday meal, discussing what they were going to do with Vivian, who was being held, and in chains, by two guards outside the doors. Vivian's father, Lord Wong, had not spoken in his daughter's defense. "She is going to die." Karim says. "There is no doubt about that." "I agree." Shada nods his head. "She has been disrespecting our laws for over four years now. Attempting to murder one of the high priests _alone_ receives a death sentence." "How should she die then?" Isis asks. "Does the necklace not know?" Aknaudin asks.

"It shows a few ideas." Isis wrinkles her nose. "All gruesome." "Sweet." Bakura grins. "You're sick." Mahad says to him. "I know." "We could skin her alive." Marik suggests. "I'm _bored_ with skinnings." Bakura complains. "Feed her to the lions instead." "You guys do know, I can call up some old shadow creature friends of mine and they can tear her limb from limb." I say with a devious smirk on my face. Atemu asks hope evident in his eyes, "You can do that?" I nod and Aknamkanon says, "I actually would like High Priestess Isis and Servant Yugi to decide her punishment." "Huh?" Yugi asks. "It was you two that she harmed," Aknamkanon explains, so you two will decide her punishment." "I'm not going to be of any help." Isis says turning a light shade of green. "Why not just throw her to the crocodiles?" Yugi shrugs his shoulders. "The nestlings are hatching, so the mothers' are going to be very protective and hostile."

A hush fell over the room. Who would have thought that the quiet, _innocent_ one would have come up with such a gruesome idea? "That's actually a good idea." Bakura says. I then say, "I like the way he thinks, Atemu." "Yugi, have been hanging around Bakura and Marik too much?" Atemu asks. "Oi!" the two yell. "No my prince." Yugi responds. "Bring Vivian in then." Aknamkanon orders. The two guards bring in a struggling and screaming Vivian, who is dirty and looks nothing like a lady. "Unhand me you dirty dogs!" Vivian screams. "Silence!" Aknamkanon shouts. Vivian instantly fall quiet. When the pharaoh shouted, whoever was on the receiving end was in big trouble. "Vivian Wong," Seto reads the charges from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with attempted murder of one of a High Priest of the pharaoh's court, and the near successful murder of the prince's personal servant. How do you plead?" "Not guilty." Vivian declares haughtily. "Doesn't she know that when you lie the punishment gets worse?" Marik mutters in Bakura's ear. "She sees herself as an untouchable royal." Bakura answers. "She probably does know, but thinks it doesn't apply to her." "Selfish bitch." I say with a scoff. "No kidding." Bakura and Marik reply.

"By the witnesses you have against you," Aknamkanon decides, "we will conduct a trial by the Millennium Items." It is then that Vivian has the decency to look nervous. High Priest Karim steps forward first. "Using the Millennium Scales, I will judge the good and evil in your heart." Karim holds the scales steady and they start to glow. After a few seconds, the glow fades, and the bowl on the left side tilts downwards, heavily. "There is great evil in your heart. Such evil that has been lying in wait for some time." "It's not true!" Vivian screams, and the scales tilt more against her favor. High Priest Karim steps back, and High Priest Shada takes his place. "By the power of the Millennium Key, I will see into your soul and see if there is any existing unknown, darker evil, or of an unknown Ka." As the key glows, Shada gets a good look into Vivian's soul. "There is nothing but blackness, and the shape of a warrior which is her Ka."

"Dragon Lady, I always hated her." I say to the pharaoh. Shada moves aside as Aknaudin steps forward. "With the Millennium Eye, I will extract your Ka from you." As the process began, Vivian tries to resist, which results in her screaming in pain as her Ka is extracted, taking the form of Dragon Lady. "I will now seal your Dragon Lady into a sealing stone." Seto says as he holds up the Millennium Rod. "Millennium Rod, I beseech thee, seal this Ka into the stone." A flash of light later, Dragon Lady is inside the sealing stone, leaving Vivian gasping for breath on the floor. "By the power of the Millennium Necklace, I will look back into the past and project the image for all to see what happened that day." Isis says as she focuses on her necklace.

_**Image Projection: **__"Priestess." Vivian approached Isis and Yugi in the hallway. "Have you see Atemu's new ser- There you are!" "You have got to be kidding me." Isis muttered as Vivian pulled out a knife. "Move!" Vivian demanded. "I see no reason why I should." Isis said calmly as she pushed Yugi behind her. "Because that brat is hiding behind you!" Vivian screeched. "He is stopping my Atemu from noticing me!" Isis went into her own thoughts and Vivian used this distraction. "So I will get rid of him once and for all!" Vivian screamed and lunged forward, bringing the knife down and Isis out of her thoughts. Yugi pushed Isis out of the way before the blade hit her and took the blow instead. He screamed and fell to the floor as the Millennium Necklace pulsed with magic and pinned Vivian up against the wall. "Yugi." Isis bent over to him. Already his eyes had closed and his breathing had grown rougher.__**:End Image Projection**_

"By the witnessing of this event I hereby declare you guilty of all charges." Aknamkanon thunders. "You will be stripped of your title and executed tomorrow at dawn, by the means of being thrown to the female crocodiles of the Nile River." "No!" Vivian screams. "I'm supposed to be queen!" "Take her away!" Aknamkanon roars. Vivian struggles and starts shouting a string of profanities at everyone in the room, before she is gagged that is. "Lord Wong, is there anything you wish to say?" "No my pharaoh." Lord Wong bows. "I had raised my daughter to be a lady. I never expected her to do this, but she has brought her fate upon herself." "Very well then." Aknamkanon nodded. "Court is dismissed for the remainder of the day. Those who are required to be at the execution will be informed tonight after the meal."

At dinner, we find out that Yugi and I have to be with everyone going, because, Yugi was the one Vivian hurt, and I am Atemu's bodyguard. When Yugi found out he instantly paled, I get a feeling he doesn't like the idea at all. "Will you be alright?" Atemu asks later. We were walking down the hall to his chambers for the night. "Yes." Yugi answered. "I'm just not a huge fan of lots of blood." "Understandable." Atemu nods. "Well, we're here." Upon entering Atemu's chambers, Yugi stops and gapes at the huge room. "We'll give you the tour tomorrow." Atemu says. "Right now we need to rest for tomorrow morning, so I'll just show you where you will be sleeping."

"Okay." Yugi says as he snaps out of his daze. "Oh," Atemu pauses by a door. "This is where Hashira and me sleep. You'll need to wake us tomorrow morning and make sure I have my clothes and jewelry." "I understand." "Good." Atemu walks to the next door and opens it. "Here is where you will sleep. It's generally used for harem, but I've never had the urge, so I had it remodeled for you." "Thank you." Yugi walks into the room. "Sleep well." Atemu says as he closes the door. I then transform and Atemu and me go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up, when I feel someone trip on me. I look and see that it's Yugi. I say, _/Good morning Yugi, I wish you would've found a better way to wake me up./_ Yugi looks at me and says, "Morning, I was just trying to get to the bed to wake Atemu up." I smirk an horsey smirk and say, _/I've got an idea./_ I get up on the bed, which I'm surprised can hold my weight when I'm in horse form, and I use my muzzle to roll Atemu off the bed and onto the floor. "Ai!" Atemu sits up and says, "Hashira, Yugi?" Yugi says, "You wouldn't wake up." "Why are you waking me this early?" Atemu asked. "You told me to." At the prince's blinks, Yugi lets out a small sigh. "Vivian's execution?" "Oh right!" Atemu leapt out of bed and Yugi and I are thankful to every god in existence that the prince has a sleeping shendyt on. Even the prince's legs are well muscled. "Sorry Yugi, I'm not a morning person." "You're actually a lot like Joey." Yugi says as he picks up Atemu's outfit and begins to help him dress, I transform then leave the room to leave them alone.

After everyone has gathered, we move to the banks of the Nile, near the crocodile's nesting grounds. "Vivian Wong." Mahad's voice rings out for all who has gathered to hear. "By order of the Pharaoh, you, on this day, shall be executed for your crimes against your land, and your people. Let your punishment be a lesson to all other." "No!" Vivian screams as she is pushed closer to her death by two guards. "I'm supposed to be queen! I'm supposed to rule!" 'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.' I think myself amused by her screams. As the sun rises over the horizon, and with Aknamkanon's nod, Vivian is pushed into the river, right next to a nest of new hatchlings. Yugi turns his head away and closes his eyes as a crocodile lunges at Vivian, her screams echoing in everyone's ears. When the screaming stops, Yugi turns his head forward again, but didn't open his eyes. "Let it be known that this is what will happen to those who disobey my rule." Aknamkanon booms, and then lowers his voice. "And now let us return."

"Come Yugi." Atemu says in a slightly strained voice. Yugi turns around and opens his eyes, and while I smirk at all the blood in the river. "Yes my prince." Yugi says and we follow him back as the sun rises higher into the sky.

**Author's notes: That is one long chapter, I really hope this chapter gets ⟶ **_**'a lot of reviews'**_**⟵ I need feedback people or I will get major writer's block. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9:The hopeful announcement

**Author's notes: I'm back, with some really minor Tea bashing, and hint to my Fantasyshipping. Also I got a lot of ideas and quotes from MMMG and she is letting me use them as long as I don't claim it as my own, give her the credit. I own nothing but Hashira.**

We get back to Atemu's chambers and Atemu and Yugi look like they're gonna throw up. Ra, am I glad that I am half horse and horse can't throw up. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the really bloody executions, what did you think, Yugi, Hashira?" Yugi says, "I couldn't watch, I can't stand the sight of blood." I shrug and say, "I actually get about as much enjoyment out of it as Bakura and Marik seem to, I just guess that it's my inner shadow creature. To my eyes, unless the human is a friend, I feel absolutely no emotions when someone dies, if it's someone I hate like Vivian, I am happy that someone like her is getting what they deserve." Atemu says, "Only Bakura, Marik and you Hashira, could enjoy that sort of thing, everyone else is sick to their stomachs, only they know how to hide it." "Guess that's one of things I need to learn." Yugi admits sheepishly with a small grimace. "It's okay if you can't." Atemu says gently. "Isis and Karim close their eyes or turn away their heads at very bloody executions, and they're High Priests." I see a small smile on Yugi's face and I say, "Hey guys, while we're here we might as well give Yugi the full tour." Atemu says, "Yeah."

An hour later, Atemu and I decide that we'll give Yugi a quiz, Atemu will give Yugi questions related to him and I would ask question related to my horse form. "Now let's see what you remember." Atemu and I sit down on his bed and gesture for Yugi to do the same. "When would I need to where the blue crown with the cobra on it?" "When you are going to war." Yugi answers after a few seconds. "Correct." Atemu nods. "My turn." I ask, "When I am in horse form, what would you need to equip me with, for if Atemu was going to war." After a few more seconds Yugi says, "A crimson bridle trimmed in gold with the eye of Horus on the sides, a soft crimson horse blanket trimmed in gold, so that the ash black saddle trimmed in crimson won't be directly resting on your back." I smile and say, "Correct." Atemu says, "My turn, what jewelry would you bring if there was visiting royalty from another country?" "The ones that are inlaid with silver," Yugi pauses before continuing, "because silver is more valuable than gold and bronze here in Egypt. And you want to impress your guest by looking your finest." Atemu says, "Correct." I then "My turn," after a little thought, I pout say, "I'm all out of questions." Atemu sighs and says, "This is the last question before we go to the court, Yugi. What do you need to gather when I need to work in my study room?" "A bulrush pen, a few ink cakes, a stone, some papyrus, a palette, and a damp cloth." Yugi glances up. "Mostly correct." Atemu says. "But you forgot about water to dampen the ink cakes with and a light to see with. But otherwise you did very well." "Thank you." Yugi mutters as he glances back down to his lap.

I see Atemu staring at Yugi and I have to hold myself back from saying, "For the love of Ra, it's obvious you guys are in love with each other so won't you admit it to yourselves and each other yet!" A guard comes in, bows on one knee and says, "My Prince, the pharaoh has summoned you to the courtroom, he said that he has news that he must share with you immediately." "Thank you." Atemu dismisses the guard with a wave of his hand. "Looks like we have to go now." Yugi and I nod and follow the prince to the throne room.

We make it to the throne room and see that most everyone has gathered. I see that Bakura and Seto are arguing, while everyone else is talking. I see Tea and shoot her glares that appear to make her a little nervous, perfect. "Attention." Aknamkanon calls. "Everyone quiet down." The buzz of conversation ceases and everyone looks towards the pharaoh. "It has been confirmed that in 6 months the court shall journey to the land of Japan to see about a peace treaty with the emperor." Aknamkanon pauses. "Those who are confirmed going are myself, my son, High Priest Mahad, and High Priest Seto. Those who will also go will be decided and announced in three months." Upon hearing the announcement, I immediately get excited, knowing that my soul mate is in Japan. 'I should talk to the pharaoh about me going, too.' I think, hopeful that he can allow me on the trip.

After the announcement, we all talk together in the lounge room. "Well that was interesting." Bakura says. "A visit to Japan sounds cool." "Yeah." Marik agreed. "Do you think we could go?" "If you behave." Seto says from the scroll he's reading. "Seto, if those two behave, father will wonder what they're up to." Atemu reminds his cousin. "Hey Hashira, didn't you say, that your soul mate is in Japan." I nod and say, "Yes, I'm thinking of asking your father if I can go, even though I might already be going seeing that I am your bodyguard. "Well," Seto turns back to the scroll, "we need to get ready for our visit, so I suggest reading up on the country." I say, "I can learn all about the country, just by talking to my Drago-Shiro in my sleep." "Will do, Seto." Atemu nods. "Where's Joey?" "Hopefully cleaning my chambers like I told him to." Seto says with a sigh. "Ryou's cleaning also," Bakura says from the couch. "After he was going to see some animals." "Malik-pretty cleaning," Marik nods. "Then he's going to spy on Tea." "Malik-pretty?" Seto looks up from the scroll. "Malik-pretty is pretty." Marik answers with a shrug. "You're weird." I look at my friend with a hint of concern. "And you're just figuring this out?" Atemu questions.

**Author's notes: Next chapter will be more Tea bashing than in this chapter, it will be a while for the next chapter though. Also I will not post the next chapter until I get more reviews so Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: A trip and assassins?

**Author's notes: I'm back, with another long chapter, even though I haven't really gotten any reviews since my last chapter, I just couldn't wait. I wrote this whole chapter without any help, and it includes: Tea, Ushio, Weevil, and Rex bashing, some Fantasyshipping and another trial. You will also find out if Hashira gets to go to Japan. I own nothing but Hashira, enjoy the chapter.**

After talking in the lounge for a while, I ask Atemu if he can come with me to the pharaoh's chambers since, I admit I'm still a little uneasy about talking to the pharaoh, and he says okay. We walk to the pharaoh's chambers and knock on the door. We then hear the pharaoh say, "Come in." Atemu and I walk in and Atemu says, "Father, Hashira wishes to speak with you." The pharaoh says, "Okay son, you can go." Atemu nods then leaves the room. The pharaoh then says, "Hashira, what did you want to talk to me about." I say, "Pharaoh, I was wondering if I could go on the trip to Japan, because you know how half shadow creatures like me have soul mates, well my soul mate is in Japan." The pharaoh nods and says, "So, want to meet your soul mate for the first time?" I nod and he smiles and says, "You needn't worry, Hashira. I was already going to have you come along, you are my son's bodyguard, after all. When you meet your soul mate in person, be sure to introduce me." I smile and he says, "You may leave." I nod and leave the room, heading for the horse stables to see if I can make some horse friends and think to myself, 'This is the best day of my life.' Unfortunately that feeling doesn't last long. I smell Tea and hear her whiney voice say, "Hey Freak." I turn to were she is and see that there is knife in her hand. I pale a little but that much, because one there are no laws that I saying no harm is to come to half shadow creatures and two, because I know the moment I'm in danger, I know that my father will come and protect me.

Tea says, "Freaks like you don't belong in the palace so I'll eliminate you." I immediately transform to shadow creature form and point my horn at her. She smirks and says, "Now I know you're a freak." I smell assassins, but not just any assassins, these assassins are rare assassins that hunt down half shadow creatures. One jumps onto my back and is so big and heavy, I fall down in pain. Another puts rope around my hooves. I shoot a fireball via my horn at Tea and another assassin comes and blocks my attack. Tea laughs and says, "Freak, you can't beat me," she then points the knife at me and says, "I should've done this the moment I met you." I then yell, _/Help...anyone...shadow assassins...Tea...knife...help!/_ The assassins smacks me in the face and says, "Shut up, no one can save you now." I pale as Tea steps forward and brings the knife into my side. I neigh out in pain. A light appears above us and my father appears, looking quite pissed off. He kicks Tea and the big assassin away from me and bites the rope off my hooves. Tea has a look of horror on her face as my father tries to get me to lift my head, but my side, it hurts too much. I hear footsteps and try my best to whiney to my father, "Dad, take care of the three assassins, make sure they can't escape. They hunt down half shadows like me." I smell Atemu and Yugi approach and see my father attack the assassins and notice that Tea is escaping. Then I black out.

I feel pain in my side as my eyes start to open up. I hear a deep baritone voice say, "Hashira, you woke up." My ears pick up the sound of feet rushing over to us. My eyes open up fully and I see everyone looking worried. I see that I'm in human form and ask, "What happened?" Atemu says, "We heard you call us and then we heard a very gut wrenching neigh so we came as fast as we could. When we finally found you, you passed out, and when you did, you went back to human form. We captured the three assassins and Isis took care of the wound on your side." Bakura says, "Hashira you said you could take care of any assassins or anything like that so what happened?" I sigh and say, "Tea approached me with a knife in her hand, so I prepared myself for a fight, but I was caught off guard when those assassin attacked, and I can tell you right now, they aren't your standard assassins. These are rare assassins that only hunt down half shadow creatures like me. How Tea was able to contact one of them is beyond me. I was unable to defend myself, because one had me pinned to the ground, another had rope tied around my hooves, and the last had blocked my magic from reaching Tea. She then stabbed my side in an attempt to kill me. If it wasn't for my Father, I would be dead. The only problem is that there are no laws that say that half shadow horse's can't be killed. I am just glad that we captured at least three of those assassins, it's one of the reasons that we are so rare."

Atemu's eyes darken and he says, "So we can't do anything." The pharaoh sighs and says, "I'm afraid she's right, son. All I can do is leave her off with a warning. She has broken none of our laws." I sigh and say, "My pharaoh, there is one thing I forgot to mention about my kind. If we are injured and nearly die, and our fathers don't kill whoever attacked us, then us half shadows can exact our revenge in any possible form, and I have the perfect idea." I smirk and look at Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Joey, who each after a few seconds, smirk and get a look of hope in their eyes. I say, "Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, I want you four to prank her every time she tries to get near me, Atemu, or Yugi, and every time you prank her, you have free reign to do it as hard as you want, even when you are pranking her for fun, and you can start whenever you want." Each one of them smiles widely and Bakura and Marik both say, "This is the best day of our lives." Then each of the four boys take turns hugging me, which hurts since I'm still recovering from my injury, then they run off, smirking evil-ishly all the way. Atemu looks at me and says, "I think you just made them the happiest people in Egypt." I shrug and say, "Well, no matter how much I want to see Tea dead, I know that it is not the right thing to do, so I just decided to make four certain people happy, and by the sounds that my ears are picking up, they are trying to decide what they are going to do to her."

Isis says, "Hashira, your wounds have healed faster than a humans injuries." I tell Isis, "That's because even my human form has horse qualities: sense of smell, acute hearing, a sixth sense that allows me to sense danger, high fight/flight instinct, horse gestation period, leg strength, my fighting abilities, etc, my wounds healed fast because of me being a half shadow." Isis looks at me and says, "Horse gestation period?" I say, "Yeah, if I ever get pregnant by my soul mate, while humans have a nine month pregnancy, horses have 11 months but anything between 10 and 12 months is normal." Atemu says, "High fight/flight instinct?" I say, "Yeah, since in the natural world, horses are considered prey animals, animals that are hunted by other animals for food, that means that we have an acute danger sense, when faced with danger this instinct kicks in, we can either stand our ground fighting or we high tail it out of danger's way, I just always choose to act on my instinct to stand my ground." Isis says, "Well Hashira, you just need some more rest and you'll be okay by tomorrow." I nod and everyone hears a shriek and laughter, and we know that the four pranksters have pulled their first prank.

The pharaoh says, "Hashira, tomorrow when you are healed, we will hold the trial for those three assassins, okay." I nod and yawn, while everyone leaves. I look out at the sky and see that it is nighttime, I might as well get some sleep.

_**Dream start:**__ I open my eyes to see that I'm back in the valley, I notice that my wound from the real world stayed with me, so I head towards the oasis to wash my wound. When I get to the water's edge, I look at the wound and growl when I see the blood covered scar. I begin to get rid of the blood, when I hear a familiar voice say, "Uni-Shira?" I look behind me and see Toshiro looking right back at me. His eyes then wander to my wound and eyes are immediately filled with worry. He then asks, "Uni-Shira, what happened?" I sigh and say, "Drago-Shiro, you know that evil woman, Tea, I told you about." He nods. I sigh and tell Toshiro what happened. His peaceful turquoise eyes become full of absolute rage and he says, "I'll kill her." I shake my head and say, "Drago-Shiro, you can't do that, besides, I have four of the best pranksters in the palace torturing her with pranks." He smirks, obviously liking what he heard. I then say, "Hey Drago-Shiro, you know how the pharaoh, the prince and other Egyptians are coming to Japan for a peace treaty, right." Toshiro says, "Yeah." "Well, I am coming with them, because one, I'm the prince's bodyguard, and two because you're there." I say with a smile. Toshiro's eyes light up and he says, "Yes, we get to meet each other face to face in the real world." I remember something I forgot to ask him before and ask, "Hey Drago-Shiro, I've been wondering this, how can you speak Egyptian?" Toshiro says, "One of the servants in the Japanese palace is very fluid in it, we learned from him." I say, "Okay." Toshiro looks at my wound again and asks, "How much pain are you in?" I sigh and say, "It hurts a little, I was just using the water in this oasis to clean it up a little. Want to help?" Toshiro says, "Yes." He focuses his energy and creates a bowl made of ice. He then puts water in the bowl and sets it next to me before going to the trees and getting big leaves. He then uses his magic to turn the leaves into rags and dips them in the water. He then proceeds to wash off the blood, which him touching that area hurts. I feel the sting and Toshiro says, "Uni-Shira, this will help with the pain." He then turns the rags into bandages and puts it on my wound. I say, "Thanks Drago-Shiro." He nuzzles me and says, "I'll do anything to make sure you're happy and safe." I sigh and then an idea comes to mind and I say, "Drago-Shiro, if you ever get me pregnant one day, then you better not become a mother hen." Toshiro looks at me and innocently says, "I won't ever dream of it." Way too innocently. I then say, "Drago-Shiro, with this wound, I can't transform until I'm healed, I don't want to risk getting hurt more." Toshiro thinks and then says, "Maybe I can transform, and you can ride me in the sky." I know that when I'm in human form, in order not to fall off, I'm going to hold on tightly, so that is what he's getting at, fine it's just an excuse to cuddle him. I nod and he transforms. He then crouches down, allowing me to get on, and says, /You might want to hold on./ I nod, knowing what is going to happen, and wrap my arms around his neck. He then flaps his mighty wings and we take off, and I must admit it feels great riding on him. After a while of flying, we both see the light saying that it's time to wake up and we say our goodbyes.__**:Dream End**_

I wake up with a yawn and see Isis sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up. She says, "Good morning, Hashira." "I say, "Good morning, Isis." She then checks my wound and says, "You are fully healed, Hashira." I nod and say, "That's because what happens in the dream world stays with me to the real world, and my soul mate proceeded to wash my wound and bandage it up." Isis smiles and says, "It's nice to know that you are in love with someone who can help you. Come on, it's time for the meeting." I nod and follow Isis to the throne room.

Atemu sees me and says, "Hashira, nice to see you're up." I say, "Thanks," I turn to the pharaoh and ask, "Can we start the trial please?" The Pharaoh nods and everyone gets to where they need to go and he says, "Bring in the prisoners." Honda and five other guards bring in the assassins and I finally get a good look at them. The one who squashed me on the floor had very large eyebrows, black hair with bangs that look like his eyebrows and the assassin might as well be a Hitotsu-Me Giant with how big he is. The one who tied the ropes around my hooves had turquoise hair in a haircut that makes him look like a beetle and blue buggy eyes and he was very short. The one who blocked my attack on Tea was as small as the other and had long brown hair with bangs that looked like he once spilled purple paint on them and had small brown eyes. I can tell that they all have Ka, black hair has Hitotsu-Me Giant, fitting his stature, turquoise hair has Insect Queen and brown hair has Two-Headed King Rex. I whisper what I know to the pharaoh and ask something. The pharaoh nods and asks, "Can you three tell us your names?" Black hair says, "My name is Ushio the Tormentor." Turquoise hair says, "I'm Weevil the Exterminator." Brown hair says, "I'm Rex the Deadly."

Seto reads from a scroll stating the charges, and I say, "Oh so they are wanted criminal thieves who also make a living on assassinating innocent half shadow creatures." The pharaoh says, "We will now hold a trial of the millenium items." Karim steps forth, reads all of them, and none of them pass. Shada steps forth, reads all of them, Ushio has torture devices and money everywhere in his soul room along with the giant, Weevil has spider webs covering his soul room along with the giant insect, and Rex has bones in his soul room along with the two headed monster. Aknaudin steps and one by one extracts their Ka. Seto then proceeds to seal their Ka in a sealing stone. The pharaoh then says, "Hashira, since you are the one they attacked, you must decide their punishment." I smirk and say loud enough for the whole throne room to hear, "I have decide the prisoners' punishment. They will be executed by means of being torn apart by the shadow creature fathers of the half shadows you have harmed." The three exhausted assassins hear this and attempt to get free. The pharaoh then says, "They will be executed at sunset, take them down to the dungeons." The three screaming and struggling assassins are then dragged to the dungeons to await their deaths.

The pharaoh turns to me and says, "Hashira, you will need to contact your father for this execution to work, right." I nod. He then says, "Hashira, I have noticed that you have a wild streak like Bakura and Marik, so after you contact your father, you can go torture them as much as you like." I smirk and say, "Yes, my pharaoh it shall be done." I then transform into shadow creature form and transport myself to the Domain of the Beasts to talk to my father and call the shadow creature fathers that had their children killed. After I finish talking, I transport myself back to the palace and go back to human form. Bakura and Marik find out I'm going to torture the prisoners, so they give me a bag full of whips with blades and knifes, and tell me the best ways to torture people, before I go and exact some revenge.

At sunset, I am down in the pit, that the prisoners will be pushed into, talking to the shadow creature along with my dad. I leave the pit just as the prisoners are being brought out, bleeding heavily and covered with cuts and bruises. Bakura and Marik tell me the admire my work and the three assassins are pushed into the pit being torn to shreds. We all leave back to our chambers, and I feel really happy.

**Author's notes:-Tea bashers are booing at what she did to Hashira- I couldn't think of three assassin OC's so I just used those throwaway villains from the anime. I don't really know what I'm doing for the next chapter and that's why I need reviewers. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Finally the Mazaki's leave

**Author's notes: I'm back, and only one reviewer since last chapter -sad face-. I need reviewers. I have a tendency to get easily distracted so I need people to review or I run out of ideas. Anyway, I borrowed a lot of quotes and ideas from MMMG, because I was kind of running out of ideas. Please enjoy the chapter. **

A week passed since I had gotten attacked and the Mazaki family was about to head home, taking the bitch with them. "Tea is leaving today." says as he enters the lounge, Joey right behind him. "Good riddance." I say as I watch Atemu play a game of Senet with Yugi. Small discussions during the previous week had revealed that Yugi loved to play games, and rarely lost. Atemu also rarely lost games, so playing with Yugi proved to be a challenge. "Aw." Bakura pouts. "Are you pouting?" Marik asks as he studies his friend. "Yeah." Bakura answers. "I wanted to play more pranks on her." "Same." Marik and I sigh.

"Why do you guys not like her so much?" Malik asks. Another rule that had been laid down, long before Yugi and his friends became servants, was that when they were in the lounge, as long as they didn't get loud, or into trouble, the servants could talk and play games with their friends. Occasional questions were also asked. "You don't get it?" Seto sits down as he glances at the most Egyptian looking teen of the four. "I get you guys don't like her." Malik replies. "I just don't get why."

Twenty minutes, plus some laughter later, the personal servants understood why we hate Tea and the now deceased Vivian. "You got horses into the throne room?" Joey laughs from his position on the ground. "What a riot." "I wish I could have been there to see that." I sigh with a smile. "And we pranked them every chance we got after that." Bakura finishes. "I'm extremely grateful they did." Atemu adds. "I fear I would have lost my sanity if they hadn't." "Same." I sigh.

"My prince." Everyone turns to see Honda standing in the doorway. "What is it Honda?" Atemu asks as Yugi takes his turn. "Your father requests your presents for the departure of Lord Mazaki and his family." "Very well." Atemu sighs. I look at Yugi and nearly burst out laughing. "Uh, Atemu?" Yugi asks. "Yes Yugi?" Atemu turns his attention back to his servant. Yugi taps the board and Atemu looks down. All of Yugi's pieces were off the board. He has won. "Well done." Atemu nods. "But now we need to go and see the Mazaki family off." "The rest of us should go as well." Seto says as he stands from his seat. "I need to be there because it is my duty as Atemu's." I say, "I will also need to be there since I am Atemu's bodyguard, and Bakura and Marik will just show up anyway." "You know it." The mentioned two grin.

Half an hour later, the Mazaki family was ready to depart, good riddance. As the pharaoh and Lord Mazaki talk Tea comes up to Atemu and me, and Tea and I exchange death at each other and I think I'm winning. "I hope we will see each other again soon, my prince." Tea says seductively. I wisely think to myself, 'That day will be too soon for everyone.' and Atemu says, "We shall see, Lady Tea." As I notice Tea leaning closer to Atemu, I get ready to slap her in the face, when I notice Yugi release a frog onto Tea. She screams and the everyone realizes it is just a prank. "Come my dear." Lord Mazaki says, a bit embarrassed. "It is time for us to go home." Tea follows without a word, as the frog hopped after her and outside of the palace.

Once the gate closed, Aknamkanon turns to Bakura and Marik. "A frog?" "We didn't do it." They said together. "Indeed." Aknamkanon shakes his head. "You are all dismissed until the evening meal."

"Where did the frog come from?" Bakura asks once everyone is back in the lounge. "You mean you didn't do it?" Seto asks. "No." Marik answers as he and Bakura shakes their heads. "Then who did?" Atemu asks, then turns to Joey and Malik, who are quietly arguing about the game of Senet they are playing. "Joey, Malik." "Yes?" Joey asks as they turn to the prince. "Did either one of you let loose the frog that got Tea today?" Seto asks. "I wish." Joey says. "Me too." Malik adds. "If neither of you did it," Marik questions, "and if we didn't do it, who did?" Atemu looks at me and asks, "Hashira, did you do it." I smirk and say, "No, when I saw Tea about to kiss you, I was getting my smacking hand ready, but out of the corner of my eye, I actually saw Yugi with a frog in his hands and release onto Tea." Atemu's eyes go big and he looks at Yugi and asks, "Yugi, did you release the frog onto Tea." Yugi nods. Atemu says, "I thank you, Yugi, into eternity, or near to it. Tea's face was priceless."

That evening after supper, we went to our chambers to get ready for bed. Atemu says, "Seriously, thank you, Yugi." I sigh and say, "Atemu, you have said that 100 times since you found out it was Yugi, stop saying thank you." Yugi gives a small hum of acknowledgement as he continues to work with a pillow that looks like it refuses to fluff. "Yugi?" Atemu asks. "Yes?" Yugi glances up from the rock hard pillow. "Is everything alright?" Atemu questions. "I'm only asking because you seem to be beating the non-existent life out of my pillow." "Everything's okay." Yugi replies patiently. "Your pillow is refusing to get comfy." I say, "Let me see it." Yugi hands the pillow to me and it is not comfortable at all, so I beat it until it gets soft. "Alright then." Atemu nods and changes into his sleeping shendyt. Yugi and I are so grateful that the prince is changing on the other side of the bed curtains.

As Atemu climbs into bed, Yugi places the last pillow at the head of the bed. "Good night Atemu. Good night Hashira." Yugi says as he picks up his oil lamp, and the jewelry. "Good night Yugi. Good night Hashira." Atemu replies, and closes the curtains. "Good night boys." I say as I transform and lay down. A few minutes later, my acute hearing picks up small sniffles from Yugi's room, and the sound of tears falling from Atemu's bed and Yugi's room. I think to myself, 'Two cracked hearts are calling for each other, but they don't even know it.' I sigh and go to sleep, planning on asking a little help from Toshiro.

**Author's notes: Yeah, next chapter will be some Puzzleshipping, and some Fantasyshipping maybe. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12:Pranks, fighting and a bath?

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and again with only one reviewer on my story. Ra, I hope people are still reading my story. There will be hint to Blindshipping and a hint to Fantasyshipping. I have some ideas and quotes from MMMG, they don't belong to me, and some ideas from this book I have called "My Very Own Horse Book" I luv horses! Why do you think that my OC can transform into a horse, has a horse for a mom, has a FireWing Pegasus for a dad and tried to make friends with horses if it weren't for Tea. I own nothing, but Hashira, enjoy.**

One month later and everyone is enjoying some peace and quiet, sometimes. "BAKURA, MARIK!" Seto shouts, hurting my sensitive hearing. I see Bakura and Marik running from a very wet and angry Seto. I run towards Bakura and Marik, easily catching up due to my speed. I say, "Need a ride." Bakura and Marik nod as I smirk and transform into horse form, slow down to a speed they can keep up with, have them jump onto me and I say, _/Hold on boys, you haven't experienced this sort of speed./_ They grab my mane since they are riding me without a saddle and without a bridle, as I speed up leaving behind a very tired and pissed off Seto trying to catch his breath. I find a safe place and slow down. They hop off and say, "Wow Hashira, you do come in handy." I sigh and say, _/What did I say when I first met you and Bakura made that one comment./_ They say, "Oh, sorry Hashira." _/Now let me in on it, what hilarious thing did you do?/_ Bakura says, "We were trying to pull a prank on Joey, but Marik sneezed at the last second and Seto was the one who got wet." I neigh with laughter as Ryou and Malik finally find us.

It had been a tense month between Yugi and Atemu, for they wouldn't admit their feelings for each other and it intensified when the pharaoh announced that he would be engaged by six months after his birthday and married by 18th birthday. His 17th birthday was only about a month and a week away. Luckily for the lovesick men, the pharaoh said that Atemu didn't have to pick a girl. I had been asking Toshiro in my dreams if there was a way to get them to admit their love, but nothing has worked, I just end up keeping Toshiro updated hoping for ideas.

Two hours later, we are relaxing in the lounge. Joey had found it very amusing that Seto had gotten soaked, especially when he himself had been the original target. Seto however, is still pissed that he had gotten wet and needed to change his clothes right after the midday meal. "Hey Seto," Atemu glances up from his scroll, obviously not being able to concentrate with the sound of his cousin gnashing his teeth together, I can't even concentrate on my own thoughts with that noise. "Want to go a round or two?" "With what?" Seto glances over as Atemu stands up. "Sais." is the reply. "You're on." is the answer.

"Hey boys, can I join in, my father did train me for battle, and by battle I mean in shadow duels and taught me a few things with sais. I used to practice just for fun and if there is ever a situation in which I can't transform. I'll just warn you, I don't use normal sais, I use fire as my sais. That way in battle, it will hurt a lot more." Atemu thinks and then says, "Yeah, you can join us, as long as your sais, don't actually burn us." I say, "I only let it burn people if I want to, the flames are like the flames of my shadow creature form, only those I trust and know don't get burned. They will only hurt if I cut you, like normal sais."

As we leave I hear Malik ask, "What are they doing?" and hear Bakura say, "They're going to practice fighting with their sais. And maybe a few other weapons. Want to watch?" and then hear Malik say, "Who wouldn't?" I sigh and say to Seto, Atemu, and Yugi and Joey who followed, "Boys, we might have people watching us fight."

A half hour later, while I'm sparing with Atemu, I notice Yugi leave. I think that it's because he thinks the Atemu, shirtless, sweat glistening off of his smooth muscled tan skin, and no jewelry, not even his crown, is very appealing, but of course I unlike normal human girls, feel no romantic feelings at all, if it were Toshiro though, I would be a drooling mess. A few hours later, we all leave to get cleaned up. I think I kicked a certain prince and high priest in agility and speed and maybe a little muscle, but they keep saying that I am not human so of course I can beat them.

I can tell that with Atemu shirtless and Yugi most likely in the room trying to take his mind off of Atemu, I'm thinking I should leave them alone.

I tell Seto and Joey that I normally wash in horse form by jumping into an oasis, but since Seto tells me that humans wash horses in the palace, he orders Joey to wash me, in horse form of course I wouldn't let Joey perv on me.

I take him to the stables give him certain brushes: a curry comb, a dandy brush (stiff brush), a body brush, a hoof pick, a large bristled brush, a very large bucket of water and some rags. I tell Joey very strict ways to brush me in horse form like, don't rub my legs and face with curry comb and brush in circular movements, with dandy brush use quick flicking movements, use long smooth strokes with body brush and he can do face and legs with that brush, be extremely gentle with my hooves, I tell him that he must be gentle because horse hooves are like human fingernails, I tell him how to properly do my hooves, have him brush my mane and tail working through any tangles, and how to properly bathe me with the bucket and rags. I transform and we get started. After an hour or two, I am still a little wet, but I feel clean and the water is glistening off of my coat. Joey however is wet and tired. Since I want to show everyone what a great job Joey did on his first try, I stay in horse form and head toward dinner with Joey following.

On the way, we meet up with Seto and I praise Joey in front of him and Seto smiles and says that Joey might not be and I quote, "An incompetent mutt who can't learn new tricks after all." which leads to another argument. We get to dinner and see everyone, but Yugi and Atemu. Isis sees me and says, "Wow Hashira, your coat is beautiful." I say, _/Seto made Joey do it for me, and after I told him what to do, for his first try he did well./_ Everyone comments how beautiful I look and we wait for the prince to arrive with his servant to see how his 'pet' looks. "Where's Atemu?" Marik asks. "Yeah." Bakura adds. "We haven't seen him since he left to clean up, and it's been a few hours." "Someone say my name?" Atemu asks as he and Yugi walk through the doors. "Just wondering where you were." Seto replies. "Getting some work done." Atemu answers. "Father, you'll find that I've read up on the scrolls of different legends, and Hashira, you look great." I nod and finally go back to human form. "Very well." Aknamkanon nods as his son and servant sit down.

I chew on a date knowing by the way Atemu and Yugi were holding hands, apparently no one else noticed, that Yugi and Atemu were together, finally.

**Author's notes: I so turned Joey from a servant to a slave in this story, and I so kicked Seto's and Atemu's butts. Hahahahahaha. Finally Yugi and Atemu are together, even if no one in the story, but Hashira and maybe Isis, knows it. Isis because of millenium necklace, Hashira because animals, like horses, are said to be able to pick up on things humans can't, animals are very sensitive to emotions. Please review, especially if you like horses just like me.**


	13. Chapter 13:Dream Love and Real life love

**Author's notes: Wow, I got two chapter written and up in one day. I got my first follower today also so this is a big day for me. Whoo Hoo! I got some ideas and quotes from MMMG and I don't own them, The only thing I own is Hashira. Blindshipping and Fantasyshipping and hint to Bronzeshipping. Now say hello to Raider. -holds up gray tabby cat- **

**Raider:Meow(Please enjoy the chapter or she will senselessly cuddle me) **

**FireWing Pegasus: Raider you are so cute, enjoy the chapter please. -cuddles cat senselessly- **

**Raider:Meow!(Help Me!)**

After dinner, we all get ready for bed. As Yugi, Atemu and me enter the room, Yugi yawns. "Tired?" Atemu questions as he turns to him. "Yeah." Yugi mutters softly, and then stops. "Is everything okay?" I ask, seeing Yugi not moving for like ten seconds. "I guess." Yugi answers. "What's wrong?" Atemu asks. "Um," Yugi pauses. "WhereamIsupposedtogo?" "Come again?" Atemu and I obviously don't catch that. "Where am I supposed to go?" Yugi says a bit slower. Things start clicking in my head. "Ah." Atemu nods. "I'll let you know after you answer a question." "Okay." Yugi looked to Atemu. "Why do you love me?" Atemu asks. Boom in my head. "Ahem, boys you have company." The boys freeze and look at me while I laugh my ass of. I finally stop laughing and say, "Don't worry, I already could tell something was up with you two, I was just waiting for you to come out and say it. In fact I could tell you both were in love, back when you two met. I saw it in your eyes, it was obviously 'Love at First Sight'."

Yugi and Atemu sigh and turn back to each other. "Well," Yugi pauses, "You're… um… well…" "You don't know." Atemu and I say flatly. "I do know." Yugi bursts out. "I just don't know what to say. But I know if I'm apart from you, I have an ache that refuses to leave until I see you again. Just being close to you, to a man who cares about someone who doesn't deserve anything; someone who is willing to put others first, even secretly; you're someone who knows how to love. That's why I love you." Wow, I did not expect that. "I know." Atemu says softly. Yugi glances up. Atemu moves in front of him and wraps his arms around him. "Then why…?" Yugi doesn't finish. "I felt doubt." Atemu explains. "So many people want to be with me, it would break my heart if the person I love just wanted me for my body or my position. That's why I asked. I didn't mean to torture you."

"Okay." Yugi sighs. "Atemu?" Yugi glances up. "Yes?" "Same question." Yugi replies firmly. "Why do you love me?" "I love your gentle soul." Atemu whispers softly. "I love the way your eyes shine when the bird sing every morning, how you try to make peace and not fight, when to get help..." "Due to lack of height." Yugi interrupts with a grumble. "True." Atemu chuckles. "But not everyone admits they need help. You always protect others, even if it means you get hurt. You shine with a caring light. Such kindness and bravery is what caught my attention." 'Wow, Atemu can be so romantic to Yugi, I wonder how romantic Toshiro can get if he wants to be.' I think with hopeful thoughts. "Thank you." Yugi whispers. "And I thank you." Atemu replies as he runs a hand through Yugi's hair. "I will always love you." "And I you." Yugi whispers back. Atemu leans his head down and kisses Yugi's lips.

I see this action and say, "Boys, I think it's time to go to bed, I really don't need to see that. This is one of the times I'm happy to be a horse. You see while humans throw up when they get sick, horses do not have the capacity to throw up, so if I get sick, it is really bad. I have seen horses get sick just from eating too much, and because of their sickness, they die. Why do you think, I don't each a lot." I go to bed, and hear them go to sleep, too.

_**Dream Start:**__ I see the oasis and sneak up on Toshiro getting a drink. I get right behind him without making a sound and push him into the water. I laugh hysterically as he comes up and shoots a playful glare at me. He says, "Not funny, Uni-Shira." I giggle and say, "You know that I can be quite playful at times and guess what." Toshiro gets out of the water and says, "What?" "After a month of trying Atemu finally got together with Yugi." I say with a smile. "Finally, and I still wonder why that name sounds familiar." Toshiro says with a questioning look. "I don't know, you did say that Yugi is Japanese for game. Hey Drago-Shiro, want to fly." Toshiro transforms and says, /What do you think?/ I also transform and say, /I couldn't agree more./ We take to the air and do our nightly sky dance. After a while of flying, we land on the ground and I say, /Hey Drago-Shiro, I have ridden you before, you want to ride me?/ I use my magic to create a crimson bridle trimmed in gold with the eye of Horus on the sides, a soft crimson horse blanket trimmed in gold, and an ash black saddle trimmed in crimson. I also go to horse form and show Toshiro my big ruby eyes, which act just like puppy dog eyes. Toshiro smirks and goes into human form and begins to put the tack on me. I smile as he hops on. He says, "Uni-Shira, let's see you ride." /Like the wind, Drago-Shiro./ I rear up for effect and gallop around the valley. I hear Toshiro go, "Whoo Hoo!" and "Yeah, this is awesome!" After a while my legs begin to tire and Toshiro seems to sense it as he slows me down. He says, "You tired, Uni-Shira." I nod and he hops off, takes off the heavy tack and I go back to human form. "That was fun, Drago-Shiro." Toshiro says, "Yeah." He wraps his arms around my and we kiss. I say, "__baHebbak, baHebbak id-dunya, Drago-Shiro."__ Toshiro says, "What does that mean Uni-Shira?" I sigh and say, "I is Arabic the Egyptian root, it means, I love you, I love you a lot." "I love you, too."Then the light wakes me up. :__**End Dream**_

I wake up and see that it's morning, I look and see Yugi and Atemu in the same bed. Memories of yesterday come back and I smile. I kick the bed with my hooves and Yugi wakes up, while Atemu makes noises even I can't understand. I see Yugi try to get up with no avail. He says, "A little help Hashira." I nod and walk up to Atemu who buries his face into Yugi's hair and yell to Atemu only, _/WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD, IF YOU DON'T SETO MIGHT SEND BAKURA AND MARIK HERE TO WAKE YOU UP AND SEE YOU SLEEPING WITH YUGI AND THEY WILL START TO TEASE YOU GUYS, SO GET UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DISCOVERED!/_

Needless to say, Atemu wakes up with a start and a major headache. He says, "What was that for?" Yugi says, "Ra has risen, we need to do the same." "You're right." Atemu admits with a sigh as he loosens his hold on Yugi and sits up. "And to answer your question from last night, where you would be sleeping, you're going to be staying in my room from now on. I want you to stay by me as much as possible." "Okay," Yugi says as he slowly sits up, and I see him wince with pain. "Are you alright?" Atemu asks, immediately concerned about Yugi. "I'm fine." Yugi replies and leans onto Atemu's shoulder. "Just a little sore. I knew I would be. Yesterday was my first time." _/Boys, I did not need to hear that, I right now am extremely thankful, I was in deep sleep, too distracted by Toshiro to hear you./_ Yugi and Atemu shoot glares at me, but I remain unfazed. "A warm bath should help with that." Atemu gently picks Yugi up bridal style. _/Boys I am going to go to breakfast and pretend that I don't know that you two are in love. Right now I am averting my eyes, the only person I should ever taint my eyes with is Toshiro./_ I walk out and head for the dining area.

I make it to the dining area and see Seto, Joey and Bakura. As I wonder where, Ryou, Marik, and Malik are, I smell a foul and disgusting smell coming for Marik's chambers and smell Ryou heading right towards it. "Hey guys." They look at me and say, "Hey." Bakura says, "Hey Hashira, what's taking Atemu and Yugi so long." "It's not even time for mid-morning prayers yet." Seto glares at him as he slowly eats some bread, Joey kneeling next to him and eating an apple. "If my cousin isn't here by then, you can go and drag him out of bed." "Seto, I wouldn't." I reply.

"Thank you, Seto." Atemu says as he and Yugi enter the dining area. "But that really won't be necessary." "What did I tell you, Atemu." Atemu glares at me. "Aw man." Bakura grumbles. "Has anyone besides me noticed that Marik and Malik aren't here yet?" Joey asked as he finished his apple. "I noticed the moment I walked in here." I say. "Now that you mention it…" Seto glances around. "Ryou went to see what was keeping them." Bakura waves his hand dismissively. "He should be back soon." My ears pick up the sound of running and sure enough Ryou comes flying into the room, and hides behind his master's chair.

"What in the name of Ra?" Atemu muttered. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked in alarm, and Ryou whispers in his ear, but I hear it too and it explains the foul smell. "Oh. Well, I can't blame you." "Ryou, I so did not need to hear that." I say with disgust. "What happened?" Seto demands. "Marik and Malik," Bakura pauses for a few seconds obviously trying to find the right words, "won't be joining us for a while." "What do you mean?" Atemu asks, Yugi mirroring his confused expression. "They're a bit busy." Bakura says slowly. "With some… _bedroom_ activates." "Which explains the foul odor coming from their room, damn my sensitive sense of smell." "Oh." is everyone's reply. Everyone understands _that_ perfectly.

**Author's notes: That was a good chapter don't you think so Raider?**

**Raider:Meow...Meow!(It would have been okay...if you would stop cuddling me for five minutes!)**

**FireWing Pegasus: Raider, don't scare off the readers, I need them to review, Please review, I mean who can resist my cat's cute face -holds up Raider-**

**Raider:Meow!(Please review and she might leave alone, or rather let me out of her room, she traps me here hoping I will sleep on her!)**


	14. Chapter 14:Love and Bugs?

**Author's notes: I'm back, sorry everyone, I was really busy the past few days, and really sore and tired. Thank you for all the good reviews since last chapter. I have some ideas and quotes from MMMG and I don't own them or anything accept for Hashira. -pokes Raider who is sleeping on the corner of bed- Raider, do you want to say anything.**

**Raider:Growl, Meow!(Leave me alone and let me go back to sleep woman, enjoy the chapter.)**

**FireWing Pegasus:-sighs and shakes head- Ra, you are just like Bakura, Raider.**

A few minutes later, the two blonds come out for breakfast. "Have a good morning." I ask with a smirk. "Huh." Marik looks at me with a blank look. I smirk even more and say, "How long did you think you could hide that you two are together from us. When I saw you weren't here, I smelt for you, and right now I hate my sense of smell." "Huh." Malik looks at me with a blank look. "You and Malik gave Ryou a scare when he went to see if you were coming." Bakura explains. "Oh." Marik shrugs while Malik turns a bright red color. "How long have you two been together?" Atemu questions. "Since a couple days after Vivian's execution." Marik replies. "So you guys only knew each other for a couple weeks before hooking up?" Seto gives a wary look.

I smirk and say, "Seto, as soon as I met my lover, we were together. You'll understand when you fall in love with your, 'puppy'." "Oi!" Joey glares over the table top. "Chances of that happening are less than zero." Seto growls. 'Yeah right, you just don't want to admit it to yourself.' I think smirking. "What's less than zero?" Mahad asks as he and Isis come into the room. "Of my cousin and Joey getting together." Atemu replies with an even tone. "Oh." Mahad shrugs. "If it happens, it happens. If not, it doesn't." Isis on the other hand, I can tell is holding back a smile. I think she know they would get together, it was probably just a matter of when. "By the way," Isis covers her smiling as she turns to Atemu, "why were you more on the late side of arriving for dinner yesterday and breakfast today?" "You two were late today as well." Atemu points out. "We have a reason." Mahad says with a small smile. "Moving on." Isis says as a small blush covering her cheeks. "Please answer the question."

"What question?" The pharaoh asks as he enters the room. "I'm simply waiting for your son to tell us why he was arriving close to late yesterday evening and this morning." Isis responds. "Well son," The pharaoh looks to Atemu, "you usually are here earlier. But the past two meals you have arrived later than usual. Care to explain." Atemu looks at his hands before looking at Yugi, who stopped eating the date he was munching on. I know what is going on and say, "Atemu, if you don't say it soon, I will be as blunt as Marik and Bakura and just say for you." Atemu looks at me shocked and replies, "I was delayed." "By what?" Marik asks. I look at Atemu and Yugi, then I sigh and say, "Atemu and Yugi fell in love and are together."

Everyone looks at me shocked and Atemu and Yugi stare at me jaw dropped. "Really?" Marik says with a glint in his eyes. "Any teasing," Atemu glares at me and Marik, "and I'll make sure the only way you get anything again is by being submissive." "Whoa." Bakura and Seto chuckle. 'Atemu must really care for Yugi's feelings to make that kind of threat.' I think with a smirk. "I'm not surprised." The pharaoh says with a nod. "I was actually wondering when you two were going to tell each other." I look at him and say, "Pharaoh, I was wondering the same thing ever since they laid eyes on each other. "What?" Atemu and Yugi stare at us. "I've seen the looks you've thrown each other when the other wasn't looking." The pharaoh chuckles. I also chuckle and say, "Talk about love sick."

Atemu and Yugi turn bright red. They obviously didn't know they had been obvious. "That's another reason why I made the announcement that you were to be engaged by the age of 17 ½." The pharaoh explains. "I was hoping to get you two to admit your feelings." "Well it worked." Yugi mutters. "Since people are confessing," Bakura turns the attention away from the blushing couple, "Ryou and I got together two weeks ago." I look at him and say, "I knew it two weeks ago, when I started smelling your scents on each other." "Really?" Malik and Joey slyly look over at Ryou, who turns 5 shades of red. "Seto," The pharaoh glances over, "anything we should know?" "Nothing is going on between me and my servant." Seto states evenly. I smell him and do not smell Joey on him so that means he's telling the truth. "Alright." The Pharaoh nods. "Atemu, I would like to see you and Yugi in my study after breakfast." "Yes father." Atemu replies. I just look at them while chewing on a date.

After breakfast, Atemu and Yugi leave for the pharaoh's chambers, while I hang out in the lounge talking to everyone. Seto asks, "Hey, Hashira, what do you like to eat other than dates?" I say, "Well I love plants and hate meat. There is only one kind of meat that I actually love to eat." Bakura asks, "What's that?" I say, "Scarab Beetles, they are juicy and provide me with the nutrients that meat would give me." Marik asks, "Why Scarab Beetles?" I sigh and say, "On my mother's side, I am half horse, and my mom is descended from a type of horses found in Arabia, Arabian horses. In order to survive, Arabian horses are pretty much the only horses in the world that eat insects. With plants hard to find in the desert, normal horses would die, so Arabians, eat the bugs for nutrients. I just love Scarab Beetles, and they are a delicacy here in Egypt." Bakura says, "I'll see if you can get some Scarab Beetles, Hashira." I say, "Thanks, I'm going back to Atemu's chambers to wait for them." Marik says, "See ya, Hashira."

I walk back to Atemu's chambers and see he isn't there yet, so I decide to relax on the bed waiting for him and Yugi. A few minutes later, Atemu and Yugi return. Atemu says, "Hashira can you go get the gold box with the bracelet in it?" I nod and enter the jewelry room. I spot the small gold box and grab it. I take the box back to the bedchambers and give it to Atemu. "Thank you, This is what my father was talking about." Atemu says as he opens the box, showing Yugi and me the content.

It is a bracelet. The band is made of gold and silver intertwined with one another, but it is a simple design. The only jewel is a silver inlaid opal with the Millennium Symbol carved onto it. "It beautiful." Yugi breathes. "Yes." Atemu agrees. "It has been passed down generation to generation. The jewel will change color every time a new wearer is found." "What is it for?" Yugi asks. "To tell everyone that you are my lover." Atemu says as he clasps the bracelet around Yugi's wrist. As he does so, the gem shimmers and changes to a beautiful amethyst. "It matches your eyes." "Thank you." Yugi smiles. "You're welcome." Atemu smiles back before leaning down the few inches in their height and gives Yugi a kiss. "As much as I want to taste you more thoroughly, we do need to get back to the day." "Fine with me." Yugi sighs. I finally say, "You guys can fill me in on everything as we meet up with the others."

**Author's notes:Well that was a good chapter, folks one difference between me and Hashira, she likes bugs and is a vegan, I will never put a bug in my mouth and I hate vegetables. Anyway I kinda enjoyed making Hashira be blunt. -looks at Raider curling up in a ball sleeping and I think snoring and is definitely looking a lot cuter than normal.- Please review. (\(^_^)/)**


	15. Chapter 15:Pranks and puppies

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm back, but what is with only one reviewer, Ra, what is with people reading but not reviewing. (\(*-_-*)/). I was starting to get writers block on this chapter. Oh and I just want to say something for those who are wondering and have not read my profile, I am planning a sequel, it will be called 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' in fact ever since I started this story, my writers block was mainly influenced by inspiration for the next story instead of this story. I have a lot of quotes and ideas from MMMG, I don't own them or Yu-Gi-Oh! the only thing I own is my OC. Please enjoy.**

After a few minutes, we finally make it to the lounge and see our friends have been waiting for us. "About time." Marik says, being the first to notice us in the doorway. "What did he want?" Bakura says before we have a chance to sit. "Calm down." Atemu says as he raises his hands in mock surrender. "If you would let us get situated, we'll tell you." "Well," Malik says after we get comfortable on the chairs. "Well what?" Yugi asks. "What did the pharaoh want?" Ryou finishes, being unusually impatient. "I'd say if Yugi would be willing to wear the title of lover." Seto declares. "What makes you say that?" Joey asks. "Because mutt," Seto replies, and points, "he's wearing the bracelet that the lover of a member of the royal family would wear." "For the last time," Joey glares, "I am not a dog." I see Yugi about to say something and I say, "Yugi before you say anything I am going to cover my ears." I put my hands to my ears and nod to Yugi bracing myself for the yells, that I just know are going to happen. "We're also getting officially engaged on Atemu's birthday." Yugi adds.

"You're _what_!" everyone exclaims. Even with my hands to my ears, with the noise I wince for my eardrums. Atemu and Yugi jump. "We are going to get married." Atemu explains patiently. "Father thinks it's for the best. And quite frankly, I agree with him." "But still." Joey gasps. "You'll understand when you fall in love." Yugi says as looks at his friend. 'With Seto.' I add in my head. "I guess." Joey looks unconvinced. "Aren't you two moving kind of fast?" Marik asks. "This coming from the guy who hooked up with his servant after only knowing him for two weeks?" Bakura sarcastically answers. "Touché." Marik says. I say, "I hooked up with my lover after like, ten seconds."

"But you can't tell anyone." Yugi blurts out. "Say what?" Malik looks confused. "Why?" Marik whines. "I want to rub it in Tea's face." "You're not the only one." Atemu sighs. "Since the official announcement is on the eve of my birthday, it has to remain quiet until then." "I want to tell her more than any of you guys." I say with a pout. "But you can tell her that I'm his lover." Yugi smirks, "I can't wait to see her reaction." "Sweet." Bakura and Marik give their 'Trouble Time!' grins, while I get a very horsey smirk on my face.

"Atemu," Seto glances over, "if Yugi is your lover, he could get hurt by other people. He won't have a personal servant's protection anymore." "Father already thought of that." Atemu replies. "Yugi is still my personal servant, but he is also my lover. He has protection. And besides, I know he likes being close to me. Being a personal servant does just that, rather than if he were just my lover." I look at Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Malik and instantly avert my eyes. "Will you guys cut that out!" Joey snaps suddenly. Bakura and Marik are heavily making out with Ryou and Malik. "What's the matter?" Bakura asks as he separates from a red faced Ryou. "Jealous?" Marik adds as he did the same. "Never." Joey glares. "It's just weird to see my friends doing that after no one would give us a second glance for so long." "Aw." Yugi smiles and leans forward to give Joey a hug. "So glad you care." "Thanks." Joey mutters. I say, "Guys, don't think too much into it, when we finally meet my lover face to face, there will most likely be a lot of making out. Toshiro told me himself. I am just glad to do it in a human form so I don't have to deal with his dragon's forked tongue. It can taste the air." Seto says, "Hashira, don't be as blunt as the pranksters."

Later, in Atemu's study, I say, "Seto and Joey want it, they want to know what it's like to be in love. For Joey the arguments aren't helping any and for Seto, he is way too stubborn." Yugi and Atemu says, "We were thinking the same thing." Yugi then giggles and says, "Kinda like the way we were." "Yes." Atemu smiles. "But I think we can give them a little nudge in the right direction. With a little help that is." "Then let's get that help," I grin, "and start Operation Puppy Love."

After a while we get together and Bakura, Marik and I came up with an idea, unfortunately the idea gets majorly tweaked by Atemu, Ryou and Yugi, to get Mr. High and Mighty and the Dog together. "Do you think this will work?" Yugi asks. "We're about to find out." Malik answers and points.

Seto and Joey are walking down the hallway, shooting lethal glares at each other. It is obvious they had been arguing and had been interrupted. As they continue on, Seto's feet suddenly slide out from underneath him. Joey stares at him for a second before doubling over in laughter. "It's not funny." Seto snaps. "Yes it is." Joey says between giggles. "I told ya that robe of yours was too long." "I did not trip over my robe." Seto growls as he picks himself off the floor, only to end up flat on his back again. "Okay." Joey mutters as he stares again.

"I told you oil would work." Ryou giggles softly.

"Don't just stand there," Seto glares at the dumb looking servant, "help me up." "Uh-huh." Joey mutters, distracted as he follows the order. "Thanks." Seto grunts lowly, but is ignored. After yanking Seto to his feet, Joey feels the ground in front of him. "It's slick." Joey mutters. "What?" Seto gets on a knee next to him. "Feel." Joey gestures to the floor. "It's slick, like oil or something was spread here." Seto feels the ground and discovers Joey is right. "Guess I'd better find a servant to clean this up." Joey says as he stands back up. "Don't want anyone else tripping." "Yeah." Seto nods as he stands up. "You do that. But then get back to my chambers. You really need some lessons on how to hold a sword properly." "Do not." Joey calls over his shoulder as they leave in different directions. "I fought with one for years."

"Aw, damn it." I curse. "It was a good idea." Marik admits. "If only they both tripped." Malik grumbles. "Now what?" Yugi asks. "We come up with something else." Atemu replies firmly.

One month later, Seto and Joey were no closer to getting together than when they had first met. I had even resorted to asking Toshiro for the same advice he gave me when we were trying to get Atemu and Yugi together. Even with the help, all attempts were met with the ugly face of failure. Even after getting water dumped on them. They had changed at separate times in separate room.

"I can't take it anymore." Bakura groans as he flops onto a couch in the lounge. "There so stubborn." Ryou sigh as he starts to massage Bakura's shoulders. "You're really tense." _/Blame the stubborn couple./_ I say in horse form. I am currently in horse form because I was hanging out with the palace horses, and my body was to achy and tense to go into human form. "We've tried everything." Marik complains from the love seat. "I'm officially out of ideas." Malik says from next to his lover. "I'm burned out." _/Even Drago-Shiro is outta ideas./ _I say with a horsey pout. "There has to be something." Atemu groans. "We could try tripping them again." Yugi offers. _/We did that already./_ I point out. "Yeah," Yugi nods. "But this time, both of them need to trip." "One on top of the other?" Atemu asks. "And lips doing the same." Yugi finishes. "I like it." Bakura says.

"Like what?" Seto asks from the doorway. "Just some prank ideas for Tea." Marik smirks. _/Which reminds me./ _I start thinking of prank ideas for Tea via telepathy to Bakura, Marik, Malik and Joey. "I don't want to know." Ryou sighs as Joey walks past and sits on a pillow. "Well you can put those pranks to good use in a few hours." Seto says as he sits in a chair that is close to Joey's pillow. "The Mazaki's are arriving in a few hours and staying until after Atemu's birthday." _/When did you find this out?/ _My big horse eyes widen and I get to my hooves in a matter of seconds. "Half an hour ago." Seto replies. "And it took you this long to tell us why?" Atemu growls. "It was announced in the priest's meeting." Seto explains. "It took another 20 minutes to wrap up, 5 minutes of arguing with the mutt after the meeting, and another 5 to walk down here." "That would do it." Ryou nods his head as he walks over to me and starts to massage my back, which feels so awesome at the moment, while I send even more hilarious and dangerous prank ideas to the four pranksters in the room, earning evil-ish smirking. "Oh joy." Atemu groans. "At least we can rub us being together in her face." Yugi chirps as he fingers his bracelet. "Good point." Atemu agrees.

**Author's notes: Hm some major hints towards Fantasyshipping and some hints that Puppyshipping might actually happen next chapter and some well anticipated Tea-Bashing Whoop Whoop. Down with the bitch. -Leaves the cat locked up in room to find a mob of readers to get pitch forks and chase Tea- **

**Raider:Meow, Meow, Meow!(That girl needs to get a life, why did she have to leave me here alone, Please Review and she might let me outta here.)**

**FireWing Pegasus:-in the distance with a flaming pitch fork- Damn right -sees Tea and unleashes the karate she has been learning since two years earlier and starts using flaming pitch fork like a bow staff- You will pay for what you did to the OC based off of me!**

**Tea:-in the distance runs screaming for life and has burn marks from flames-**


	16. Chapter 16:Tea is back and horses rule!

**Author's notes: Hey everybody, I am going to ignore the fact that once again, I only got one reviewer. Tea bashing right off the bat. Warning to anyone reading this chapter, if have turned into a Hashira fanboy or fangirl, she is very hot looking in this chapter. Finally the 'happy 17th birthday Atemu' chapter is here, slightest hint of Fantasyshipping, if Toshiro were real and in this room with me, I would fangirl, if he and Yami/Atemu take their shirts off and started beating each other up for my hand in marriage, I would fangirl so much and glomp them, the other side of the world might hear me. I do not own MMMG's ideas and quotes, or anything else except for Hashira. Enjoy ;)**

A few hours later, I am in human form with Atemu and Yugi, as the Mazaki family safely arrive, along with a few other Lords and their families who had come in honor of the Atemu's birthday. I immediately smell Tea and tense a little, remembering what she did to me. "Atemu!" The three of us cringe at her voice as she comes over failing to notice the cringing. "Atemu, I've been looking everywhere for you." Tea cried as she latches onto Atemu's arm, effectively making me turn from peaceful pet, to angered bodyguard and Yugi turn from sweet boy, to serial killer. "Lady Tea," Atemu says angrily, "you are to address me a 'your highness' or 'prince'. You do not have permission to call me by my name, as I have already told you." "But," Tea's eyes go wide, "we're going to get married. I deserve to call you by your name." "No you don't." Yugi and I say at the same time glaring as we finally snap, tired of Tea's attempts of seduction. "You just want to marry the prince for the crown and his body. He does not love you."

Tea's eyes flash as her hand flies towards me. Yugi grabs her wrist, and Tea gasps seeing his bracelet. "No!" Tea cries and wretches her hand out of his grip, then lunges at the servant. "He loves _me_. I'm the one he will marry." Tea knocks Yugi to the ground and I get ready to get her off of him and I see Atemu slap her. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echos in the hall. As she looks at Atemu from the ground, her mind is obviously screaming in denial. "Hear this Lady Tea, and hear it well." Atemu glares down and her. "Yugi is my lover. But he is still my personal servant. I will let your ignorance slid this _once_. Anymore and you will suffer greatly. My love is with Yugi, and always will be." I smirk and say, "Yeah and don't forget Lady Tea, I haven't forgot what you did to me and I have been practicing and getting stronger and there are four pranksters that really want to have a go at you via my orders and whenever they want. Good day Lady Tea." Each time I say, Lady, I say it with disgust. Tea just sits on the floor and watches the Atemu and Yugi snuggle together as we continue to the dining hall.

"Nice performance." Bakura snickers as we come in. "Ditto." Marik and Malik chorus together. "It is nice to see Tea getting what's coming to her." Seto and I agreed. "Well," Yugi glances down, "now she's going to be coming after me more than ever." "Not after my birthday." Atemu says as he gently holds Yugi's hand. I say, "Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, you know that until I call off the pranks I want you to prank her twice as often, and I will actually help you guys sometimes, you do remember the ideas I gave you four today, right." The four mentioned have their eye go big and big evil-ish smirks play on their faces.

Dinner passed without event. After dinner is another story. Seto and Joey trip on a rope and land on top of the other. Lips doing the same. They quickly pull apart, blushing. Then they leave the room, holding hands. "One gold says Seto will need a silencing spell." I snicker as I twirled a rope. "Another says your right." Yugi agrees. "And that Joey will be limping." Everyone including me stare at him. "What?" "It's always the quiet ones." Marik sighs as he shakes his head.

One week later, Atemu and I groan as we flop down flat on our faces onto Atemu's bed. "Another one?" Yugi asks as he walks past and into the bathing chambers. "Yes." was our muffled answer. Atemu and I are officially at wits end. All of the visiting princesses and ladies all flirted with him, along with trying to get into his bed. Never was he more grateful to have Yugi at his side. He really kept the worn out prince grounded after practically being slobbered on by estrogen spiked ladies, that term being used loosely. While I had men flirting with me at every turn and since Toshiro isn't here with me, I have no protection.

"Well," Yugi comes out of the bathing chambers with 5 bottles of oils, "Atemu, they'll leave you alone after the announcement." "And some," Atemu counters, "like Tea, will keep trying. Maybe even try harder." Ever since Tea had found out the two were together, she had done everything possible to split the two up. But pranks from Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, and me had prevented anything from happening to the couple. "We'll see." Yugi says as he puts the oils down on the bedside table before straddling Atemu's waist, making him look over his shoulder. I say, "Atemu, at least some people will leave you alone, I can't wait for the trip to Japan, so I can have Drago-Shiro with me." "You both are way too tense." Yugi says as he pulls Atemu's shirt off. "So you are going to relax and get a massage." "I will transform for the massage." I get off the bed, transform and curl up on the floor waiting for Yugi to get done doing Atemu's massage.

"Sounds good." Atemu agrees, and then moans as Yugi starts to rub the lavender oil into his neck and shoulders. "And that feels good." "Don't get too comfortable just yet." Yugi replies as he wipes off his hands, grabs the frankincense, and has Atemu roll onto his back, where he proceeds to rub the oil into the skin above his heart. "Interesting scent." Atemu says as he notes the combination._ /Yeah, that is an interesting scent./_ I just lay there enjoying the scents. "And I'm not done yet." Yugi answers, and has Atemu roll back onto his stomach. Yugi cleans off his hands as he scoots down to Atemu's feet, which are massaged with black pepper oil. After wiping his hands clean, spearmint is applied to Atemu's forehead. The last part is another round of lavender. As Yugi finishes, soft and even breathing meet our ears, making us smile. Atemu has fallen asleep. After cleaning up, Yugi does me which feels awesome and I fall asleep, and then sense Yugi asleep.

I wake up to the sound of screaming and see Yugi is the one. I hear him yell, "Ji-chan!" 'So Yugi is from Japan, than explains the name. Ra dammit, Toshiro was right.' Toshiro and I had bet on whether Yugi was from Japan or not. If I had won, Toshiro would have had to make-out with me, a lot. Toshiro won, which means, there will be a lot of sex in my future. Atemu wakes up and we try to get Yugi to wake up too. "Yugi!" We shout until he jerks awake to see us looking down at him with concern. "Atemu, Hashira?" Yugi gasps, his voice sounding raspy. "You were screaming." Atemu says as he hugs his small lover. "It sounded like gee-chan." "Gee-chan?" Yugi questions. "I can't remember my dream. None of it." "Maybe it's part of your past." Atemu replies. "Since you can't remember your past, and because of the mind block, anything you would dream about you also probably can't remember." "Makes since." Yugi admits. 'Since we will go on the trip to Japan anyway, I'll wait to tell him' I think.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asks as he sits up. "Ready?" "For the celebration and announcement." I say. "Oh yeah." Yugi smiled. "We should get changed." Atemu says. "And bathe. Father specifically said we bathe." _/I'm going to have a servant wash me, then I'll use my magic to change what I'm wearing./_ I leave to find a servant.

An hour later, I walk back into Atemu's chambers, to see them fully clothed and drying their hair. I look at Yugi and see that he is wearing, a white tunic with crimson and gold trimming covering is upper body, but leaving his stomach and lower back uncovered. An amethyst shendyt wrapping around his waist, and is held in place by a crimson belt that is also trimmed in gold. Gold arm bands clung to his upper arms, while his lover's bracelet adorning his right wrist. This would be his new attire until he and Atemu were married, when he would receive a new set of clothes. I look at Atemu and see that he is wearing his usual party clothes.

I say, _/Hey guys./_ They look at me and say, "Hey." Atemu says, "Hey Hashira, what are you going to wear to the party?" I transform to my human form and then I surround myself with magic. When the magic goes away, I am wearing a red dress that falls to my ankles with gold designs in the shape of horses and gold trimming on the dress, the same red sash with gold trimming for the waist, under the dress I have gold clasps on my legs like armor and they are only from my ankles to my knees, a black tunic with red and gold horse designs with red and gold trimming on my upper body leaving my stomach and lower back uncovered, gold arm bands adorn my arms; a bunch from my wrist to my elbow, like armor and a single gold arm band between my shoulders and my elbows, gold earrings on my ears, my crimson cape with gold trimming looks like my wings turned into a cape, and red sandals with gold and black trimming. If Toshiro were to look at me right now, his jaw would drop to the floor and say that I looked, drop dead gorgeous/hot.

Atemu and Yugi look at me and Atemu says, "Hashira, if I wasn't in love with Yugi I would say that you are smoking hot." Yugi says, "Same." I smirk and say, "I don't really like the dress and the elaborateness but I like the arm and leg bands and the earrings." "Time to join the party." Atemu says and offers his arm to Yugi. "Care to join me?" "Of course, my prince." Yugi giggles as we leave the room.

As soon as we enter the throne room, which is also used as the ballroom, all the men who were fawning over me, look at me and all I see are jaw dropped idiots everywhere. Four hours later and the party is in full swing with, surprisingly, no pranks from anyone, yet. I had been asked to dance 19 times now, Ra, why do I have to look so hot. I am chewing on a Scarab Beetle trying to enjoy the party, when man number 20 says, "Hey baby, want to dance?" He licks his lips and say, "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend and besides, I'm a half shadow creature, not a human, so you can't have me bucko." I take my scarabs and leave.

I see the pharaoh stand and get everyone's attention. "My people and honorable guest," The Pharaoh starts, "I have an announcement. My son has found the person he wishes to spend the rest of his life with." Cheers rose from the crowd, many are lords and their daughters who think they have been picked. "This person will now be revealed to you." The pharaoh pauses. "My son has chosen, Lord Yugi of Szua." This announcement didn't surprise me. We had discussed this with the pharaoh the previous month. It had been decided that the public would better except Yugi if he had a title. The room is quiet for a second before louder cheers erupt. The people in the palace knew Yugi was a good choice for their prince, while the remaining people were just being polite. As the people continue cheering, Yugi kneels in front of the pharaoh, who places a gold and silver intertwined circlet on his head, signaling his new position as the prince's fiancé.

After a few minutes, Marik, Malik and Bakura come to me and say, "Hashira, let's do it." I know that the it they are talking about is releasing horses, and I know that this time we might get caught but for laughs, I say, "Yes." We make our way to the stables and I transform. Bakura, Malik and Marik unlock all the locks and I tell the horses to follow me. Marik, Malik and Bakura hop onto me and we ride to the throne room. We make a mess.

Since I know that Yugi and Atemu will lock the doors, I sleep with the horses tonight. When we wake up we are in the throne room. When we see, Atemu, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Seto, Atemu looks around and says, "Déjà vu just isn't strong enough." "Huh?" Marik glances up with a blank look. "Horses." Atemu clarifies. "In the throne room. Déjà vu." "Yeah." Bakura grinned "That was fun." _/I seriously don't know how you got horses here without me, last time/ _I transform back and yawn. "Of course." Seto rolls his eyes.

"The throne room in an absolute mess!" High Priest Aknaudin rants as he enters the room and sees us. "The tables and decorations are ruined, there is food everywhere, and the odor is atrocious!" "And Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Hashira will be a part of the cleaning crew." Isis says as Aknaudin pauses for breath. "WHAT!" the other three shout, as I say, "Hey I did this knowing we would get caught, and I just did it for the laughs, but I didn't expect the punishment to be cleaning." "That's right." Mahad nods at the dumbstruck faces while Atemu and Yugi hold onto each other as they laugh their asses off. "You're the masterminds of what happened in the throne room, so you get to clean it up."

"We didn't do it." Marik protests. "Hashira, you'll have a different job from the others, you will gather all the horses, put them back in the stables, come here clean up everything the horses left behind, then finish cleaning up with the others. Ryou will remain with Seto and Joey today." Isis continues as if she didn't hear him, touching her Millennium Necklace. "Seeing that he wasn't involved." "Aw." Bakura slumps into his chair. "Wouldn't I stay with Yugi?" Ryou asks. "That's what normally happens." "I have lessons now." Yugi replies as he sits in his new spot, a chair next to Atemu. "Oh right." Ryou mumbles. "As Joey said last night," Yugi said, "it shouldn't be that hard. I've been observing palace life for a few months." "Lucky." Marik grumbles. "We've got to clean." "I've been cleaning for the past 3 months." Malik shoots back. "Where have you been?" "The only really bad downside to my punishment is picking up what the horses left behind." I shudder at the thought.

**Author's notes: I kinda feel bad about Hashira, but at least if Toshiro sees her like that, it will make some sweet Fantasyshipping, and a warning to everyone, never in my life will I ever right a lemon, I am still innocent so no lemons. Please Review, especially if you liked the outfit Hashira was wearing. ;3**


	17. Chapter 17:Dreams and Love

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I am bummed by lack of reviewers. I got writer's block for this chapter. I do not own anything, not even quotes from MMMG, except for Hashira. Enjoy the chapter.**

"I am never complaining about the job servants do again." Marik moans as he sits down on a couch in the lounge. It is mid-afternoon, and Isis has officially proclaimed the throne room, and the surrounding rooms that had been damaged, clean. "Good." Malik sighs as he leans his head on Marik's shoulder. "And nothing is happening tonight. I'm way too tired." "Same here." Marik agrees. "Boys, I so did not need to know that." I say to the tired men. "I think we'll stick with pranking Tea for a while." Bakura groans as he sits in a chair and places a hand over his eyes. Next to him is Seto, who is busy doing some of his work while Joey and Ryou play Senet. "Same." I say with a yawn.

"Is there an output area in the brain for extra info?" Yugi asks as he enters the room and flops down onto the nearest sofa. "Everything okay?" I ask as Ryou makes his move. "Just a code T.M.I." Yugi weakly responds. "A what?" Seto pauses and glances up. "**T**oo **M**uch **I**nformation." Atemu answers for his worn out fiancé. "Good one, I'll have to use that the next time Bakura, or Marik talk about their sex lives." I chuckle as Joey makes his move. "Please be quiet." Yugi whimpers as he rubs his forehead. "Defiantly too much info." Atemu whispers as he pulls Yugi onto his lap and rubs his forehead. "Thank you." Yugi sighs as Atemu's hands do their work. "It will get easier." Seto says as he watched the two. "It will just take a few days." "I hope so, soon, I'll have to give riding lessons to Yugi, so if he has to ride me somewhere, he will not fall off of me." I say with a tiny groan.

"My prince?" Everyone turns to see Honda standing in the doorway. "What is it Honda?" "Your father has summoned Lord Yugi, High Priest Seto, Lord Bakura, Lord Marik, and yourself to the throne room for a meeting." "Did he say what it was about?" Bakura asks as he lifts his hand from his eyes. "No." Honda says. "Let's go and get it over with." Marik gripes as he stands up, pulling Malik with him. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can relax again." "Well put." Yugi agrees as he and Atemu start towards the door. "Do you have any more lessons today?" Joey asks his worn-out friend. "No." Yugi says with a smile. "Well there's a plus right there." I say with a grin.

"Why do we have to be here?" Marik whines. "I'm tired." "Well then," Isis says as she passes by, "you should have thought of the consequences for your actions before playing your prank last night." "No one asked you." Bakura snaps, a little short tempered from all the work. I choose to say nothing. "Thank you all for coming." The pharaoh says, ignoring Bakura and Marik's grumblings. "It has been officially decided who will be journeying to Japan. Those who will be joining myself, my son, High Priest Mahad, and High Priest Seto are Lord Yugi, High Priestess Isis, Lord Bakura, Lord Marik, Half shadow creature/My son's personal bodyguard Lady Hashira, Lord Wong and his wife, and Lord Mazaki and his family. The remaining High Priests are to remain in Egypt and protect our people. So let it be written, so let it be done."

"Well that I didn't mind finding out." Bakura says as we resettle in the lounge. "Me neither." Marik adds as he fiddles with the lover's bracelet he had given Malik this morning. "But we need to get thinking on pranks to play on Tea on the trip." "You're right." Malik says. I nod and say, "Yes we most definitely need to, I will not have Tea ruin my time with Toshiro, although when I told Toshiro about what she did to me, his exact words were, "I'll kill her." so I'm not going to worry that much, but we still need to prank her, a lot." "Oh great." Ryou moans. "Now love," Bakura gently strokes Ryou's bracelet that signified he is a lover, given to him last night, "you don't have to join us." "Where did Yugi go?" Joey asks as he glances around to see his friend and the prince weren't with us in the room. "Atemu mentioned something about a hot bath and a massage to relieve some of Yugi's tension." I reply as Seto looks at Joey's bracelet which catches some light. "Seems like he's a bit more tired than we originally thought." Seto says.

A half hour later, I walk into the chambers and Yugi looks like he's gonna fall asleep. "You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Atemu teases, seeing Yugi with his eyes closed on the bed. "Maybe." Yugi replies. "Feeling better?" I ask. "Immensely." Yugi replies as he opens his eyes. "Anything else that you need?" I ask. "A nap before dinner." is the reply. "Then rest." Atemu strokes Yugi's hair. "I'll be working in the study if you need me." "Okay." Yugi yawns and snuggles under the covers. In less than two seconds, Yugi was in a deep sleep. I also take a nap.

A few minutes later, I wake up to the sound of screaming again. I see Yugi jerk awake, gasping for breath. "Yugi!" Atemu races into the room. "Are you alright? You were screaming again." "I'm fine." Yugi says as he sits up and is pulled into Atemu's embrace. "Just another dream." _/Do you remember what it was about?/_ I ask. "No." Yugi shakes his head. "That's the second one in 24 hours." Atemu sighs as Yugi buries his head in his shoulder. "Something's happening. Or someone is trying to tell you something." "Maybe we could ask Isis." Yugi suggests.

"Yes." Atemu agrees. "After dinner. Which, we actually need to get to."

After dinner, Atemu and Yugi go to Isis to see what's up, while I decide to take a nap and see Toshiro.

_**Dream start:**__ I look around and see Toshiro having a drink. I notice that I'm still in my party clothes and say, "Hey Drago-Shiro." Toshiro looks at me and his jaw drops. He starts looking up and down me and says, "Hashira, you look drop dead gorgeous." I giggle and say, "I know, Drago-Shiro, last night was a party." I pout and say, "Drago-Shiro, you won the bet. Turns out Yugi is from Japan, he was yelling Ji-chan in his sleep." Toshiro gets a devilish smirk on his face. He says, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in person." I sigh and say, "Anyway, I pulled a prank with the guys and got in trouble so I am really tired today, and I will be going on the trip to see you." Toshiro smiles and says, "Be sure to bring the dress, and we don't have to do anything until you are ready." I nod and say, "I could use a rest, you said something about it being colder in Japan than Egypt." Toshiro says, "Yes, luckily your horse form and shadow creature form can withstand the cold." I add, "Also, my human form has the abilities of my horse form so cold won't affect me much." Toshiro begins to tell me more about Japan and we snuggle for the rest of the dream.__**:End Dream.**_

**Author's notes: Yeah, not my shortest chapter but still short. Just a warning, during the month of November, I will not write anything, I will be busy starting writing the sequel to this story. If you want me to keep writing, then review. The next few chapters, I will be glad to write. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18:The trip and a surprise?

**Author's notes: I'm back, and another long chapter is coming your way. I added a lot of info in this chapter, especially some info on horses. I had some writer's block so I posted a one shot that so far only one reviewer, kinda upset. I do not own, Yugioh, MMMG's ideas, or anything else, except for Hashira. Enjoy.**

It's the we leave for Japan, and I am just a bundle of hyperactivity, I can't wait to leave. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can be with Drago-Shiro. The trip will take about 1 ½ - 2 months, given there aren't any problems on the road. Bandits and the like, but that's why Bakura and Marik were going, and one of the multiple reasons I'm going. I have just been worried because Yugi has been kind of nauseous and I can't help him in any way, because I am half horse and horses can't throw up, instead we get sick to the point where we can die. Luckily Isis is able to help. I also can smell that there is a change in Yugi's scent, but I just can't put my hoof onto what is up. I am with Yugi trying to help him not be nervous about going to Japan, I mean he was from Japan, unfortunately he doesn't remember and I'm not going to spoil knowing to him.

"Ready?" Atemu asks as he comes up behind us. "Yes." Yugi smiles before turning away, his face drooping again. "What's wrong?" Atemu asks. "Nothing." Yugi quickly puts on a false smile. "Yugi," Atemu gives a stern look. "I know when you're lying to me. What's wrong?" "It feels odd to leave." Yugi admits. "Egypt is all I know, and now I'm going to a place I've only heard of about six months ago." "More like five and a half." I say as Atemu takes Yugi into his arms. "Everything will be alright. You know how to behave better than I do. Here, and in the ways of the Japanese court." Atemu tells him. Yugi blushes at the praise, but Atemu is right. He picked up how to behave as a guest faster than Atemu did. Atemu, though he really doesn't want to admit it, still has trouble using chop sticks. Yugi has given him some small lessons, but they didn't seem to be helping. I say, "Yugi, I'll help you and Atemu, just like Toshiro helped me. I don't need to be taught because Toshiro already gives me lessons, afterall he lives their." I wink. "How's your nausea?" Atemu asks, changing the subject. "It's gone." Yugi replies with a real smile. "Thanks to Isis's medicine. It is truly vile stuff though." "Trust me," Atemu chuckled, "I know."

I smell pranksters so I say, "Atemu." and point in a direction. Atemu, Yugi and I turn to see a grinning Bakura and Marik walking towards us. "Your father's wondering what's taking you three so long." Marik says as he smirks at the Yugi and Atemu. "But it seems we just caught them at the wrong time." Bakura snickers as he finishes. "You weren't going to get dirty in the hallway were you?" "No!" Yugi squeaks as he turns bright red. "Will you quit?" Ryou hisses at Bakura as he smacks him upside the head. "Yugi has more common sense than that. So does Atemu. You, on the other hand…" "Ow! I was teasing." Bakura whines as he rubs his head. "And that hurt." "Good." Ryou nods his head while Marik and Malik cling to each other as they laugh and I am dieing of laughter very loudly. "It was supposed to." "You're going to be in for a huge punishment later." Bakura growls. "Maybe I want you to punish me." Ryou grins saucily, making Marik and Malik stop laughing, I laugh even harder, and Yugi starts giggling. "What?" "Marik was right." Yugi giggles. "It really is the quiet ones." "No kidding." I agree. "That's twice now that the innocent ones have surprised us with something naughty like that." Marik sighs as he shake his head. "Oh," Atemu glances down at Yugi. "I don't know about that." "Shut up." Yugi cries out as he punches Atemu's arm. "Ryou is surprisingly devious at times as well." Bakura smirks as Ryou tries to clobber him, but ends up making out against a wall. "Is this 'Embarrass your Lover Day'?" Ryou asks with a blush when they finally pull apart. "Because I apparently missed the memo." I sigh and say, "Ra, can we please not talk about your sex lives, at least until I meet with Toshiro."

"Come on." Malik shakes his head, but chuckles none the less. "We need to get going." "You're lucky we're leaving." Yugi shakes his head as he tries to get rid of his blush. "And why is that?" Atemu asks playfully. "Because if we weren't," Yugi looked up innocently, "I would have set Kuriboh on you." "You wouldn't." Atemu gasps. "Like I said, we're leaving." Yugi replies. "So, no." "How much trouble do you think Tea will cause this trip?" Bakura asks. "She'll probably whine the whole way." Marik snickers. "No kidding." Atemu sighs. "I don't know if I can last. Toshiro will be the only thing keeping me from becoming as insane as Bakura and Marik.

"That was a long journey." Seto sighs as the watchman calls that land is spotted. "We're not there yet." Joey points out. "He's just relieved that we can get off this boat. Quite frankly, I am too. Tea was really running my nerves." Atemu replies as he and Yugi exit their room. _/I officially hate boats, if I have to spend another day with Tea, I might drown myself./_ I am currently in shadow creature form, because; one, the flames on my body keep me warm from the cold, two, I can spread my wings and fly outside so I can get away from Tea. After traveling for a month and a half, the shore of Japan is in sight and in a week or two, we will arrive at the palace. "What's with the outfits, and why are you in shadow creature form Hashira?" Marik asks as he and Malik come up the hallway. Yugi and Atemu are wearing Kimono's just like Toshiro. "Yeah, you're going to roast in those, Ryou won't take his off, and Hashira, you sure you won't overheat." Bakura agrees as he and Ryou, who is wearing a kimono that shows that he is a personal servant.

_/Toshiro says that it is a lot colder in Japan than in Egypt, Atemu's dad says that it is also a lot colder, we are taking the offer of warmer clothes, luckily for me I can withstand the cold but when I go to human form, I will change clothes. I also am in this form so I can fly away a good distance from Tea./_ Atemu says, "Yes, we are taking the warning before stepping out and seeing how cold it actually is." Marik smirks and says, "Chickens, bak bak bak." and then he inmates a chicken. I immediately get angry, which causes me to spread my wings, one of my natural defense instincts that are very dominant in my brain as a way to intimidate my enemies into leaving the hell alone, causing Marik to back away, before Atemu and I chase him and those laughing onto the main deck.

"Good Ra! It was never this cold in the desert." Bakura exclaims. "You had a blanket then, and me." Ryou, who is perfectly warm in his choice of clothes, reminds him. "Freezing." Marik says as his teeth chatter. "No kidding." Malik agrees. I do a horsey smirk and say, _/Don't you wish that you had a layer of fur on your body to keep you warm, and maybe some flames to keep you warm./_ Marik, Malik, and Bakura nod as Joey yells from below deck, "Okay, Seto and I are going to take the cold weather warning and put our kimonos on before heading on deck." _/Care to rethink the 'you're gonna roast' idea./ _I say as I nicker out of laughter. **(A/N: Nickering is a lovely, low, staccato sound that usually means, "Hi there. I'm so happy to see you." You can usually hear this sound when you are feeding a horse. Horses nicker to people and horses, but I am just putting it as a horse way of laughing at the moment.)** "Yeah." Bakura mutters as he follows Marik and Malik back down, Ryou following to help his lover get dressed. "That was funny." Yugi giggles and Atemu chuckles and I nicker out of laughter. "Indeed it was."

My ears start flicking back and forth very quickly and I hold my head high, which in horse language means, "I'm really worried!" and I have every right to be as I hear, smell and sense Tea coming quickly. I spread my wings, take flight, and fly on the side of the boat at the same speed because I can easily overtake this boat with my speed. I fly above the water, but below deck so Tea doesn't see me. Spend 1 ½ months with the woman who tried to murder you and you do not want to be around when they come towards you. I hear Tea call, "Atemu!" so I decide to listen in. I peek above deck and see Tea, wearing a kimono. 'Ra, dammit. I wish she didn't take the cold weather warning so that I can see her freezing her ass off. It would have been so hilarious.' One moment I see her trying to be seductive to Atemu, the next moment, I see Yugi telling her off. I fly above deck, hovering in the air, neighing my approval, as I see whistles and cheers from kimono clad Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Mahad, Isis, and a few sailors, along with Tea being once again, a jaw dropped bitch.

Yugi looks embarrassed and I hear one of the sailors call, "All ashore." I fly off the deck and onto the ground. I hear Yugi and Atemu talk about something and hear the words, nausea, mood swings, odd cravings and clothing tight around the middle. I know that these are symptoms that human women have when they are pregnant, but I shrug off the idea of Yugi being pregnant, because he is a guy, men can't have kids, and he hadn't taken the spell that would allow him to have a kid so I just shrug it off, although I do notice that there is something off about his scent, Ryou's scent is starting to smell similar to Yugi's, but I still can't put my hoof onto what it is. I start to smell the air for Toshiro's scent, and I catch a whiff of the smell in the direction of the Japanese palace, unfortunately it would take another 2 weeks to arrive.

We find someplace and make camp. After dinner, Yugi tells me that he is going to see Isis about something, and he even forbids Atemu from going, since he can get really nervous when Yugi is sick or anything, I swear to Ra, if Toshiro turns out like that, even though I have a pretty good idea from the time I got hurt via Tea, I will cut Toshiro off for a month. Since everyone goes to sleep in a tent, aka no room for a 900 pound filly in a tent, **(A/N: On average an adult horse weighs from 1100 to 1300 pounds, but since Hashira is not full grown until she is 20, I made it so one human year to a horse is like 5 years and horses aren't full grown till 4 years old, and since she is short for her age, I cut a few pounds off of her, just so you readers know so you don't think she is fat.)**, I build a box out of firewood and have it big enough for me to sleep in. I change back to shadow creature form, use my magic to make it catch on fire, then I lie down in the flames, fire can't burn my flesh let alone kill me, and drift off to dream land.

_**Dream start:**__"Hey Drago-Shiro!" I yell cheerfully. Toshiro looks at me and says, "Hey Uni-Shira." I giggle and say, "Drago-Shiro, guess what." Toshiro looks at me and says, "What?" I say, "We landed on Japan's shores today. As soon as I stepped hoof on Japan's soil, I could smell your scent, even if it was faint, I could smell you. We will arrive at the palace in about 2 weeks." Toshiro looks at me and then a smile as big as the Nile River happens upon his face. He says, "Great Uni-Shira, we can finally see each other in person for the first time." I nod and then say, "Drago-Shiro, right now you are the only thing in my life keeping me from going insane." He looks at me and says, "She still bugging you." I nod and say, "Today, I was laughing my ass off, because Tea was coming onto Atemu and Yugi actually told her off. It was epic." Toshiro says, "Fill me in on everything." I fill him in on it and then we snuggle for the rest of the dream.__**:End Dream.**_

I wake up the next morning and see that the would still has flames on it and Yugi is looking at me. I ask, _/What?/_ Yugi asks, "One, what are you doing in shadow creature form and two, why are you sleeping in fire?" I explain it to him and then we head to breakfast. After breakfast, Yugi and Atemu tell me and the others come into their tent for they have something important to tell us.

At first they are nervous, but I say, "Come on, spit it out you two." Yugi says, "I'm pregnant." "WHAT!" Everyone including me shout. I knew he was pregnant, but I didn't think it was possible.

This time, Atemu and Yugi stay firmly on the ground, compared to the engagement announcement. "How is that possible?" Joey asks while gaping like a fish. "Do I really need to explain that concept, after all it is usually a woman thing?" I ask with a concerned look. "No!" Joey blushes. "Ra. What I mean is, Yugi is male. How can he be pregnant? I know he hasn't taken the spell that allows him to conceive yet." "We don't know." Yugi answers. "But since I'm pregnant, I think you three should get checked out as well." "Why?" Malik asks, looking as confused as Joey. "Because," Ryou explains, a bit exasperated, "since we believe we came from the same area, we also might be able to have kids without use of a spell." I, at the moment, am trying to hold myself back from telling them that I know they are from this country, and it is very hard. "Oh." Malik and Joey look down. "That is a good idea." Joey mutters. "I wonder if Isis has told father yet." Yugi mumbles. "Did she say she would?" I ask. "Yes." Atemu nods. "But she might wait until we're with him."

"Prince Atemu." Honda speaks from outside the tent, not being able to hear us inside due to a silencing spell. Atemu stands and goes to the entrance. He pulls back to flap of cloth that is the door and nods to his friend. "Honda." Atemu says. "Does father need to see me?" "You and Lord Yugi." Honda replies, his eyes widening before adding in a whisper, "How did you know?" "You seem to be summoning myself and Yugi to my father a lot lately." Atemu replies. "True." Honda admits. "I am also to escort you and Lord Yugi to him." "Alright then." Yugi says from behind Atemu. We heard the conversation. "Can we come?" Bakura asks as he appears behind Yugi. "Yeah." Marik adds. "Honda?" Atemu asks. Everything depends on what his father said. "To a point." Honda replies. "Like, _outside_ of the tent." "Honda, I'll help you keep them from entering." I say with a smile. "That works." Malik says as we all file out. When we get there, Atemu and Yugi enter the tent while Honda and I keep everyone else from entering.

After a while we are told that their is going to be an announcement. "Wonder what the announcements about?" One of the guards says as he mounts his horse and quickly goes up next to the pharaoh's carriage. "Don't know." Another says as he take his place next to his friend. "But the pharaoh said it was important." I smell Tea and head toward Atemu for the safety.

"Attention." The pharaoh calls from the steps of his carriage. "It is time for the announcement." Everyone quiets down as High Priest Mahad, High Priestess Isis, High Priest Seto, with Joey behind him, Prince Atemu, Lord Yugi and me stand on opposite sides of the pharaoh. "It was discovered last night that Lord Yugi is 2 ½ months pregnant with Prince Atemu's child." The pharaoh announces, receiving surprised gasps and mutters from the entire company, excluding those who already know. "About time!" Bakura shouts near the back of the crowd, making Ryou slap him upside the head as Marik, Malik and I double over in laughter while some of the crowd chuckles as well. "Oh Ra." Yugi mutters. "It's not that bad love." Atemu whispers gently. "Blame the hormones." Yugi replies. "Remember, my moods are all over the place." "Duly noted." Atemu says with humor in his voice. "Move out!" A shout comes, making Yugi and Atemu do a mad dash for their carriage, and me to the side of their carriage in order to guard them, before it started moving.

"Wow." I say as I look at the palace. It is two weeks later, and we arrived in the capital city. I am in horse form so I let out a loud whinny toward the palace. Everyone looks at me weird and then a loud roar can be heard from the palace. I let out another whinny saying that we will be at the palace in a few hours and another roar of approval is heard. It is then I hear Yugi start to go to sleep. Being pregnant taxed Yugi's strength. He is starting to become tired very easily and has to use the bathroom more. Atemu really hopes that the people of Japan can accommodate to Yugi's needs, while I on the other hand know that they can. He needs a little slack.

A couple hours later, we arrive at the palace. I look up and see Toshiro in shadow creature form on the roof looking at me, obviously making sure that no one attacks us. He flies down and we stare into each others eyes, before we go to human form and kiss. The kiss feels wonderful since it is real and not a dream. We pull away, and I smell something in the air. I say, "Toshiro, do you smell something, because I can also sense a horrible feeling nearby." Toshiro nods, and I walk back to the carriage. "Whoa." the driver of the carriage says, pulling the horses to a stop. As the door opens, I suddenly see a flash of magic come rushing into the carriage.

**Author's notes: Finally, some Fantasyshipping outside of dream world is going down, and I made a cliffhanger. Hashira, won't fear Tea anymore with Toshiro by her side. Put Hashira's ruby eyes that seem to pierce into your soul + Toshiro's turquoise eyes which also seem to pierce into your soul = Tea getting shivers down her spine whenever the two lovers look at her. We will learn some interesting things about the hikaris next time. -has a devilish smirk- Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble for lovers

**Author's notes: Hey everyone, I'm back again, with another chapter. Let's get it rolling.**

**Toshiro: Hey guys, Hashira what are you doing.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, how did you get in my author's notes?**

**Toshiro: -ignores question- So you are writing a fanfic about us. -scans chapter- This is actually good.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -stares a Toshiro like she's gonna glomp him- **

**Toshiro: -looks at FireWing Pegasus- What are you looking at, Uni-Shira?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -blushes- I think I'm in love. Drago-Shiro, do the disclaimer before I lose all self control please.**

**Toshiro: -sighs- Hashira owns absolutely nothing except 'her' ideas and her OC. Enjoy the chapter.**

As I see the balls of magic fly into the carriages, Toshiro and I search for the perpetrators. I look into Atemu and Yugi's carriage, and see a huge figure grab an unconscious Yugi. I yell, "Stop!" The figure looks at me and sends a magic blast at me. I get knocked back and cry out. Toshiro rushes over to me, and looks at the figure. The figure creates more smoke and disappears. Toshiro looks at me and says, "Are you okay, Uni-Shira?" I sigh and say, "I'm okay, he just surprised me." I look at Toshiro and say, "I thought we agreed not to call each other by nicknames in public, there are pranksters that will use it against us." Toshiro says, "Sorry Hashira, and I checked the other carriages and there were three other men and they also had unconscious men in their arms." I say, "Ra dammit, why did it have to happen on the day we finally meet in person?" Toshiro shrugs and says, "We might as well retrieve everyone who is unconscious." I nod and we gather everyone, I get Seto and Atemu, while Toshiro gets Bakura and Marik.

While everyone tries to figure out what happened, Isis, Toshiro and I try to wake everyone up. I smirk and say, "Toshiro, maybe a little ice can wake them up." Toshiro smirks and nods, then he makes small chunks of ice, I lift everyone up, and one by one, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik wake up screaming from the coldness. They look at me and I giggle and say, "You were knocked out for a couple minutes, so we woke you up." They look at Toshiro and Atemu says, "So, he is the infamous Drago-Shiro aka Toshiro." I nod and Toshiro and I kiss. Then Atemu looks around and asks, "Where's Yugi?" "Missing. Ryou, Malik, and Joey are gone as well." "No." Atemu whispers as his head bends down in despair. "Beg pardon." a new voice says.

We look to see a young man with long black hair that is tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He is dressed in the clothing of a Japanese Guard. Other guards are bustling behind him as they help other Egyptians out of the rubble of what were once the carriages. Toshiro says, "Hey Otogi." He looks at Toshiro and then at me and then says, "Hey Toshiro, is this the infamous Uni-Shira aka Hashira?" We nod and kiss again. He looks at the others and asks, "Could you give us a description of the people who are missing? It will help in the search." "How do you know Egyptian?" Seto asks they get up off the ground. I look at him and say, "On of their servants is fluid in it, Toshiro told me." The guard nods and says, "Most of the palace learned from him. And my name is Otogi."

"Okay. Malik has shoulder length light blond hair, lilac eyes, and is about 5' 11 tall." Marik says. "Ryou," Bakura picks up, "has mid-back length white hair, brown eyes, and is about 5' 7 tall." "Joey," Seto continues, "has blond hair, hazel eyes, and is about 5' 10." "Yugi," Atemu pauses as he chokes up for a moment, "has hair like mine, only an amethyst edging and no lightning bolt streaks. He has amethyst eyes and is about 5' tall, 5' 6 if you add his hair." Otogi ogles at the four of them as if they have grown two more arms. "What?" Bakura snaps, making Otogi jerk. "You just described the missing prince and his three friends." "What!" we all exclaim, making everyone turn and look at us. Toshiro says, "No wonder, it sounded so familiar. We knew Yugi was from here, but Hashira and I didn't know he was the prince, and I'm supposed to be the bodyguard of the japanese royal family." I look at him and say, "Calm down, you had never met Yugi, until the emperor got you like the pharaoh got me."

"Yes." Otogi nods his head. "Come." Otogi moves to a wall in a dark area, summons a ball of magic to his hand, and tosses it onto the wall. "This is a picture of the four as they were playing." Otogi explains as the ball expands and gives color. "It is the last picture we have of them." It shows a courtyard with four boys. Two boys, with different shades of blond hair, are splashing each other in a fountain, another white haired boy sits on a bench as he draws a picture, and the final boy with tri-colored hair sits under a blossoming cherry tree as he plays with a wooden puzzle. "They disappeared from the palace 10 years ago." Otogi says as the picture sharpens in detail. "No one knows what happened to them. They were there on minute, and gone the next. My friends, just gone." "They were your friends?" I ask. "Yes." Otogi nods. "I was gone on a trip with my family when they disappeared. Otherwise, I might be with them right now."

"What is this?" The pharaoh asks as he comes up to the wall. "Yugi and his friends." Atemu answered. "When they were kids." "Excuse me?" "Apparently they're from Japan." Seto replies. "Yugi is a prince," I add in a low toned voice, not wanting to Tea to hear, "and this guard is a childhood friend of theirs." "Oh my." The pharaoh mutters. "We have to find them." Bakura snarls under his breath. "Why?" The pharaoh asks. "Besides the obvious that he was kidnapped." "Ryou's pregnant." Bakura says in a rush. "Only a month now." "I knew I smelt something different about Ryou." I say with a smirk. "Two of them." Marik shakes his head. "Who's next?" "Who else is expecting?" Otogi demands. "Yugi." Atemu whispers. "He's just starting his third month and is my fiancé." "Oh man." Otogi runs his hand across his face. "That really complicates things." "What happened exactly?" Marik asks. "I remember a flash, but I got knocked out." "I was conscious at the time, I can tell you what happened. I saw balls of magic strike the carriages, everything was smokey, I went to check Atemu's carriage first while Toshiro went to check on Bakura and Marik's carriages. I saw a huge black figure grab an unconscious Yugi. I yelled at them to stop, and he knocked me backward with magic. Toshiro rushed over to me and the figure disappeared. When the smoke cleared your lovers were missing, you were unconscious, and there was rubble everywhere."

I smell Kuriboh in the courtyard, and look at him. "_Kuri_!" Everyone else in the courtyard turns to see a brown ball of fur with green feet and purple eyes bounce into the entrance and straight to Atemu and me. "Kuriboh!" Atemu exclaims as I pick him up. "Yugi must have sent him." "What is that?" a new voice says. Everyone turns to see an elderly man with grey spiky hair and large purple eyes, dressed in royal robes, and a crown on his head. "Emperor Sugoroku." The pharaoh respectfully bows as Otogi waves his hand to dissipate the image he had made on the wall. "That is one of the shadow monster's we use for our battles. We don't wish to fight. It was sent by one member of our company that was kidnapped." I listen to Kuriboh and then say, "Kuriboh says that our friends our chained to a wall extremely tired, have bruises, and are in a shack away from here."

"I understand." The emperor nods. "I wish to help you recover your missing companions. Please except my warriors to assist you." "We would appreciate the help." The pharaoh nods. "Otogi." The emperor turns to Otogi. "Gather the men of your choice and assist our guest in finding their stolen companions. Toshiro, you will also assist." "I hear and obey." Otogi replies with a bow before running off. Toshiro turns to the emperor and says, "Emperor, can Hashira come as well, she is my soul mate and is also very skilled in combat." The emperor nods.

In less than a minute, Otogi returns with three other men. One has red hair and gray eyes, the second has brown hair and blue eyes, the third has blond hair and blue eyes. "These are Alister, Valon, and Raphael." Otogi introduces the men, who nod as their names are given. "They are the best to help with our search, apart from Toshiro." "Son," Atemu turns to his father, "I know you wish to help in the search, but I need you to remain here. Bakura, Marik, and Seto will remain as well." "Why?" Marik asks as his eyes widen. "All of you were knocked out and may be suffering internal injuries." Isis explains. "So you need to remain here while the search is commencing. Besides Hashira is going to and if she got even a little damage from the magic attack, it would've healed by now." "Alright." Seto sighs.

"We will bring them back." Toshiro promises. "For you sake, and ours." "I wish you the best of luck." Atemu whispers. "Just follow Kuriboh. He'll lead you right to them." "I hope so." Otogi replies as he glances at the setting sun. "It's getting late." The four guards, Toshiro and me set out, the four guards following Kuriboh, Toshiro and me, following our noses.

**Author's notes: I like this chapter.**

**Toshiro: Only because you had us kissing and working together.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know right. Drago-Shiro, I am going to make you some watermelon flavored pancakes for later.**

**Toshiro: -drools-**

**FireWing Pegasus: You are predictable.**

**Toshiro: Please Review, so there will be more Uni-Shira and me time in the future.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Fantasyshipping!**


	20. Chapter 20: Finding friends

**Author's notes: I'm back and very happy with chapter and so is Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Damn right, and I like being here with Hashira reading her story, rather than being in the goddamn office around the smell of sake with Rangiku and Momo pestering me. Momo is about as bad as Tea when it comes to seducing me only she is not nearly as evil and she purposely puts herself in danger for me to rescue her, I only want a sibling like relationship with her. -finishes rant fuming-**

**Firewing Pegasus: I'll call Atemu and we will get Momo away from you. Momo will be so distracted by the pharaoh's leather and muscles, she will leave you alone, Drago-Shiro. ;).**

**Toshiro: -sighs- Okay, Uni-Shira. Hashira does not own anything except for her OC, Enjoy the chapter.**

Toshiro and I follow our noses and Kuriboh, in shadow creature form, the four guards following us, before our highly sensitive ears pick up sounds and smell Yugi and the others close by. All of a sudden, we hear screaming that sounds like Yugi and the others, and the volume of the noise hurt Toshiro's and my ears. "What was that?" Otogi stops. "Someone's being hurt." Raphael says. He is the one with blond hair and blue eyes. "Sounds like more than one person." Alister says, red hair and gray eyes moving as he glances around. _/It's Yugi and the others, I can hear them screaming in pain./ _I say with worry evident in my huge eyes. "That's it." Valon growls as he blue eyes darken and his hair falling more over his face than normal. "They are dead. No one, and I mean _no one_ lays a hand on our prince and not get punished for it." _/I agree, after all I am the bodyguard of the japanese royal family./_ Toshiro says, flicking his forked tongue to try and pinpoint where Yugi and the others are.

"Kuri." Everyone turns as Kuriboh growls. It has balls of steam shooting out of where it's ears should be, and looks more like a bull ready to charge than a cute and cuddly teddy bear. "Whoa." Alister stares in shock. "Is it supposed to do that?" "Nope." Otogi says. "Kuriboh is usually calm. But under the given circumstances, I can understand why he's upset." "How did you know that?" Raphael asks. "I read." Otogi replies. I nicker and say, _/Valon, you won't get the chance, whenever he does that, bad things happen to whatever he is mad at./_ Without warning, Kuriboh charges, and multiplies. There are dozens of little balls of brown fur all over the place, and they are all heading towards the same house. It is very run down. A place that most people would avoid. I sniff the air and can smell Yugi and the others. No wonder our friends have been brought there.

_/Guys, I smell Yugi and the others, but I also smell four other people. Luckily, Kuriboh can knock that house down./_ I say with a very horsey smirk on my muzzle. "That house is poorly built." Valon admits. "But not enough for a swarm of Kuriboh to knock it over." _/I wouldn't be too sure./_ I say. _/Just watch./ _Everyone watches as some of the Kuriboh ram into the doorway. They explode and knock the door right off its hinges. "Whoa." Alister stares at the open doorway. "They explode on contact with something?"_ /If they see what they're aiming for as a threat./ _Toshiro elaborates. "That works." Valon says as he walks through the door.

"Holy…" Otogi says as we see the bouncy Kuribohs. "Uh," Joey catches our attention. "Four wounded chained to a wall here." "We'll get you out of here." Valon says as he finds the keys on the huge man's belt. Toshiro and I go to human form. "You'll be out of the chains in no time my prince." Toshiro says as he unlocks Yugi's chains while Raphael does Joey. "Thanks whoever you are." Yugi sighs as he leaned against me to keep himself from falling over. I can tell that he is extremely weak.

Joey looks at Raphael and says, "Thanks Raphael." "How did you know his name?" Alister asks as Joey pitches forwards into Raphael's arms after the chains are released, showing he is more injured than he is letting on. "They removed the memory blocks they placed on our minds ten years ago." Ryou explains as he is unchained. "So we know our past now." Malik grimaces as he is undone. "One second." Ryou sighs as he calls Mystic Elf out. "What!" Raphael gasps. "This is Sihhra." Ryou says. "She's a Mystic Elf and has the ability to heal people." "Really?" Valon watches in fascination as Ryou's injuries are healed. "Yes." Ryou sighs as he stretches his now injury free body. "Oh," Yugi sighs as his injuries disappear. "Sweet relief." "No kidding." Joey agrees as he steadies himself.

"Thanks Ryou." Malik grins. "Now I have to do one very small thing." Without warning he tackles Otogi to the ground. "What the…?" Alister stares at the two tussling on the ground, while Toshiro and I burst out laughing. "When those two would wrestle," Joey explains, "Otogi always came out on top. Malik swore he-" "Ha!" Malik's cheer makes Joey stop. "Told you I would pin you." "Yeah, yeah." Otogi rolls his eyes. "Now would you get off me? We need to get you to the palace." "Works for me." Ryou says with a smile as he recalls Sihhra, but very quickly becomes down fallen. "What's wrong?" Valon asks. "I don't know if any of my family is still alive." Ryou whispers. "None of us do." "They're all alive mate." Valon grins, picking the huge man up by the ankles. "Amane, mom, and dad are still kicking." "Ishizu and Odion are okay." Raphael says before Malik can ask as he drags one of the twins up the steps, obviously relishing the sound of the back of his head hitting each piece of wood. "Oh good." Malik sighs. "Serenity?" Joey asks. "Your sister, mother, and father are still with us." Alister answers Joey, dragging the other twin the same way.

"And your grandfather is still ruling us justly." Toshiro tells Yugi as Otogi ties up the puppeteer and tosses him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "After all I am the bodyguard of the japanese family." "Yes." Yugi whispers, and then grins. "Wait until Tea hears this! She'll pitch a fit." I giggle and say, "Damn right she will, Toshiro she has yet to even have a look at your eyes and she will be humiliated and probably scared." "Who's Tea?" Otogi asks as we exit the house, toss the prisoners in a cart, pay the merchant, Toshiro and I go to shadow creature forms to pull the cart, and head back towards the palace. _/Just a bitch that's hell bent on marrying Prince Atemu, and murdering me./_ I answer. _/And I can tell you now, it's not happening./ _Toshiro adds. "Amen to that." Yugi agrees.

10 minutes later, we safely arrive back at the palace. "You kids and you're adventures." Isis says as the gate starts to open. "Oh, very funny." Malik grumbles. "Yugi!" Atemu races to his fiancé and pulls him into a tight hug. "Thank the gods. I was scared I had lost you." "I'm fine" Yugi whispers as he buries his face into Atemu's kimono. "The baby is safe as well. Sihhra made sure of it." "Good." Atemu chokes out, not trusting his voice to say more. Toshiro and I go back to human form, look around to see Ryou, Joey, and Malik also being held in hugs from Bakura, Seto, and Marik, who are whispering small comforts in their ears, look at each other and crack up laughing, before pulling each other into a hug and a kiss.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asks as his eyes scan the courtyard. "Waiting inside." Isis replies. "And we should join them." "Okay." Yugi whispers. "Atemu, I'm kinda scared I'm going to send my grandfather to his grave when he sees me." "It won't happen." Atemu whispers back. "He will stare a few seconds before pulling you into a tight hug." "When did you start predicting the future?" Yugi teases. "It's a natural reaction." Atemu explains. "I was kidnapped from the palace when I was 10. My father had the same reaction when I returned to safely by myself." I blink and say to Atemu, "You got kidnapped and I wasn't told about this." Everyone starts laughing and I keep blinking until Toshiro kisses me again. "I'd get ready for some pancakes if I were you." Isis says as the guards open the doors to the throne room. "Huh?" Joey, Malik, and Marik all look at the High Priestess confused.

**Author's notes: That was a good chapter -smirks-**

**Toshiro: I couldn't agree more -smirks-**

**Atemu: -walks in covered in skin tight leather showing off tanned muscles- Hey Hashira, hey Toshiro, you said that you had girl troubles? -sees Toshiro and Hashira kissing-**

**Momo: -walks in sees the lovers kissing- WHAT THE HELL!? Get away from **_**MY**_** Shiro-Chan, you bitch!**

**Hashira: -looks up- He is my boyfriend not yours Hinamori. Go stare at the pharaoh who is right next to you.**

**Momo: -looks at Atemu, jaw drops, drool can be seen, makes recovery and stares at Toshiro instead- Shiro-Chan, why are you cheating on me?**

**Toshiro: We never had a thing, Uni-Shira and I did. -Momo runs out crying-**

**Atemu: Okay, Please review while I figure out what's going on here.**


	21. Chapter 21:Families Reunited

**Author's notes: I am back. -sob-**

**Toshiro: Hashira, what's wrong?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Other than the fact, that I'm not getting any reviews for my one shot, I was just playing a simple game of Thieves of Egypt Solitaire, when I get an idea for my story.**

**Toshiro: Okay, what's wrong about that?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I will tell you during the chapter, I don't need the readers hearing any spoilers.**

**Toshiro: Okay, Hashira, doesn't own squat, except for her OC, not even MMMG's 'How did it come to this' ideas.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Enjoy the chapter, while I tell Toshiro my idea.**

We walk through the doors and then multiple things happen. "Joey!" a squeal comes with a running auburn haired figure, who knocks Joey to the ground, sending Malik, Marik, and me into gales of laughter. "So that's what she meant by pancakes." Yugi comments. "Serenity!" Joey pushes them both into sitting positions and hugs his sister. "I missed you so much." Serenity sobs into Joey's chest. "I'm okay sis." Joey says as he runs his fingers through the 15 year olds hair. "I"m okay."

"Odion!" Malik cries out and runs to his older brother who has just entered the room. "Malik!" Odion sweeps Malik into his arms and swings him in a circle. "You're home! You're safe!" "Odion!" Malik gasps. "Air!" "Oops." Odion sets Malik down and loosens his hug, but doesn't let his little brother go. "Ishizu! Get in here!" "What is it?" a young woman who looks startlingly like Isis runs into the room. "Look who's here." Odion grins as he turns Malik towards his sister. "Malik!" Ishizu screams as she races to him, knocking _him_ flat on the ground as well. "Look who's a pancake now." Joey chuckles before groaning from Serenity's elbow in his stomach. I, meanwhile am still laughing my ass off while Toshiro just chuckles.

"Excuse me." a girl's voice says at Ryou's shoulder. Ryou turns to see a young lady with white hair that falls to her waist and the same brown eyes he has looking up at him. "Amane?" Ryou breathes out in a rush. "Ryou?" Amane looks at him. "You're my brother?" "Yes." Ryou nods as tears come to his eyes. "Ryou." two voices yell. Ryou looks up to see his mother and father running to him, and throwing their arms around him in a tight hug. "Mother," Ryou chokes out as his tears spilt, "Father." "My brother's home!" Amane cheers as she joins the rest of her family. Toshiro and I break a smile at the cheerful reunion.

"Yugi." Yugi turns to see the emperor with wide eyes and tears. "Ji-chan." Yugi whispers and runs to the man, letting him get lost in the hug. "I thought I would never see you again." The emperor whispers. "All these years I thought you were gone for good." "No." Yugi replies as he steps back. "We were in Egypt. But please don't blame Pharaoh Aknankanon. He didn't know who we were. None of us did." "I know Yugi." The emperor calms his grandson. "Pharaoh Aknankanon told us that you had memory blocks placed on your minds." "Yes." Yugi nods.

Toshiro and I turn to each other and I say, "You know, we never really got officially introduced, did we?" Toshiro shakes his head, "No." "Let's kiss." Toshiro nods and we pull each other into a makeout session. Everyone looks at us. I turn to the egyptians and say, "Everyone this is my soul mate, Toshiro." Toshiro turns to the japanese and says, "Everyone this is my soul mate, Hashira." We pull each other into another kiss.

Yugi turns to the emperor and says, "Grandpa, the men who kidnapped us this were the same who did it 10 years ago." "Speaking of which," Bakura speaks up and making everyone look towards him, "where are those guys anyway?" "Dungeons." Otogi says as Raphael and Valon walk back through the doors with grins on their faces. "And slightly tortured to." "Well," Marik huffs, "save some fun for us please. Bakura and I _like_ to torture people." "Oh?" Alister raises an eyebrow. "When allowed." Atemu clarifies. "Spoilsport." Bakura grumbles. "Do you always have to ruin our fun?" Marik glares. "That's Seto's job." Atemu points out. "Ha, ha." Seto says flatly. "Very funny."

I see Yugi leave and I smell a scent that smells similar to Seto in the air. I look at Joey and he asks, "Where's Yugi?" "I'm here." Yugi says as Seto gasps when a young man with long black hair and grey eyes, wearing servants clothing comes into view. "Mokuba." Seto whispers before crossing the distance and pulling the teen into a hug. "My brother." "Seto." The teen now named, Mokuba whispers back as he cries softly into his brother's clothes. "I love family reunions." Yugi says as he crosses back over to Atemu. "What?" The emperor asks, obviously oblivious. "High Priest Seto is Mokuba's older brother." Yugi explains. "Mokuba went missing near 6 years ago. He apparently ended up here." "Shnikies." Marik comments. "That's interesting." Joey comments. "Who knew there would be five family reunions in one day?" "Not me." Bakura and Marik chant together. "Oh please." Atemu rolls his eyes at their childish antics. "What?" the pair stares at him with blank eyes, the look they use when they try to say they didn't do anything. "All I knew was that I would meet my lover today, but I also didn't about the five family reunions." I say with a smile.

"Are they always like that?" Odion whispers into Malik's ear. "You get used to it." Malik replies with a shrug. "That's a yes then." Odion sighs. "Don't worry." Ryou chuckles. "The worst thing they've done is let horses into the throne room on Prince Atemu's birthday. Twice." "Really?" Valon perks up. "I could learn a lot from these guys." "Oh no you don't!" Raphael and Alister shout at the same time as they tackle him to the ground. "Aw," Valon complains as he tries to get the men sitting on him off as Bakura, Marik, Toshiro and me howl in laughter, along with Joey, Malik, Mokuba, and a giggling Ryou and Yugi. "Why not?" "You know to much as it is." Alister says as he struggles to keep Valon's legs and feet on the floor so he wouldn't get kicked in the face. "Let me up." Valon snaps as he tries to get off the floor again. "No." Raphael says as he sits firmly on his back.

Yugi just lost it entirely. Hanging onto Atemu, Yugi laughs as Joey, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Mokuba end up on the floor laughing, Toshiro and I, both on the floor, and hanging onto each other, laughing up a storm. Atemu himself is chuckling as he wraps his arms around Yugi and buries his face in his hair. "You two seem close." The emperor says as he recovers from his chuckling.

"Yeah." Yugi blushes. "We really have a lot to talk about." "Then let us do so." The emperor gestures to a side door that Toshiro says leads to the council room. It is way more comfy than standing during a long meeting. We move to the room, and see comfortable chairs that you can recline in if you wished, a table, and many windows to let the sunlight in, unlike the one in Egypt. It only has a skylight and the sun only enters the room from about 10 am- 2 pm. "Wow." Marik says as he glances around. "More comfy than the one at home." "No kidding." Bakura adds as he sits down and pulls Ryou into his lap. "Where has this place been all my life?" "Right here." Yugi replies, earning a glare from Bakura, and chuckles from most everyone else. "Alright now." The emperor says after we are all seated. "Tell us everything, and don't leave a single detail out."

**Author's notes: That was a good chapter, we introduce each other, families get reunited, It's all good. -cries into Toshiro's chest- **

**Toshiro: Hashira, after hearing your story idea I hate Akefia even more, so I called some help. -Bakura walks in-**

**Bakura: I heard that my evil twin did something, what did he do? -Toshiro whispers idea in Bakura's ear- I am going to *Bleeping* murder him!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Thank you Bakura, Attack of the Whitey-chans. -Toshiro and Bakura run out with very sharp objects.**

**Akefia: -in the distance- Hey guys, I'm going to destroy the world, owwww! Why did you...owww -laughing and cries of pain can be heard in the distance.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Guys don't kill him, yet. I still need him for my story. Please Review why I stop them from killing the main antagonist.**


	22. Chapter 22:Questions answered

**Author's notes: I'm back and I have some plans for the end of this chapter. -smirks at Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: I like that look in your eyes, I am getting multiple ideas in my head...wait I smell sake, Rangiku is coming!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I smell harpies, Mai is coming! -Rangiku and Mai walk in with bottles of sake grinning-**

**Toshiro: I can't believe I'm doing this. -grabs phone-**

**Rangiku: Hey guys, wanna drink?**

**Mai: Yeah, Hashira do you want to drink?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Someone help me...I smell Gin. -Gin walks in and sees Rangiku and Mai-**

**Gin: Hey guys, let's have a drink somewhere else and leave the kids here. -Gin, Rangiku, and Mai walk out-**

**Toshiro: -smirks- I saved my girl friend -does happy dance- Hashira owns nothing but her OC, give any credit to MMMG when you see her ideas -continues happy dance- Enjoy the chapter!**

**FireWing Pegasus: -giggles and sighs-**

Four hours later with a scrumptious dinner at the start, many questions, laughs, and angry exclamations later, most of the story has been told to everyone. The guards are listening and adding some input or asking a question from time to time as well. The lords that traveled with us are not allowed in this meeting.

"Just let me see if I got this straight." Bakura says as he regathers his thoughts for the umpteenth time. "Yugi is Japan's prince, Ryou's father is a lord, Malik's family works for the Emperor, and Joey's father is a highly respected merchant. You met at age 2 and became fast friends, and were kidnapped when you were playing a game of hide and seek when you were 7. Those guys who kidnapped you this time are the same ones who did it when you were seven, reasons currently unknown. They took you to Egypt so they could kill you, but you escaped and discovered you Ka, which helped you escape. They couldn't find you so left you for dead out in the desert."

"Yep." Joey says shortly, shaking his head at the lameness of their kidnappers. "And after," Seto picks up, "when you tried to ask for help you had language barrier problems, as well as a skin tone that wasn't as common in Egypt. That lead to people believing you were demons, and throwing stones at you, forcing you to retreat back into the desert. After hanging close, but not too close, for about a year, you were able to learn the language and build a small hut close to the Nile River."

"After long and hard work over the next three year," Marik continued, "you were able to work with some shepherds who let you keep some of the wool you sheared. Yugi wove these into blankets to sell. People still didn't trust you, so you went to a storekeeper who treated you some what fairly. He agreed to sell what you had and give you some of the profit."

"But when famine hit," Atemu picks up, "food became harder to come by, especially by means of planting a garden, Joey put some learned swordplay, taught by the shepherds, to use and battled in underground arenas. But you released the 'prizes', and gave them food and a blanket so they could find their way home."

"Finally," I finish, "you were betrayed by the man who sold your blankets because Malik found out he had been cheating you. You were brought to the palace and left in the dungeons for two months before becoming personal servants." "That covers the past nine years." Yugi nods. "Not counting the past eight months. We haven't gotten to that yet." "Then continue." Sugoroku nods encouragingly.

They then tell of how they had first met, by Seto tripping over the water bucket that got knocked out of the cell. The incident has been dubbed 'love at first bucket trip' by Joey. They tell of meeting Isis, getting healed, getting attacked by prison guards, meeting the court and Mana, whose life they had saved while living in the mud-hut. They tell of Joey, Ryou, and Malik starting work while Yugi and I flee from an angry Tea and Vivian, find shelter with Atemu, is given a temporary guard, and how Vivian tries to stab Isis on Yugi's first day of work, but Yugi takes the blow instead.

At this point, a cry of shock rang out in the court of the Japan. "It's okay!" Yugi cries out. "Sihhra and Hashira saved me." "Who?" The emperor asks with a confused look. Yugi nods to Ryou, who summons Sihhra. "Sihhra is a Mystic Elf." Ryou explains. "She has the ability to heal people, and did so for Yugi that day, along with Hashira." Toshiro nuzzles me to show that he is proud of me at that statement and I feel happy. After recalling his Ka again, they continue.

It is told how Atemu's feelings for Yugi had escalated to love by that attack, about Vivian's trial and execution, the attack on me by Tea with the three assassins. Toshiro at that point, erupts. Toshiro yells, "I will kill her for that!" I try and calm him down and say, "Toshiro, we already discussed this. I have my revenge by means of her being pranked all the time." Toshiro sighs and says, "Okay, but I am keeping her away from you." I smirk thinking of the things Toshiro will do.

They the tell of the announcement that the court would visit Japan in about six months, Tea and her family leaving, and that Yugi had also fallen in love Atemu. And that it took another month of pranks from me for Atemu and Yugi to admit that they love each other, Toshiro and I smirk at that, while Yugi and Atemu sit shocked, but then hide it and continue. Yugi stops talking at that point and blushes at what happened next. "What's wrong?" Otogi asks as he leans against the wall, his spear being loosely held in his right hand as he twirls it. "Let's just say things got," I say as non-bluntly as possible, "_interesting_, after the confession." "Huh? Oh." Valon looks confused, and then obviously understands as Yugi turns a deeper shade of red and buries his face into Atemu's shoulder.

"One other thing." Atemu says as he gently pulls Yugi away from his shoulder. "How is it you know how to read _Egyptian_? Japanese I can understand, but how did you learn ours?" "Gramps made sure we learned." Joey grins cheekily. "What have I told you about calling me that?" The emperor asks with a playful glare. "Sorry." Joey ducks his head as the corners of his mouth tug upward. "Gramps." The emperor sighs as the room chuckles. "Just one of the Joey things that will never stop." Malik chuckles, and then bursts out laughing as Joey does a childish thing and stuck his tongue out at him. "You keep that in your mouth." Seto says as he flicks Joey's tongue, making the blond glare. "Unless you plan to use it for something." "I do plan to use it." Joey says with a smirk. "For being childish." Seto groans at Joey's antics while everyone else howls in laughter at the pair.

Continuing the story, they tell of Ryou 'discovering' that Marik and Malik are together, that Atemu told he and Yugi were together, Bakura revealing the same for him and Ryou, how the same day Aknankanon approved of Yugi being 1st- Atemu's lover and personal servant, 2nd- fiancé and husband, Tea returning to the palace and finds out that Yugi is Atemu's lover, and how Seto and Joey get together.

"That was you?" Joey asks in shock. "The whole time I thought I was having bad luck, and it was you guys?" "You were being stubborn." Ryou glares. "It gave Bakura so many headaches." "Oh," Seto looks apologetic, "sorry."

They tell of the excitement of Atemu's birthday, as well as the clean up afterward, (Bakura, Marik, Malik, and I groan at this part), Yugi's dreams of his past which he couldn't remember, but now understood, the start of the Egyptian royalty lessons, and the Code T.M.I. "What?" Alister asks as he turns from guarding the entrance with Raphael. "**T**oo **M**uch **I**nformation." Yugi and Atemu chant together. "That's good." Valon chuckles. "That's what I said." Joey says. "And I asked you to remain quiet because I had a headache at the time." Yugi reminds. "True." Joey agrees. I get reminded of it and say, "Yugi, I just remembered, you still need work on your horseback riding lessons." Yugi pouts and says, "It's not my fault that I keep falling off, you go to fast, and I can't control where you go." I look at him and say, "That's because unlike most horses, I'm not broken. I ride like that so that you can be able to ride an untamed horse if you have to." Yugi just keeps on pouting.

"What happened next?" The emperor asks. They speak of their journey to Japan, and how Yugi discovered he is expecting. "What!" the emperor, the guards, and the families of the reunited gasp as Yugi buries his face into Atemu's kimono again. "How long?" The emperor demands. "13 weeks or three months, depending on how you want to look at it." I reply, due to the fact Yugi isn't turning around. "Otogi already knows. He was informed before the search started." "And that another was expecting." Otogi reminds us. "Oh yeah." Bakura mutters. "Who else?" Serenity asks, speaking for the first time since the story started. "Me." Ryou squeaks. "What!" Ryou's father, Masao, yells, making Ryou flinch and hide in Bakura's arms while Bakura glares at the man. "You knew we were together." Bakura grits out. "So why are you so surprised?" "He's only fifteen!" Masao roars. "I'm sixteen!" Ryou screams. "I turn seventeen in two and a half months." "I turned seventeen a couple weeks ago." Yugi whispers to Atemu, who nods. "If I may add, Toshiro and I turn 16 in two months." I say, while Toshiro nods.

"And it looks like the hormones kicked in." Yugi whispers, bringing everyone back to the reality of Ryou's pregnancy and enraged father. "Father how could you?" Amane all but screams. "My big brother just got back with someone who really loves him, and all you can do is yell at him?" "Amane." Ryou whispers as tears roll down his face. His sister is protecting him when she barely even knows him. "How dare you speak to me like that!" Masao snaps at his daughter. "Masao!" The emperor thunders. "Control yourself! You knew that it was possible, that Ryou would be able to have children. I'm actually not surprised, considering your ranking." "What's that got to do with anything?" Marik whispers to Malik. "In Japan," Toshiro glances over at the spiky haired lord, having heard him, "our magic has adapted our bodies so if two of the same gender love each other, they'll still be able to conceive, give birth, and nurse children. It's most pronounced in the royal family, but high ranking lords and some of the common folk have this ability as well, I can't have kids unlike you guys, because my soul mate is born of the opposite gender and I'm not human."

"Oh." Marik says as understanding crosses his face. "This will be discussed later." The emperor says firmly as he glares at Masao. "In private." Picking up where we left off, they recounted the last two weeks, what happened upon arrival, what happened at the kidnapper's house, the rescue, and coming back to be reunited. "And that's what happened." Yugi finishes as he yawned. I look out the window to see it is very late. "As much as I would like to discuss what we should do," The emperor says as he stand, gesturing for everyone else to do the same, "it's time for us to turn in for the evening. You will be shown to your rooms and escorted to the dining area tomorrow." "But I don't need to be escorted." Joey ogles at the emperor as he got to his feet. "That I don't doubt." The emperor shakes his head as laughter runs through the room.

I turn to Atemu and Yugi and say, "Guys, since I am here with Toshiro, I won't be sleeping in your room, I'm going to sleep with Toshiro, we need the alone time, and I also would like to sleep without hearing you go at it. I hope you understand." The lovers nod and I turn to Toshiro who wraps his arms around me, and we kiss. Toshiro picks me up bridal style that startles me and he chuckles.

He takes me to a room that is near the emperor's chambers and takes me inside. I look around and see a fairly bed big enough to hold Toshiro in shadow creature form, sapphire curtains hanging around the room, and a turquoise blanket covering the bed. Toshiro looks at me and says, "You must be tired from today, Uni-Shira." He winks and I blush. We lay down on the extremely soft bed, still in human form, and snuggle together. I decide to finally ask a question. "Hey Drago-Shiro, what shadow creature is your father and what earth creature is your mother?" Toshiro looks at me and says, "My father is a Blizzard Dragon, and my mother is a Komodo dragon, imported here from a country south, I think it's call Indonesia, and you are?" I say, "My father is a FireWing Pegasus, and my mother is an Arabian Horse." I think a little and ask, "Drago-Shiro, do you know what we are supposed to do for the mating ritual?" Toshiro shakes his head no, and says, "Let's ask someone tomorrow, for now let's sleep." I say, "Drago-Shiro, we are not fulfilling my part of the bet until after the mating ritual, I am not ready yet." Toshiro pouts and says, "Okay, good night my little flame horse." I giggle and say, "Good night my little ice dragon."

**Author's notes: -looks at Toshiro- Drago-Shiro, why do you look like you're going to jump me?**

**Toshiro: -snaps out of it- I like the ending for this chapter, hey Hashira, when will we get our own chapter?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -shrugs- When I figure out what I'm going to do for the mating ritual, oh and apparently there are two versions of Blizzard Dragon, standard and limited edition, standard is level 4 at ATK/1800 and DEF/1000 and the dragon doesn't look that handsome, then there is limited edition and it is level 8 at ATK/2800 and DEF/2900 and the dragon actually looks like what I had imagined for Toshiro or his father so when you see Blizzard Dragon, I am talking about the limited edition version. -shows picture of limited edition Blizzard Dragon to Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: Even as a dragon of ice, I am still hot.**

**FireWing Pegasus: If you have any ideas for the mating ritual, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23:Fate is really funny

**Author's notes: I'm back.**

**Toshiro: Why didn't you post anything yesterday?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Tired.**

**Toshiro: -skims chapter- I like the start of this chapter...aren't you supposed to do homework right now**

**FireWing Pegasus: O_O...Oh shit -rushes over to do homework-**

**Toshiro: -shakes head- Do your homework first Hashira -turns to readers- Hashira owns absolute nothing but her ideas and her OC, enjoy the chapter while I make sure she does her homework. -glares at author who remains unfazed. **

I wake up the next morning, yawn and notice I'm still in human from. I try to get up and feel arms wrap around me, and pull me back down. I look, see Toshiro burying his face in my hair, arms wrapped around me and mumbling incoherent nonsense even I can't understand. I blush as he wraps around me tighter. I then notice that nature is calling me so I move and start tickling him. He immediately wakes up and starts laughing. He looks at me and asks, "What was that for." I say, "Nature is calling me." He says, "Oh." We get up and he shows me where the bathing chambers are.

A few minutes later, I walk out and say, "Toshiro, want to bathe with me, I'll let you as long as you don't try anything." Toshiro's eyes light up and we go into the bath. A half hour later, we walk out feeling happy and clean. We decide to see the other and find Joey and Seto in Atemu and Yugi's room. I hear them talking about winter, which Toshiro already explained to me, I'm not looking forward to it. I ask, "Telling him about winter?" Yugi says, "Yep." "Yeah." Joey grins and jerks a thumb at Seto. "S.U.H.A isn't too thrilled either." "Suha?" I question. "Stick Up His Ass." Joey replies promptly, making Yugi fall out of his chair in laughter, and me cling to Toshiro so I can support myself while laughing. "Not funny!" Seto roars as Atemu joins Yugi on the ground, and Toshiro and I both collapse on the ground. "What's not funny?" Bakura asks as he and Ryou walk into the room. "New nickname." Atemu chuckles as he pulls himself and a still giggling Yugi into a chair together. "And that is?" Malik asks eagerly as he and Marik come upon the scene. "Say anything and you're going to be in the doghouse." Seto hisses. "News flash." Joey smirks back. "We're not in Egypt anymore. I have power over you now, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

This announcement, and the look on Seto's face, sends everyone in the room to the ground and clinging to chairs for some, laughing their asses off. "Everything alright?" The pharaoh asks as he enters the room with Raphael. "Just Joey reminding Seto that he has more power here." Ryou giggles as he sits in the chair he has been clinging to. "Ah," The pharaoh shakes his head. "He does speak the truth Seto. We may be guest here, but due to their heritage, they have a higher standing than we do. Even if they are a commoner." "Which we aren't." Malik grins as he sits down. "What is your status anyway?" Marik asks. "I don't think I caught it last night." "Yugi is a prince." Ryou answers. "My father is a lord and an ambassador for the emperor. Joey's father was a highly respected merchant, last time I checked. Malik's father was a lord, though he died from an assassination attempt on the emperor, so I guess that makes Malik the head of his house now." "Hoo and ray." Malik replies sarcastically. "What's wrong with that?" Bakura questions as Valon enters the room with the emperor. "If I am head of my family's house," Malik sighs, "I am required to marry someone and have a kid to carry on the family name. _And_ I'll have to stay in Japan the rest of my life. Or near enough to take care of the house affairs." "No chance in hell." Marik growls.

"You seem protective Lord Marik." The emperor notes. "Just call me Marik, please." Marik sighs. "And Malik's mine." "Definitely possessive." Atemu whispers. "Like you're any better." Yugi giggles. "Why is that?" The emperor asks Marik, ignoring his grandson's giggles. "I can't describe it." Marik replies firmly. "He's mine, and I'm not letting go." "Aw." Malik leans over and gives Marik a peck on the cheek, which leads to Marik grabbing him and pulling him into his lap for an intense make out session. "Get a room." Joey yells as he throws a sliced orange at the couple. "You're dead." Marik and Malik says at the same time, and chases Joey out of the room. "Oh," I say between my laughter, "that is so rich!" "Indeed." Toshiro agrees as Ryou surpasses his giggles in Bakura's shoulder as Bakura flats out howl in laughter, Atemu and Yugi cling to each other laughing, and Seto rolls his eyes at the antics that are being displayed. "Where's the wildfire?" Mokuba asks as he enters the room, after letting the running group pass him. And by pass him, it means he flattens himself against the wall to avoid getting trampled by three certain blonds. "Joey threw some orange at Marik and Malik." Bakura explains as Yugi and Ryou calm down. "They were in the start of a make out session." "Oh." Mokuba nods. He may only be 13, but even he understands that couples in lip lock do not like to be interrupted.

A couple of hours later, another meeting is being held. "I have re-discovered something of great importance." The emperor announces, silencing everyone in the room. "16 years ago, Pharaoh Aknankanon and some of his court came to Japan to discuss peace with us. A treaty was formed, and is now to be fulfilled. Arthur?" "The treaty states," Arthur, the emperor's best friend and head of his council, begins to explain, "that when Prince Yugi of Japan and Prince Atemu of Egypt both became of age, they would be joined in marriage to ensure peace between the two lands." "What?" Yugi and Atemu gasp. "Why was I never informed of this?" Atemu turns to his father. "You were to be told when you turned ten." The pharaoh answers. "But Yugi disappeared when you turned eight. Since he wasn't found, I never brought it up." "But," Yugi speaks up, "you came here when I was a year old. How come you didn't recognize me back in Egypt? I know my hair and eyes were the same then as they are now." "I had truly forgotten what you had looked like by the time I saw you again in Egypt." The pharaoh replies with a sheepish look.

"Emperor," Alister enters the room, "the people of the city have gathered as you have ordered. They are ready to hear your announcement of Prince Yugi and his friends' return." "Yes." The emperor nods. "I will also announce the engagement as well." "Ji-chan?" Yugi asks, making his grandfather turn to him. "Where will I live after Atemu and I get married?" "Just wait." The emperor says with a small smile. "You will find out when everyone else does." I turn to Toshiro and ask, "Did you know any of that?" Toshiro shakes his head, "No."

"My people." The emperor calls from the balcony, silencing all voices. "I have the most wonderful news. After 10 long years, my grandson, our Prince Yugi, has returned to us. His missing friends returned with him." Loud cheers rise up from the crowd. "Here he is." The emperor continues, and gestures behind him. Yugi steps forward to be seen by the people. The cheers rise in volume as they see it indeed is their prince. "Prince Yugi is also engaged to marry the prince of Egypt, Prince Atemu." The emperor says as the cheering dies down and Atemu comes out to stand next to Yugi. "He is three months expecting Prince Atemu's child. Once married, Prince Yugi will live in Egypt with Prince Atemu, and his cousin, Princess Mai will rule as Empress when I am unable." I see Yugi suddenly looking distracted. "Yugi?" Atemu whispers in his fiancé's ear. "Are you okay?" "Just wondering where Mai is." Yugi whispers back as he and Atemu wave to the crowd. "Your cousin?" Atemu asks as we turn to head back inside. "She wasn't here yesterday." Yugi explains. "I really would like to see her again." "I bet you would." Atemu nods in understanding. "I personally would like to meet her, apart from Mana, I need another female friend."

"What's up?" Joey asks as he steps up and starts to walk next to us. "Just wondering where Mai is." Yugi sighs. "I heard the servants saying that she's trying to make peace with China." Joey says. "No clue when she'll be back." "If you would turn around you would find out." a new female voice says, making us spin around.

The young woman stands at Joey's height of 5' 10", had long blond hair that fell to her waist, purple eyes, pale skin, and a body language that says 'mess with me, and you'll be submissive for the rest of your life'. "Mai!" Yugi squeals and hugs his cousin, who hugs him back. "It's good to see you again Yugi." Mai smiles over the top of Yugi's head. "I do seem to recall you saying something about you were going to be taller than me when we were older." "Oh shut up." Yugi blushes as we chuckle. "Just teasing cuz." Mai winks as we move into the lounge room. It is a lot like the one in Egypt, just it has a more Japanese twist to it.

"Mai." Yugi's face turns serious as he sits down with Atemu and looks to her. "What is it?" Mai asks. Yugi only gets that face when he isn't joking around. "Is something wrong?" "You heard what Ji-Chan said, right?" Yugi asks. "That I would be living in Egypt after marrying Atemu?" "Of course I heard." Mai nods. "Our people are loud when excited, but not _that_ loud." "Well," Yugi glanced to his hands, "are you okay with being the empress?" "Yes Yugi." Mai nods. "I was to be trained to the empress in case if something should happen to you and you didn't have an heir. When we couldn't find you, security around here doubled and I spent every spare moment I had studying on how to be a wise ruler." "Okay." Yugi sighs. "I just didn't want you to feel forced into this." "The people of Japan thought I would be their next ruler, Yugi." Mai says. "We couldn't find you, Ryou, Malik, or Joey. Many had given you up for dead. I always gave them a lesson if I heard them talking about it though." "The old below the belt?" Joey asks with a slightly pained look on his face. "If it was a guy." Mai nods. "The girls I threatened with losing some chest weight." "So we don't want to get on your bad side." Bakura clarifies. "Yep." Mai nods. I look at her with a smirk and say, "I like you, you are a take charge kind of woman, my kind of girl. I never let those who mess with me go completely unpunished."

"Prince Atemu!" Honda bursts into the room with Otogi right behind him. "What's wrong?" Atemu leaps to his feet and pulls Yugi close, Marik, Bakura, and Seto, doing the same for their lovers, and Toshiro doing the same for me. "You are needed in the throne room." Honda pants. "It's urgent." "No one is hurt." Otogi adds. "Yet, anyway." "Meaning?" Yugi asks as we leave the room. "That I'll be the one sending the person to the infirmary." Otogi says grimly. "That is, if Alister, Raphael, and Valon don't beat me to it." Upon entering the throne room, I note that everyone in the room has an angry expression, except for Tea, her father, and the Wong family. "Good." The emperor nods. "We've hit a small snag in the marriage." "What?" Yugi gasps. "It's still happening." The pharaoh says. "But my son may be marrying more than one person." "What?" Atemu practically shouts. "I'm not marrying anyone but Yugi!" "I'm sorry son." The pharaoh sighs. "But Lady Tea is two months pregnant. She is claiming you are the father."

**Author's notes: Drago-Shiro, do you want to rip Tea to shreds right now, cuz I do.**

**Toshiro: Yes, but we still need her don't we?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -sighs- Yeah.**

**Toshiro: When do we find out about the mating ritual?**

**FireWing Pegasus: When I figure out how to do it. Toshiro can you finish up please?**

**Toshiro: Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24:Decisions and planning

**Author's notes: Two chapters posted today, yeah.**

**Toshiro: Don't work yourself into overdrive my love.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I won't, don't worry. I have a basic idea of our mating ritual, I am just trying to edit the idea in my head.**

**Toshiro: Finally, tell me please.**

**FireWing Pegasus: No spoilers.**

**Toshiro: -sighs- Hashira owns nothing but her ideas and her OC, enjoy the chapter.**

"WHAT!" Practically everyone who didn't know yelled. "I am going to kill her." I mutter under my breath, but Toshiro grabs my arm and shakes his head, "No." I sigh and look at Yugi and see unshed tears, first me, now Yugi, who will she emotionally/physically attack next? I see that Atemu also notices the unshed tears welling up in his fiancés eyes. Curse Tea and her need to toy with Yugi's hormones. Obviously not caring what anyone in the room thinks, Atemu grabs Yugi and pulls him into a tight embrace. "She's lying." Atemu whispers to Yugi. "I never slept with her. You are the only person who has ever had that honor, and that is how it will always remain." "Thank you." Yugi whispers back, drying his eyes. "What's her story?" I ask in a low tone. "That Prince Atemu seduced her and slept with her one week before we left for Japan." Isis replies. "Doesn't…" Yugi gestures to his neck. "Nothing." Isis sighs. "Not everything is revealed to me." "Oh." Yugi drops his gaze.

"What do we do?" Toshiro asks, obviously worried that the stress might cause Yugi to miscarry. "We wait until she gives birth." The pharaoh says solemnly. "There is nothing we can do until then." "Why?" Malik asks. "That's seven months away. We'll be heading back to Egypt then." "Or will we?" Ryou asks, making the four friends share looks with each other.

"We'll figure that out later." The pharaoh waves his hand. "And to answer your question, it is the law." "Oh?" The emperor raises an eyebrow. "The Egyptian law states," Yugi begins to recite, "_If a woman is found to be with child by a Prince of Egypt, and if the Prince is sixteen or older at the time of conception, then he will obligated to marry her. If the Prince is fifteen at the time of the conception, he is given the right to refuse marriage and deny the child if he so chooses._" "That's no help." Malik groans. "Prince Atemu is seventeen." "I'm not done yet." Yugi rolls his eyes. "_If there is a discrepancy as to whether or not the child is the Prince's, then any marriage will wait until the baby's parentage is known. Also, if a woman makes a claim that the Pharaoh or the Prince impregnated her, and is proven that the child does not belong to the Pharaoh or the Prince when the child is born, the woman will be tried for treason under the charge of blasphemy, will lose all rank and power, and be exiled from Egypt for life_."

"Whoa." Bakura's eyebrows disappear under his hair. "How did you know all that?" "I studied it with High Priest Mahad about a week before our arrival here." Yugi replies. "I have to learn Egypt's laws and traditions, you know." "True." Bakura says. "How about this." Arthur begins to speak. "Lady Tea travels back to Egypt in about three months or so with guards and other people who wish to see Japan. She can give birth in her homeland and the Pharaoh can judge her according to his laws." "I'm all for it." Atemu nods, his face remaining emotionless, except for when he glances at Yugi. Then he gives a look of love and encouragement. "Very well then." The pharaoh nods.

"Leave us." The emperor looks at the Mazaki family and the Wong family, who bow and leave the room, which makes me happy that she is not in the same room as me. "Why did you ask them to leave?" Yugi asks his grandfather. "Because we have some things we need to discuss." The emperor replies. "When you will return to Egypt, if your friends will, and if you should be married here in Japan, and then again in Egypt, or just once in one country." "Okay then." Yugi nods before we move to the meeting room.

After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Yugi and Atemu would marry twice, once by Japan's laws and the other by Egypt's, and that they would stay for an extended four months from the original return home date, giving the baby time to grow. "What about us?" Joey asks as he gestures to himself, Ryou, and Malik. "Yeah." Malik agrees. "What are we going to do?" "You will return to Egypt with Yugi as his personal servants." The emperor answers promptly. "What?" Ryou yelps. "He's kidding." Yugi rolls his eyes, while Toshiro me laugh our asses off. "I am." The emperor chuckles. "I wanted to see your faces. Ryou will marry Bakura, as he is expecting his child and is in accordance to our laws." At this point the emperor glares at Ryou's father, Masao, just daring him to say anything. "Myself and Joey?" Malik asks. "Well," The emperor looks offended, "you both are obviously in love with someone, so why would I try to separate you?" "Our families." Joey offers. "We just want you to be happy." Ishizu responds. "Even if it means you're on the other side of the world from us. We'll at least know where you are and will be able to come and visit."

"And there is one other thing." Arthur says. "We found two more marriage contracts that had been drawn up the same time as Prince Yugi's and Prince Atemu's. These state that the sons of Lord Masao and Lord Yoshio were to marry two of Egypt's lords, or one of the court." "I like this idea." Malik smirks as he looks at Marik, who is also smirking. "Me too." Seto says as he gives Joey a seductive look, much to his embarrassment. "Oh brother." Mokuba rolls his eyes at his family member's antics. "Yes?" Seto glances in Mokuba's direction. "Nothing." Mokuba sighs. "Just try not to be so obvious." "I'll try." Seto nods.

Toshiro and I turn to each and whisper. I turn to the emperor and say, "Emperor, my soul mate and I have talked and we would like to have our mating ritual done on the eve of our birthday in two months time. We just need someone to help us prepare for this ritual." The emperor nods and then says, "Yes, you can have it take place. Also I would like you to call me by name." I nod and say, "Thank you, Sugoroku." The pharaoh gets a hurt look and says, "As soon as Sugoroku asks for his name to be said, you say it. You haven't yet even said my name." I say, "Sorry Aknamkanon." Aknamkanon chuckles and says, "Thank you, and I get Mahad, to help you prepare for the ritual." I say, "Thank you, Aknamkanon."

After the meeting, Toshiro and I head to Toshiro's chambers for bed. Toshiro asks, "Excited?" I nod and say, "Yeah, we are mating on our birthday. Got any presents for me yet, Drago-Shiro?" He nods as I climb into bed. He then asks, "Hey Uni-Shira, what are we going to do about us, when it's time for you to head back to Japan?" I immediately get sad and say, "I hadn't really thought of that, I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes. Right now, I just hope we can expose Tea as a liar." Toshiro joins me and says, "We will." He then kisses me and we go to sleep for the night.

**Author's notes: The ending of this chapter I like.**

**Toshiro: -smirks- Me too.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Drago-Shiro, you ain't getting any until after the ritual.**

**Toshiro: -pouts- Aww man**

**FireWing Pegasus: Next chapter will be the mating ritual.**

**Toshiro: -perks up- Finally, Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25:The mating ritual

**Author's notes: I'm back and here is the long awaited, mating ritual between Toshiro and my OC.**

**Toshiro: You she's based off of you so you might as well say that it's you, love. -starts to read the chapter-**

**FireWing Pegasus: You're just happy that we get our own chapter. Also, thank you MMMG for helping me figure out the mating ritual. You were a big help, and thank you The Queen of Water for being my 50th reviewer. Toshiro, love, do the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: -still reading the chapter- Yeah yeah, Hashira owns nothing but her OC, Enjoy.**

Two months pass, and everyone is getting ready for the mating ritual between Toshiro and me, and the wedding between Yugi and Atemu. "That should cover the food." Joey says as he looks at Yugi and me. I look at the food and see a variety of food. "Good, I can't wait to get this done. Our birthday is tomorrow." Toshiro looks at me and says, "It'll be okay." I sigh and say, "It would if our protective fathers weren't smothering us and Tea would stop bitching."

As it came close to the mating ritual, our fathers came and started to see over everything. My dad was also keeping an eye on my mate. Tea was always trying to shoot dirty looks at me, which were returned by Toshiro. I even met a young girl who keeps lusting after Yugi.

_Flashback: "Hey Yugi, I am surprised no one keeps bothering you." I say with curiosity. Yugi sighs and says, "There is one." I look at him and say, "Who." He sighs again and says, "You the head of the council, Arthur. It's his granddaughter, Rebecca. She is very pushy." I scoff and say, "Let's see her try and get past me." "Yugi!" We turn to see a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes running toward us. She latches onto Yugi's arm and says, "Yugi, I was looking for you, who is this girl?" "I am Hashira, soul mate of Toshiro, bodyguard of the royal family." She says, "I am Lady Rebecca, stay away from my Yugi." "I told you Rebecca, to lay off of my fiancé." We turn and see Atemu and Toshiro giving Rebecca glares. Toshiro says, "Rebecca, do you want me to tell your grandpa that you are trying to seduce Prince Yugi, again." She sees, Atemu's glare, Toshiro's glare and my glare and runs away. Yugi says, "Thanks." We all nod. :End Flashback_

We had been keeping Tea and Rebecca away, Tea even earned two weeks of isolation, the two weeks of silence. Ever Tea was found out pregnant, no pranks were allowed on her. We had went to Mahad and learned what to do. "I'm excited, we get to be mates." I say to Toshiro who nuzzles me.

The next day, we are preparing for the ritual. I am wearing the same thing I wore for Atemu's birthday, and I am finishing last minute preparations on my gift to Toshiro. My father comes in and neighs, "Ready?" I nod and have my present in my hand wrapped up. He neighs, "Then let's go."

He walks next to me and we come upon an isle way. I look ahead and see all my friends on the sides of the isle and Mahad, Toshiro, and a huge Blizzard Dragon right next to him. I walk forward and stand on the other side of Mahad. Mahad says, "We have gathered here today, to witness the mating ritual between, Hashira of Egypt and Toshiro of Japan. First, we release a few drops of your blood into each other's mouths." Isis comes with a small decorated knife and has the blade just lightly scratch our finger to where we draw blood. Toshiro and I simultaneously stick our fingers into each other's mouths and taste the few drops. It tastes horrible, but I put up with it for the ritual. Mahad then says, "You are now blood bonded, now for the magic bond." Toshiro and I nod and send some of our magic between us and it swirls around into one ball of magic and the re-enters us. I feel Toshiro's magic combining with mine and it feels great. Mahad then says, "Your magic is now forever bonded. You will be able to connect to each other on the mental scale, a mind link between you, so to speak. Now you must bestow upon each other the gifts you have made so that even is separated you will always remember each other. Toshiro and I nod and take out our gifts. We unwrap them, revealing what they are. My gift to Toshiro is a necklace made from rubies, gold, and topaz, and the ruby stone in the center opens up to reveal a tiny portrait of me inside. I look at Toshiro's and see that it is also a necklace, only made from, sapphires, turquoise and diamonds. I see that the center sapphire opens up to reveal a tiny portrait of him inside. We move toward each other and attach the jewelry to each other. Mahad then turns to the crowd and says, "The two half shadows have now committed to each other. May they be forever together in love. You may now return to the party."

We see everyone cheering and our fathers say bye and return to the domain of the beasts. Everyone comes up to us and congratulates us. Yugi says, "Congratulations Hashira." I says, "Thank you, but the ritual won't be complete till tonight." Yugi says, "Didn't need to know that, Hashira." I says, "I have to fulfill the end of the ritual and fulfill my end of a bet with Toshiro." Yugi asks, "What about?" I sigh and say, "Whether or not you're from Japan." Yugi stares at me jaw dropped and Toshiro grabs my arm and says with a smirk, "It's time Uni-Shira." I blush as Sugoroku announces the end of the party. Toshiro then starts to drag me to his chambers.

When we finally get to his chambers, he locks the door, and proceeds to take me as gently as possible.

The next morning, I wake up, in human form, naked, and Toshiro is also, in human form, naked, and still asleep. I blush and attempt to get up and my back just starts to scream. Toshiro then wakes up and says, "Uni-Shira, my back hurt just now." "Drago-Shiro, do you think this is what Mahad meant when he said that can now connect on the mental level? I think he mentioned something about a mind link." Toshiro thinks and then says, "Let's try to connect to each other with our minds." We sit in front of each other and concentrate. /Drago-Shiro, can you hear me?/ _\Yeah, I can. Can you hear me, Uni-Shira?\_ I open my eyes at the same time he does, and nod. He then says, "That can be useful one day." I nod and then realise something. I say, "Drago-Shiro, I think it also allows pain to be felt through the link." Toshiro looks at me, and then pinches himself. I wince and say, "Ow, that hurt. I guess we proved my theory."

He nods and then asks, "So, why did your back hurt?" I sigh and say, "Well, last night was my first time, and since you took me like 4 times last night, I know my back will hurt and that I will be limping." Toshiro gets out of bed, making me blush, and grabs me, making me yelp in surprise. He then takes my to the bathroom, and gets a bath ready. He says, "This will help your limp and your back a little, my little flame horse. " I blush again as we wash ourselves clean.

After the bath, we get back into our clothes, change our clothes back to how we like them, and then put our necklaces on. I look at Toshiro and say,, "Next, all we have to do is Yugi's and Ryou's wedding." He nods and we go out to get ready for the day, happy that we are finally mated.

**Author's notes: Toshiro: I like this chapter. -smirks with a barely noticeable blush-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Of course you would. -Momo walks in, ignores the couple, reads chapter, slightly blushes while crying her eyes out and runs away-**

**Toshiro: Well at least she's leaving me alone. -puts hand on locket-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, next chapter will be Yugi's wedding. -puts hand on own locket- also, if any of you are not happy about it looking like I was gonna type a lemon, then as I said in an earlier chapter, I will never write a lemon. Sorry if you are not happy.**

**Toshiro: Please review so we can get more chapters like this one. -smirks and pounces on author-**


	26. Chapter 26:The wedding

**Author's notes: I'm back and I'm tired.**

**Toshiro: You should take it easy and not be typing so much everyday.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Must..finish... story... before...Halloween.**

**Toshiro: -starts to massage author's back- Man, you're tense. -author falls asleep- Oh well, Hashira owns nothing. Not even yugiyamifangirl's idea from her story Children of Ra. The only thing she owns is her OC.**

"And that should cover the very last of the food." Joey looked up as he grins at Yugi, who is currently at 22 week, or fifth month, of pregnancy. "Good." Yugi sighs as he rubs his growing stomach. "I can't wait to get this done." "You'll be okay." Atemu says as he also rubs Yugi's belly. It has become a habit for both of them to feel Yugi's stomach, mainly for the fact they are both excited that there is life that they have created there. Atemu also does it because he wants to feel the baby kicking when he could. Yugi hasn't felt anything yet, but according to Isis, it will happen soon. Poor Atemu would have to wait about another month.

Tea, on the other hand, is also showing and trying to seduce Atemu to no end. Atemu has almost hit her a few times, I too have also almost hit her a few times, but Yugi has managed to keep us, and his hormones, restrained. "Excited?" Joey asks as he nibbles on some fruit. "Nervous." Atemu and Yugi admit at the same time. "Why?" Bakura asks as he wraps his arm around a three month pregnant Ryou. "Because Tea will probably try something." Yugi sighs. "She always does." "She keeps trying to seduce me." Atemu groans. "We even found her in my room a few times." Yugi whimpers as we recall one of the memories.

_Flashback: "Will you quit?" Yugi giggles as he slaps Atemu's hands away from his four month and visibly pregnant stomach. "Why?" Atemu asks as he snakes his arm around Yugi's waist again. "You know you like it when I do." "True." Yugi giggles more as he nodded greeting to Alister and Valon, who were walking to the showers from a training session, before he opens the door to his room. "Oh Atemu." Yugi shrieks and slams the door shut and locks it with his magic, often held in royalty and high ranking families in Japan, before raising his hands to cover his eyes. "What happened?" Atemu demands as Alister and Valon come running back at the sound of Yugi's cry. "Is everything okay?" Valon asks. "T-t-t-t-Tea." Yugi stutters out. "In there, on the bed, no clothes." "What!" Atemu gasps before pulling Yugi into a tight hug, trying to shield him from the outside world. "I am going to murder her." I say with a growl. \Uni-Shira, no murdering anyone.\ I calm down. "Ew!" Alister wrinkles his nose. "How are we going to get her out of there?" "I have no idea." Atemu says. "And she shouldn't even be in there. She doesn't have permission to enter this wing of the palace, much less Yugi's chambers." "Yugi!" Sugoroku runs up. "What happened? Are you alright?" "Besides mentally scarred for life," I give a pointed side glance at the ground, "I think he'll be okay." "What happened?" Sugoroku growls. "Lady Tea is in there." Atemu jerks his thumb at the door. "With nothing on." "Oh." Sugoroku's eyes widen before sliding behind his 'serious emperor' mask. "She will be removed and punished. Guest or not." "What kind of punishment?" Yugi asks. "She will be confined to her room for two weeks." Sugoroku says firmly. "Yes." Valon and Alister cheerfully whispered. None of the Japanese guards like Tea. They can't wait to spread the word around. "Atemu." Tea whines through the locked door. "Come in here so we can have some fun." "No." Atemu growls. "Put on your clothes and get out here Lady Tea." Sugoroku says firmly. I turn to the Sugoroku and say, "I am the only one who get her out of there, wish me luck." I sense Yugi and Atemu leave to spread the word, while I head to the danger zone. :End Flashback_

"Ah," Marik sighs with a dreamy look on his face, "the peaceful two weeks of silence." We can't play pranks on her anymore, because she would go whining to her father that whoever pulled the prank was trying to make her miscarry. Seeing her confined to her rooms is very satisfying for all of us. "I'm never marrying her." Atemu says randomly. "We know." Yugi sighs as he leans onto Atemu's shoulder. "But if the baby looks like her," Ryou bites his lip in worry, "there's nothing to say that you didn't sleep with her." "Yugi and I have been with each other each night." Atemu replies with a mild glare. "Ever since we admitted we love each other." "Like the other members of the council will believe that." I grumble, thinking of elderly men that don't know what the word 'retirement' meant. It isn't in their dictionaries. "Let's just focus on the wedding." Malik replies as he stands up and stretches. "Want to practice some magic Joey?" "You know it!" Joey cries out and runs out of the room. "Three…" Seto counts down. "Two… One." "You coming or what?" Joey asks as he runs back in. "Yep." Malik chirps cheerfully. Once the two leave the room with their respective fiancés, Bakura ends up on the floor in laughter, Yugi clinging to Atemu as he laughs, Atemu chuckles, and Ryou rolls his eyes as he giggled at the antics of his friends, I am just shaking my head with small chuckles.

Two days later, the palace is in an entire uproar. The marriage of the two princes is today! Oh, what excitement! What thrills! What a mess, Joey! Get out of the kitchen! "You're ready." I grin at Yugi, who smiles as he looks at his reflection. He's wearing what the bride would wear for a wedding ceremony, the traditional white kimono called a shiromuku. A white veil that covers his hair is called a watabōshi, and is wrapped around his head, like the way a turban would. Traditionally, this would hide his 'demon horns' of jealousy to the mother of the groom, and shows he plans to be a gentle and submissive 'wife'. Atemu's mother has already died, but it is still tradition. "Let's go than." Yugi replies as he turns his white powdered face, a symbol of his maiden-ship and unmarried status, to me. His eyes are outlined in a black lining, and his lips had been painted red.

I sit in the audience with Toshiro and see Atemu breathing calmly as he walks up the aisle to the altar inside the temple, probably grateful Yugi has already explained what the ceremony would entail. He has done his first part flawlessly, walking up to the alter. Walking behind the altar, Atemu watches as Yugi comes into view and I see my handiwork. Mai pulls the veil attached to the watabōshi over Yugi's face, a tradition his mother would do, but since she is dead, it is done by his cousin. It symbolizes the last act a mother could do for her daughter before marriage.

Emperor Sugoroku leads Yugi up the aisle to alter, where he stands next to Atemu as they face us, not each other. Pharaoh Aknankanon, High Priest Seto, and Mokuba face Emperor Sugoroku, and Princess Mai, as is the tradition. Quite frankly, it is a tradition everyone would love to do away with. Mahad comes up and ask for them to speak their oaths. Atemu takes a deep breath, and began to speak the oath to always be committed to Yugi. Yugi in turn, recites the oath to be faithful and commits to his soon to be husband. Mahad reads the wedding contract and then the two princes turn to each other and kiss.

"We need to do the next part." Yugi whispers to his new husband. "Right." Atemu nods. "Everyone is welcome to join the celebration in the banquet hall. Please come and enjoy yourselves." The reception starts with the introductions of Atemu and Yugi as a married couple. Afterwards, a meal is held and several guests make contributions such as speeches, songs and the like. During the whole celebrations, and Yugi before, both changed their kimonos several times into something more colorful. And Yugi is able to take his watabōshi off. At the very end of the party, they make a speech to all the guests and thank everybody.

"That went well." I turn to Toshiro as we crawl onto the bed. "Yeah, well we still need to do Ryou's wedding, and figure out what we are going to do about us." I shake my head and say, "Well, we have our necklaces so we will always remember each other if I do leave for Egypt without you and we have the mind link, so we can contact each other." Toshiro nods and then says, "We still need to completely fulfill your end of the bet." I sigh and say, "Fine, but be careful not to get me pregnant, we don't know if we will get separated or not." Toshiro nods and smirks. The night we lose in passion.

**Author's notes: I am beginning to really like the endings of these chapters.**

**Toshiro: But the more chapters you post the closer to the end of the story and you will be crying,**

**FireWing Pegasus: I will worry about it when it comes along.**

**Toshiro: -shakes head- Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27:Unexpected love

**Author's notes: Hey guys, my story is nearly finished.**

**Toshiro: -smirks- That means the closer you are to crying into my chest.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Get your mind outta the gutter, Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, Yeah, so I heard you figured out how to post a poll.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yes, everyone there is a poll on my profile on whether or not Toshiro comes with me back to Japan, cuz I have ideas in my head for what happens either way, and I can't decide whether or not to make it angst or cheerful when it comes to Toshiro staying behind or coming with.**

**Toshiro: -jaw drops- you're doing the poll on me, anyway, Hashira doesn't own squat, please enjoy while I have a chat with my lover.**

I am walking by the lounge with Toshiro and the pranksters, when we see something crazy, but not unexpected for me. We run until we make it to Ryou and Bakura's room. "Did you see that?" Bakura gasped as we catch our breaths. "Yeah." Marik gasps with his hands on his knees. "Who would have thought?" "Not me." Bakura shakes his head. "Who would have thought what?" Ryou asks from the bed, where he and Malik are playing a game of senet they brought from Egypt. "Yeah," Malik glances up as he finishes his move. "Spill." We look at each other and spill.

"Are you serious?" Ryou asks while Malik sits next to him with his jaw on the floor. "Yeah." We four nod vigorously. "Ra." Malik mutters. "What is with people these days?" "Should we tell someone?" Ryou asks. "Yes!" We shout. "Who would you tell?" Malik asks. "Seto and Joey." Bakura replies. "Let's go then." Malik grabs Marik's hand and pulls him out the door. "Is it my imagination," I begin to ask, "or does he have more energy than normal?" "More energy." Toshiro replies as we _calmly_ walk out of the room.

"You're kidding." Joey gasps as we finish our story. "Nope." Marik shakes his head. "People are crazy these days." Bakura sighs. "This coming from the guy who ran around the palace in his underwear?" Seto asks with a quirked eyebrow. "Shut up!" Bakura yells at the high priest.

"When did this happen?" Ryou asks, instantly alert, as Toshiro and me are floored laughing. "When we were 10." Marik smirks at his friend's expression. "You're dead." Bakura growls.

After walking around awhile, we finally see Yugi and Atemu. "Guys!" I run up with the rest of the group. "Where have you been?" Yugi demands. "We've been looking all over for you." "Looking for you." Bakura replies as the rest of the group catch up. "You won't believe what we saw." "What Bakura, Hashira, Toshiro and I saw anyway." Marik adds. "What?" Atemu sighs. "Does it have anything to do with Otogi and Honda?" Yugi asks as he looks through the lounge doorway. "Yeah." Malik blinks. "Why?" "They're making out on one of the couches." Everyone crowds behind Yugi and sees that he's right. The Egyptian and Japanese Guards are lip locked on one of the couches, causing Toshiro and me to start laughing uncontrollably. "Nice tongue there Otogi." Joey snickers, making the two jump apart and stutter. "Do you honestly think we're going to have something against this?" Ryou giggles. "No." Honda admits as he blushes. "How are you guys going to make this work?" Yugi asks. "Unless Otogi comes back to Egypt with us or Honda stays here, I'm not sure how you two can be together." "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Otogi waves his hand, much to Honda's annoyance, very evident on his face. "You may want to inform father and grandfather now." Atemu says. Sugoroku has insisted that Atemu call him grandfather after he and Yugi married. "They might be able to work out the finer details for you." "Good idea." Honda nods.

"Dumb question." Joey speaks up. "No surprise there." Marik snickers at the glare that is sent his way. "Anyone know why Tea was crying her head off and practically screaming bloody murder a few hours ago?" Joey asks through clenched teeth. "Yep." Yugi and Atemu both nod. "Talk." Bakura leans forward eagerly. "She tried to seduce me in the library." Atemu sighs. "By doing a striptease. _The_ most disgusting thing I have ever seen from her." Everyone except Yugi and Ryou howled in laughter as Atemu shook his head in disgust.

"Everything alright in here?" Aknamkanon asks as he enters the room with Sugoroku. "Just feeling sorry for my husband." Yugi says as the laughter dies down but still exists. "Tea tried to do a striptease for him in the library earlier today." "Oh." Aknankanon chuckles, first because of what happened to his son, and second because his son sends a very heated glare in his direction. "Ouch." Sugoroku nods his head. "Think you can survive three weeks?" Marik asks as he finally pulls himself back onto the couch from his laughing fit. "We'll have to." Yugi replies before suddenly touching his stomach. "Moving again?" Atemu asks as he places his hand on top of Yugi's. "Yes." Yugi smiles. "I can't wait until you get to that point." Bakura whispers to Ryou. "You mean you can't wait to see me get fat?" Ryou hisses back in a low tone. "No." Bakura whispers back. "I meant, I can't wait until you can feel the baby kick." "Oh." Ryou blushes and looks at his hands. "Something wrong?" Yugi asks the couple innocently, while I try to hold back my laughter. "What did you hear?" Bakura growls. "Yeah." Joey snickers as everyone else in the room looks at the white haired couple. "What did you hear Yugi?" "A conversation Atemu and I have had before." Yugi smiles at the disappointed people. "Meany." Malik pouts. "Hormones." Yugi smirks back.

"Finally." Atemu sighs. Three weeks haven't gone past quickly enough. Tea has been driving everyone up the wall and back down again. Multiple times. "She's going home and then we have 9 months to ourselves." Yugi soothes his husband. "Guys, we still have the occasional Rebecca to deal with, the only reason that she isn't making any advances on you Yugi is because she is scared shitless of Toshiro and me. Also don't forget about Bakura and Ryou's wedding in a month." I remind him. "How could I forget?" Yugi chuckles. "Did you notice that I got married and Ryou is getting married around the time of 5 months pregnant?" "Now that you mention it." Atemu chuckles. "Come on." Yugi pulls Atemu to his feet and holds his 6 months pregnant stomach. "The sooner we send them off, the better."

"Random thought." Atemu says as we walk down the hallway. "When is your grandfather going to sentence the ones who kidnapped you and your friends?" "As soon as they talk." Yugi shakes his head. "Three months have passed and they still haven't said who their employer is." "It will get figured out." Atemu wraps his arm around Yugi and holds him close and sighed. "Why haven't I felt our child yet?" "Isis said that It differs for each person. But it averages somewhere between 23 or 24 weeks of pregnancy. All I know is that if Toshiro gets me pregnant, as soon as the baby starts kicking, it will be active and it will hurt." I say with a shudder at the thought of the pain. "And I'm at my 27th week, or 6th month." Yugi says. "Don't worry. You'll feel soon." "Good." Atemu smiles as we walk into the courtyard.

The Mazaki family, the Wong family, and a good cluster of Egyptian and Japanese guards are gathered. They are the ones heading back to Egypt. Atemu obviously tunes out his father blessing the families and guards with a safe journey back to Egypt. I glance down to see Yugi glaring at Tea and her five month pregnant stomach coming towards them. "Atemu." Tea says in a nausea invoking tone as she bats her eyelashes at him. "It's _Prince_ Atemu, Lady Tea." Atemu practically snarls at her, making her fake tears as she pouts at him. "But Atemu," Tea whines, making us growl at her, "this is the last time we will see each other for 9 months." "And we'll relish every moment of you not being here." Yugi and I hiss at her, Yugi's hormones threatening to make him go off the deep end and my anger starting to make me want to do something I'll regret. "He doesn't feel that way." Tea snaps back, making the court look at us. "Right Atemu?" "_Prince_ Atemu." Atemu says dangerously. "I would have you punished for your constant insolence to the law if you were expecting. And I do feel what Yugi already told you. Have a safe journey back to Egypt, Lady Tea." "And I would have killed you the day you stabbed me, if I didn't know it was wrong to kill you. That would have been satisfying to me."

And with that, we head over to Sugoroku and Aknamkanon, leaving a crying bitch behind us. "That might have been a little harsh." Aknamkanon says, and lowers his voice so only we can hear. "But she's had it coming for a long time now." "Time to go." a guard says as the gate opens. Lord and Lady Mazaki are escorting a sobbing Tea out while the Wong family shoots glares at us, who glare right back. Once the gate closes, everyone lets out a sigh.

"Finally!" Marik, Bakura, and me exclaim at the same time, making everyone chuckle or roll their eyes. "Bakura, Marik, Hashira." Sugoroku catches our attention. "I need you to torture our 'guests' in the dungeons." "The ones who did the kidnapping?" Marik clarifies. "Correct." Sugoroku nods. "You have free reign, just leave them alive." "Count us in!" Bakura cheers, and we race off to do our job. I faintly hear Malik, Yugi, and Atemu make a bet and I say, "Guys, it looks like they're betting on how long until our victims crack." Bakura and Marik's jaws drop and then we race further to our victims. I, of course, win the race.

**Author's notes: Ra, I think I'm turning into either Bakura or Marik. I like to torture people now.**

**Toshiro: -grabs author- Hashira, snap out of it! -lets go of author- I know, I am going to get those two for this.**

**FireWing Pegasus: No Toshiro, I still need them. Oh and readers, I have a poll on my profile and I would like some answers.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I plot my revenge on the two lunatics.**


	28. Chapter 28: Traitors

**Author's notes: I'm back and my baby is almost all grown up.**

**Toshiro: Yeah yeah, get on with the chapter, the sooner this very long chapter ends, the sooner till you start crying in my chest.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Mind outta the gutter, Drago-Shiro.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Hashira owns nothing but her OC, also she wants you to vote on her poll. Enjoy the chapter.**

That night, well, early next morning, Bakura, Marik and I emerge from the dungeons with dangerous grins on our faces. "I haven't had that much fun in years!" Marik cheers as he spins around. "No kidding!" Bakura agrees before looking to Valon. "How long were we down there?" "Eighteen hours." Valon nods his head. "Looks like the bets a tie between the princes." "They always call it." I growl. "Let's worry about that later." Marik says. "Let's go tell the emperor what we found out."

"You're sure?" Sugoroku asks, obviously still trying to shake his sleepy brain awake. "Yes." I nod. "He's the one who did it." "Good." Aknamkanon nods his head. "Tell us this again in the morning, but no one else. We don't want your everyone to panic." "Will do." Marik nods his head and we head to bed. I see Toshiro curled up in shadow creature form, looking at me. I climb onto the bed and he wraps me up in his coils, puts his wing on me as a blanket and we sleep together like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I wake up to someone nudging me. I look and see that I'm in the same position I was in last night, and see that Toshiro is nudging me with his face. He says, _/Rise and shine, my little fire horse./_ I smile and say, "Morning, my little ice dragon." _/Time to get up, remember what tonight is?/_ I shake my head, "No."_ /The annual ball in celebration of rice harvest. It's one of our Matsuri./ _"That's right." I reply. We get up, well, more like, Toshiro has me wrapped in his tail coils, and carries me, still in shadow creature form, all the way to Yugi's chambers. We see Bakura, pounding on the door. We see him walk in, hear Yugi say, "We're up.", and see a wet rag smack Bakura on the face. "Oh that's rich!" Toshiro howls after going back to human form. "No it's not." Bakura hisses and he pulls off the rag and glares at his fiancé, who is giggling his head off. "Yes it is." Ryou giggles some more.

"Ready for the festival?" Yugi asks as he finishes pulling on the last layer of his clothes. "Yes!" Ryou bounces on his toes. It's what he does when he gets excited. "I bet Joey and Malik are glad they're not expecting." Bakura comments as he scans Yugi's midsection. "I'm glad Toshiro hasn't gotten me pregnant yet." I also say, looking at Yugi's stomach. "Better than eight months and going to a ball." Yugi replies as we leave the room. "Fair point." Bakura admits.

"Begin the celebration." Sugoroku says this evening. "Please enjoy yourselves." The day has gone by quickly enough, when we can dodge servants trying to get us to try on clothing and flirting girls/occasional flirting boys, that is. "Why can't they understand that we're not interested?" Toshiro growls. "Behave yourself." I hiss back. "I don't want you to go into shadow creature form and start eating the guests." "How's everything going Hashira?" Mai asks as she comes up to us. "Besides the people who are trying to get into our bed and Yugi and Atemu's bed…" I trail off. "We're good." Toshiro and Atemu finish as they glare at another girl who tries flirting with them. "Keep glaring and your face will get stuck like that." Marik teases as he and Malik walk by, heading for the food table. "Ha, ha." Atemu says as he throws as small ball of magic at his friends retreating back. "Atemu!" Yugi hisses. "It will follow him for a few minutes and then knock into him." Atemu replies. "Still doesn't make it right." Yugi grumbles. "I think it's funny." Joey says as he and Seto join us. "Joey." Yugi moans at his friend's insensitiveness. "How did you get him away from the food?" Mai asks. "I have my ways." Seto smirks before watching his brother and Joey's sister run past. "I don't want to know." Yugi shakes his head. "But I can probably guess."

"Guys." Ryou comes up with a serious look. "Magic acting up?" Yugi asks. "Extremely." Ryou nods. "I just sense someone with angry thoughts about us being here, most likely the person who hired our kidnappers to kidnap us, but I don't know who it is." "Toshiro and I also sense an evil presence in this room." I say as Toshiro nods. "Now that you mention it…" Joey trails off. "What can we do?" Mai asks. "Act like we don't know this person is here." Yugi replies quietly. "Atemu and I will tell grandpa, the rest of you will spread word among the guards." "Hashira and I will search among the crowd, searching for the evil heart." Toshiro says while I nod. "Split off." Joey chirps and heads toward the food table again, but also Alister. "He is so weird." Mai shakes her head as she heads towards some of her girlfriends, and Valon who has stationed himself on the nearby wall. "I'd better stop Bakura from scaring the servants." Ryou turns. "Again."

Toshiro and I turn to each other and walk away. We start to use our noses and sense to find out which one of the guests it is. Toshiro says, _\Uni-Shira, you were told who it is, last night, didn't you?\ _I nod and say, _/Yes, Drago-Shiro. Though all I know is his name, this is where I need your help./ \Sure, who is it Uni-Shira.\ /The name is Lord Pegasus./_ Toshiro stops and says, _\I know what he looks like.\_ I follow Toshiro and see a man with long silver hair, amber eyes, and clothes that probably in his opinion are fabulous, and an evil heart, heading toward Ryou and Bakura. I see him about to assassinate poor Ryou and say, "Halt." Bakura and Ryou turn to see the man with a knife in his hands. Toshiro and I tackle him, while the guards come rushing over. Alister and Otogi drag him away, cussing all the way, out of the room and away from Ryou, who is hiding behind Bakura, who is sending death glares after him.

Toshiro and I turn to each other, smirk and head to bed. As we are leaving, we hear a loud bang. "Who did that!?" Marik's enraged yell reach our ears. "I forgot about that." Toshiro chuckles as we listen to the ranting on the way to our room. "Yeah yeah, you want to sleep on me this time." I say as I slip out of Toshiro's grip, and go to shadow creature form. Toshiro smirks and we head to bed, him riding me to our room, and I use my wing as his pillow, which he snuggles up against.

We get out of bed early the next morning early for some answers on the kidnapper. On the way to the throne room, we meet up with Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, an overprotective Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey, who also want to know who the man was, though, Bakura, Marik, Toshiro and me already know. "I wonder who it is." Joey says as we take our places in the throne room. "You've been wondering for the past hour." Seto replies as he positions himself just behind Joey's right shoulder, the place where the engaged or high ranking guest stand, and he fits both categorizes. "We're about to find out." Atemu says as he kneels on the cushions to the right of Emperor Sugoroku's throne with Yugi, who sits cross legged as it is easier on his back. I sit to the side of Atemu, while Toshiro sits to the side of Yugi. "Everyone ready?" Sugoroku asks. Light titters ring in the air, answering the question. "Yes your highness." Pharaoh Aknamkanon replies. "Bring in the prisoner." Sugoroku orders.

Alister and Valon open the doors, showing Raphael and Otogi leading in a man with chains. The man is the one amber eyes and silver hair, and stands at about 6' tall. His clothes, which looked fabulous at the party last night, are torn and dirty. "He tried to escape multiple times last night." Otogi says as he and Raphael force the man to his knees in front of the throne. "I haven't done anything wrong!" the captive man screams as he struggles against his captors and his chains. "Then why did you try to escape?" Malik asks. A new thing about the Japanese court that differs from the Egyptian one, is that the council, Lords, and all the royals can question the prisoner(s), but the emperor is the one who gives the final sentence. "There was no need for me to be there!" the man snaps. "Enough Lord Pegasus." Emperor Sugoroku snaps. "You are fast reaching the end of my patience." Pegasus clamped his mouth shut, and I see emotions flash in his eyes. Emotions I have seen before in the pharaoh's court. Pegasus is going to lie so he could get out of this mess.

"Pegasus," Arthur reads the charges from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with hiring men to kidnap and kill Prince Yugi, Lord Ryou, Lord Joseph, and Lord Malik. You are also charged with the attempted assassination of Lord Ryou. How do you plead?" "Not guilty." Pegasus declares. "There were multiple witnesses last night." Yugi shoots back. "Our guards would not have arrested you if you truly had done nothing wrong." "I did nothing wrong." Pegasus says angrily. "How about we asked your hired men, Panik, Para, Dox, and Doom, if that's true?" I smirk. "What men?" Pegasus says as he poorly feigns dumbness. "These men." Malik nods to the door. Panik, Para, Dox, and Doom are brought in, looking a little worse for wear. That, of course, is courtesy of Marik, Bakura and me. "I've never seen them before in my life." Pegasus declares. "You hired us to do your dirty work 10 years ago." Panik shouts as he tries to lunge at his employer. "And this time around when you saw them dock 3 ½ months ago." Doom adds.

"You're not getting out of this Pegasus." Sugoroku says. "Threatening the royal family and attempting to have them killed is an immediate death sentence. For you and your men. Take them back to the dungeons while we decided what to do with them." "Wait." Yugi stops the guards. "Pegasus, why did you want us dead?" "I wanted to be your husband from the moment I saw you." Pegasus replies, lust evident in his eyes. "I was 10 at the time. When your grandfather made the announcement that you were to marry the Egyptian Prince, I became angry. A few years later I made the decision that if I couldn't have you, no one would. Your friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time at the time of the kidnapping." "You're sick." Ryou holds a hand to his mouth. "Take them away." Sugoroku snaps.

"That was productive." Aknamkanon says as soon as the doors close. "How are we going to kill them?" Bakura asks. "Yeah." Marik adds. "We still don't get some of the killing methods here." "One of the methods is hanging." Joey says. "Another is getting burned to death." "There's also crucifixion." Malik adds. "Impalement, flaying, disembowelment, etc." "Gruesome." Marik grins. "Let's just pick one." Yugi groans. "I agree." Mokuba nods as he stands with the Egyptian court members. I raise my hand and say, "How about a mix of flaying, hanging, and burn to death, while someone starts to cut the rope hanging them. They will be slowly suffocating, then the rope snaps and they fall into the fire, and with the flaying, they will be screaming in agony." Toshiro raises his hand and says, "I second the motion." "All in favor?" Sugoroku asks. "Aye." the whole room choruses. "Looks like it's decided." Sugoroku says pleased. "They will be executed as sunset."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Atemu asks as Ryou sits on the bed with Yugi. "Yes." Yugi nods his head. "Ryou and I don't need to see this. It's going to be way too gruesome for our taste. Even Isis isn't going, and I know for a fact that Seto and Joey are going to keep Mokuba and Serenity from going." "You got that right." Joey says from the doorway. "We'll let you know when it's over." "Thanks." Ryou smiles as he turns to the game of Senet he and Yugi are going to play while they wait.

Atemu, Toshiro, and I watch in silence as the five men screamed. The rope has already been cut and they are screaming in the fire pit that I made. Less than 5 minutes later, they are dead. "Let it be known that the traitors have been dealt with, and all others will be dealt with the same severity." Sugoroku calls to the crowd of people. "Glad that's over with." Mai comments. "I can't believe you didn't keel over." Atemu replies. "I'm going to be the empress on day." Mai smirks. "I have to be present for these executions, no matter how gruesome." "Finally, another girl who doesn't get sick at the sight of something gruesome." I exclaim making everyone laugh. "Let's get back to the others and let them know it's done." Joey says. "Yeah." Bakura nods. "Ryou's been a bit clingy since the ball last night." "Can you blame him?" Seto asks with a raised eyebrow. "Not really." Bakura shakes his head.

"They're dead?" Yugi asks as we enter the room. "Yes." Atemu nods. "Good." Ryou sigh and stands up. "I'm heading to bed." "I think I'll do the same." Yugi yawns. Toshiro and I nod and leave the room, planning on nothing, but a good night's sleep.

**Author's notes: That's one more chapter done, and I'm not going to write the next chapter till 8/25 cuz that is when the poll closes.**

**Toshiro: Ahh man, why do I have to wait so long?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Cuz only 2 people have voted on the poll.**

**Toshiro: People need to vote on the poll, what's the score so far?**

**FireWing Pegasus: -sigh- 100% want you to come with me to Egypt.**

**Toshiro: -grins- Please review and vote on the poll up on the author's profile.**


	29. Chapter 29: Babies and everlasting peace

**Author's notes: I couldn't wait for the poll results, since everyone wanted Toshiro to come with me to Egypt, 3 = 100%**

**Toshiro: These three people are smart.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Toshiro: -grins and scans chapter before jaw drops- Wow, this is the longest chapter you have ever written, longer than chapter 8.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, I am just happy for this chapter. Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC. Enjoy.**

After two months, Yugi is due to deliver anytime, and Toshiro and me are on guard, Toshiro, because he is Yugi's personal bodyguard, and me, because of my inner horse and caring mothering instincts, which are annoying. I walk over towards Yugi and Atemu's chambers when I hear, "OUT!" I then see Atemu run out of their chambers, rubbing the back of his head. "Get thrown out again?" Seto asks as he and Joey stop to look at the heavily breathing prince. "Yeah." Atemu nods. "Isis said he could give birth at any time now, so I'm a little worried." "You're smothering him." Joey sighs. "Little wonder he threw you out." "Yeah, I don't smother him, I nurture him, even if I did smother him, he would forgive me, because it's in my instincts to do so. If Toshiro gets me pregnant, and he smothers me, like you to Yugi, definitely little wonder why he threw you out." I say with a smirk on my face "After he threw a book at me." Atemu admits. "A book?" Seto chuckles. "Shut up." Atemu growls. "Look." Joey steps in between the two cousins. "Just give Yugi some time to cool off. He'll be okay in a bit." "Alright." Atemu sighs. "I'll go see if Marik is up for a training session."

I poke my head into Yugi's chambers and say, "Yugi?" He looks up and says, "Hey, Hashira." "Atemu, smothering you again?" I ask. He nods and says, "How'd you know?" "He ran out of your chambers, rubbing the back of his head." I say with a smirk on my face. Yugi says, "Oh, I don't know what happened, my arm just reacted." I smile and go to horse form. I walk over to him and nudge his stomach. Yugi grabs onto my head and says, "The baby is kicking a lot." _/Well, I can sense that the baby is close./_ "How do you know?" _/One, Isis says the baby is almost here, and two, I am in animal form and I can smell the changes in your scent and I just have this feeling that it might even come today./_ Yugi smiles, and says, "Wow Hashira. I hope that it's today." He starts scratching behind my ear, which feels amazing, and he pets my mane. _/You just hope that it's today so that Atemu wouldn't smother you anymore. Why do you think that I'm happy, that I'm not pregnant yet. When I get pregnant, I will be pregnant for 10-12 months and after a while, I'll have to be in horse form for the remainder of the pregnancy./_ Yugi looks into my big ruby eyes and says, "You definitely have it worse than me." I lay down next to the bed.

After three hours, "Yugi?" Atemu pokes his head into the bedroom. "Hi Atemu." Yugi looks up from the story he's reading. _/Hey Atemu./_ "Hi." Atemu smiles back. "Yugi, I'm sorry I was smothering you earlier." "You're worried." Yugi replies as he sets the scroll aside. "Yeah." Atemu admits. "I am to." Yugi says, making Atemu look back up at him in shock. "I keep asking if I'll be a good mother, or if our child will even like me." "I ask those same questions." Atemu says as he snuggles up next to Yugi. "I think we'll be okay." _/That's what I keep telling you./_ I say with a horsey smirk on my face. "And I'm sorry about your head." Yugi says as he gently touches the small bump on the back of his husband's head. "I deserved it." Atemu replies as he takes Yugi's hand and kisses it. "Yeah." Yugi says absently. "But if you look back, it was kind of funny." _/O_h?" Atemu and I say at the same time. "Who would have thought that I would throw reading material at the crown prince of Egypt?" Yugi giggles. "It never crossed my mind. My arm just reacted." "It did?" Atemu glares at the arm that had done the throwing, while I start nickering in laughter. "Bad arm. Very bad arm." "Atemu!" Yugi giggles as he smacks him before grimacing. "Kicking again?" Atemu asks as I get up and nuzzle Yugi's stomach. "No kidding." Yugi rubs his stomach. "This child is really active. Ow!" "What is it?" Atemu asks in concern as ears go up and face forward. "Bladder shot." Yugi answers with a small whimper. "Can you..?" "Sure." Atemu picks up Yugi and carries him to the bathroom while I lay down again.

30 minutes and a bath later, the two had dried off and pulled their clothes back on when I wasn't looking. "You sure you're okay?" Atemu asks as Yugi grimaces in pain again, and I walk toward Yugi smelling something not right. "I'm not sure anymore." Yugi admits. "There's a lot of pressure in my stomach, but I'm not sure if it's labor." I sense something and rush to Yugi. "We'd better be safe." Atemu says as he approaches Yugi, and I reach him. Just as Yugi opens his mouth to agree, a strong wave of pain sent him to his knees. As he gasps, a sudden wetness makes itself known between his legs. "Yugi!" Atemu exclaims and knelt next to his husband and I lower my head towards Yugi's stomach. "Are you okay?" "My water just broke." Yugi gasps. "Get me to the healing chambers." _/Atemu, get Yugi on my back and hop on, we'll get there in no time./_ Atemu nods and I let out a long neigh, that Toshiro would be able to understand. After 2 seconds, we hear a loud roar and I understand and run with the two on my back. Toshiro meets me half way to the healing chambers, in shadow creature form, grabs Yugi, I transform to shadow creature form, and we fly as fast as we can with our respective riders. As soon as we reach the healing chambers, Atemu jumps off, grabs Yugi and runs in.

5 hours later, we, minus Atemu who is inside with Yugi, are all waiting for the baby to come. Finally, one of the servants comes and tells us that the baby had arrived and it's a boy. We go to the doorway and hear Atemu and Yugi name the baby Aamir, the arabic word for prince. "It's a good name." Sugoroku says from the doorway. "Can you move so we can get in?" Joey's voice says from behind the emperor. "Impatient as always." Sugoroku sighs and steps into the room. "He's cute." Ryou sighs as he holds his seven month round stomach. "I hope mine is to." "I want ours to have a rough look." Bakura grumbles. Yugi rolls his eyes and looks down at his son. Aamir has Atemu's hair colors and bangs, but Yugi's amethyst eyes. His skin tone is evenly between Yug's pale and Atemu's sun kissed tan. "Hey Yugi, can I be the nanny, I do have a protective mothering nature and I would be a great nanny/protector, and it is my job seeing that he is the son of a member of the egyptian royal family, as Toshiro will protect him, seeing that he is also the son of a member of the japanese royal family." I ask with hope. Yugi nods with a smile. "We'll let you get some rest." Joey says after everyone gets a good look at the baby.

The next four months fly by amazingly fast, with Aamir growing just as quick. Ryou gives birth to his daughter, Haniya, who has his soft brown eyes but Bakura's rough looks, making her a mix of cute and rough. It has been decided that Toshiro would come with me to Egypt, much to our delight, because of him being Yugi's personal bodyguard and because no one thought it would be fair to separate him from me, and even though I haven't told anyone yet, I keep feeling like something is going to happen when we get back to Egypt.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sugoroku asks as we watch his grandson pass a bag with baby supplies to Atemu. "Yes." Yugi smiles at his grandfather's fussing. "We've tripled checked everything." "I don't want you to forget anything." Sugoroku sighs. "It may be a while before we see each other again." "But it will be soon." Yugi smiles as he hugs his grandfather, and then does the same for Mai. "Take care Yugi." Mai says as she lets go. "I will." Yugi nods. "Oi!" Malik shouts and throws some dried meat at Honda and Otogi, who is returning to Egypt with them. "Get a room!" "Ready?" Atemu asks as Yugi climbs into the carriage. "Yes." Yugi sighed. "I'm ready to go home." "Toshiro, you prepared for some extreme heat?" I say with a smirk and Toshiro just pales.

"There it is!" Marik shouts. Everyone leans out their carriage window to see Khemet coming into view. As soon as we had made it to Egypt, Toshiro was practically screaming bloody murder at how hot it is, and now prefers to be in the form of his birth to conserve and gain more energy. A giant Komodo dragon at 13 feet long, and 350 pounds. He is also icy blue in color with his turquoise eyes making him extremely unique among Komodos. His blue scales like baggy armor, and drool coming from his mouth. When I asked him about it, he told me that it is deadly bacteria filled saliva. He could bite into a large animal, and if they escape, they will die from the bacteria within days and if a human gets bitten, they will die in about an hour. He says that in that form, he can get energy from the light of Ra, in order to be more active.

"We'll be home before sundown." Atemu smiles as he pulls his head back in. "That's going to make Aamir happy." Yugi smiles down at their six month old son. Recently Aamir has learned how to roll from his stomach to his back. He can't figure out how to get back onto his stomach though. He also loves making some vocal noises, especially when he's happy. "Mana is going to be all over him." Atemu chuckles. "And Haniya." "Of course she will." Yugi shakes his head. I look down at Toshiro, who is just laying down, and I start to scratch his back scales, making him do a reptilian purr. I say, "Drago-Shiro, we're almost there. Just a little bit longer and we'll be there. Although, people might scream seeing you in that form, probably thinking that you're a monster." I chuckle as Toshiro just flicks his tongue in annoyance.

"They're so cute!" Mana squeals the instant she sees Aamir and Haniya. "Down Mana." Mahad says as he places a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. He is obviously happy to see her after a year, but he obviously isn't about to admit that in public. "So you're really Japan's missing, now found, prince?" Mana turns to Yugi. "Yes." Yugi chuckles at Mana's expression. She turns to Toshiro and me, she points at Toshiro and says, "So is he your soul mate, Toshiro, Hashira, cuz he looks menacing." Toshiro goes to human form and we nod, before he goes back to, what I call, giant lizard form. "Let's move into the meeting room." Aknamkanon chuckles. "The one in Japan's more comfortable." Bakura complains. "Yeah." Marik adds. "Why can't ours be more like that?" "It you would actually look…" Joey lets the sentence hang as we enter the room. "What happened?" Marik gapes. "I sent a letter and asked if some changes can be made." Atemu smirks at their expressions. "You can catch birds with mouths like that." "Shut up!" Marik snaps while Malik collapses onto one of the cushioned chairs due to his laughing fit.

"My pharaoh," High Priest Karim looks to his ruler for permission to speak, "there is one matter of importance we need to attend to immediately." "Lady Tea and her claim?" Aknamkanon questions. "Yes." Karim nods. "My pharaoh." High Priest Shada enters the room holding an infant. "This is Lady Tea's son." Toshiro and I walk over, smell the baby and growl knowing who the kid's father and mother is. "He doesn't look like Atemu at all." Joey says. "I see hints of Tea, but no Atemu." "He looks like someone I know." Yugi says. "But I can't recall." "The father is Lord Wong." High Priest Aknaudin announces. "They are in custody." "Good." Aknamkanon nods. "We will deal with them tomorrow morning." "Rest time." Ryou sighs as he stands up and turns to Bakura. "When Haniya wakes up, you get her." "No problem." Bakura says as they head to their chambers. "Bed time." Atemu says as Aamir yawns cutely in Yugi's arms. "We'll get Tea later." "Agreed." Yugi sighs and leans onto Atemu, who picks them up. Toshiro and I follow, and they tell us that since we would typically stay in the same room as the couple, Toshiro and I get the room that Yugi slept in, when he was a servant.

Then next morning, we cheerfully meet with our friends in the dining hall. "Someone had a good night." Marik snickers. "We went straight to bed and didn't wake until Aamir did." Atemu glares. "He's just sore because he got nada last night." Malik chuckles as his fiancé glares. "Traitor." Marik grumbles, sending the room into gales of laughter. "And we're happy because Tea is _finally_ going to get what's coming to her." Yugi says with a grin as big as the Nile, bouncing Aamir on his hip. "What gonna happen to her kid anyway?" Joey asks. "We don't know yet." Aknaudin answers. "Oh," Seto suddenly sits up straight. "Father, I completely forgot this last night, but there's someone I want you to meet." "And who is that?" Aknaudin asks with raised eyebrows. "Dad!" Mokuba runs into the room, making Aknaudin stare in shock before recovering. "Mokuba!" Aknaudin's eye fills with tears. "My son!" "After he was kidnapped," Atemu explains, "the slave traders took him to Japan. We found him, okay, Yugi found him in the palace. He had been a servant there for a few years." "He fell asleep before we got home last night." Joey adds. "He went straight to Seto's room for the night." "And now I'm home." Mokuba chirps happily.

"Slow down Joey!" Everyone turns to see Joey glaring at Seto, a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth. "Back off." Joey snaps before shoveling food back into his mouth again. "Whoa." Ryou blinks. "You're never this snappy." "Whatever." Joey shrugs. "Pass me the dates and chicken." "What?" Marik suddenly inches away while Yugi bursts out laughing. "Joey," Yugi chokes out between giggles, "when was the last time you were examined by Isis?" "Three and a half months ago." Joey asks as he looks at his friend with an amused expression. "Why?" "You're craving the same things Yugi did when he was expecting Aamir." Atemu chuckles. "And, as just proven, you're moods are all over the place." "So I'm…" Joey can't even finish his sentence, as Toshiro and I start sniffing him before nodding to everyone. "I'd recommend getting checked," Yugi says as his giggles finally end, "but I do think you're expecting." "Good." Joey grins as big as Yugi had. "I'll go do that after I eat, and then we can go kill Tea."

"Yee-ha!" Joey's shout can be heard all the way down in the throne room, Toshiro's and my ear drums. "Well it's been confirmed." Marik chuckles. "Congrats cousin." Atemu smiles at Seto, who also has a rare, small smile. "Seto!" Joey bursts into the room with an amused Isis behind him. "You're pregnant." Seto says evenly. "How'd you know?" Joey whines and he stops in his tracks. "We heard you all the way down here." Ryou giggles. "You were quiet loud." "Oh." Joey shrugs his shoulders. "I wonder if Gramps heard." "Joey!" Yugi shakes his head. "He's all the way in Japan." "Ya never know." Joey shoots back, and brings chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Anyway," Aknamkanon gathers everyone's attention as we calm down, "let us begin the trial. Bring in the prisoners." The doors open, and Otogi, Honda, and a few other guards, drag the Mazaki and Wong families in. All of them are dirty and look like they have refused the food they have been offered. "Atemu!" Tea cries out when she see the prince. "Help me!" Atemu ignores her as Otogi smacks her. "We told you not to speak unless spoken to." Otogi hisses. "So hold your tongue." "Families of the Mazaki and Wong," Karim reads from a scroll, "you are hereby charged with the conspiracy of impregnating Lady Tea, and passing off the child as Crown Prince Atemu's. You are also charged with attempted murder of the child, shortly after birth." "They what!" multiple voices all scream at the same time. I don't scream, seeing as how it just seems like Tea, if it doesn't happen as planned, kill it so no one would know. "How do you plead?" Karim continues. "Not guilty." Lord Mazaki and Lord Wong both proclaim for their families.

"Have they honestly forgotten what happened to Vivian?" Joey growls in Seto's ear. "They still think their plan will work." Seto whispers back. "But considering the fact that the five month old child looks nothing like my cousin, they will no doubt be found guilty." "Let the evidence be brought forth." Aknamkanon commands. Honda leaves the room and comes back in with the five month old child, who looks at everyone in the room with his blue eyes. "This is the child that was born to Lady Tea." Shada continues. "When we heard that she was in labor we left for the house as quickly as we could. When we arrived, Lord Wong had a sword over the newborn child, ready to kill it because it looked too much like him. Moving quickly, we were able to disarm him and save the child. After, the both families were placed under arrest to wait for trial upon your return." Aknankanon wears a blank face, but even I can tell that he is in outrage mode. There is no way he was going to let these families off the hook. "Are you going to condemn us just by what your priest said?" Lord Mazaki demands. "No." Aknamkanon answers lowly. "You're condemned by the fact the boy looks like you and Lady Tea, who is now striped of her title, as the law states."

"My pharaoh?" Ryou steps forward. "Speak." He orders. "One of my magical abilities is to read the thoughts of others." Ryou states. "If I was to touch them, I would be able to find out the full extent of their plot." "Very well then." Aknamkanon nods. Ryou steps towards Tea, who immediately begins to struggle, but is quickly subdued by Otogi. He places his hand on her forehead and gasps. "Tea became enraged when it was announced that Prince Yugi would marry Prince Atemu at his birthday." Ryou gasps out. "The Wong family wanted revenge for what had happened to their daughter Vivian, so they collaborated together." "He lies!" Lord Wong shouts. "Gag them!"Aknamkanon roars. "I don't want any further interruptions." "Their plan was to get Tea pregnant by Lord Wong and claim that Prince Atemu had slept with her." Ryou continues. "They planned, and hoped, that the baby would look more like her and force Prince Atemu to marry her as the law states. After the marriage, the Wong family would kill Prince Yugi, to compensate for Vivian's death. Once the grieving period was over, Tea would have Atemu all to herself. However, after the baby was born, it was obvious that it bore too much resemblance to Lord Wong, so they needed to kill him and get out of Egypt. But they were thwarted by High Priest Karim and High Priest Shada and thrown in prison."

"My mind has been made up." Aknamkanon stands up. "All of you are hereby sentenced to death for plotting against Egypt and planning to kill a Japanese royal. You will be tied down and fed to the Iriomote Mountain Cats, that Emperor Sugoroku sent back with us from Japan. Take them away." I smirk at the death sentence, the plan that they had come up with, definitely sounds like Tea and I'm glad to see her get what's coming to her. I turn to Aknamkanon and say, "My King, would it be possible for Toshiro to bite each one of them right before they are executed? His venom will make for a short and painful death along with the cats. It won't affect the cats, because Toshiro will make the venom not affect them." Aknamkanon thinks and then nods. "Honestly, how low can you get?" Joey huffs once the doors close. "Very low, apparently." Yugi answers. "Is the baby going to be killed?" Ryou asks timidly. "And what is his name?" "The baby will not be killed for the crimes of his parents." Aknamkanon answers. "I will not condemn an innocent life for simply being born." "And we named him Tamim." Shada adds. "It means strong, which he will have to be to survive this life." "And who will raise him?" Malik asks. "All of us can." Atemu answers. "But who should he look to for parents?" Yugi asks. "How about Honda and I take that role?" Otogi asks. "I can't have children like Yugi and his friends. We were thinking about adopting, and Tamim seems to like Honda." "If you call him trying to pull my hair liking me." Honda shoots back, bringing amused chuckles from the room.

At sunset, everyone gathers to watch the execution of the disgraced families. The Iriomote Cats are snarling and snapping, making several people back away from them, despite they stand roughly the same size as our house cats. "It's a good thing they're hungry." Marik says as he rubs his hand. One of the dark brown furred with dusky or grayish brown, dark spots in dense rows had scratched him with its unretractable claws. The five or seven dark stripes run along their necks stand on end as the condemned families are brought to the pit were they will be thrown into, with teeth marks on their shoulders, from Toshiro, starting to look disgusting and sick. The two white lines that ran from the corners of each eye across the cheeks outline their yellow eyes as their bushy, relatively short, and spotted tails puff out.

"Any last words?" Otogi asks. "Where's the brat?" Lady Wong, Vivian's mother asks. "If you mean Tamim," Otogi glares at the woman, "he's safe in the palace where Honda and I will raise him as our son." "And Prince Yugi is standing with Prince Atemu." Honda adds as he kicks Tea in the back of her legs as she tries to kick him, bringing a smirk to my face. "That short imp should have crawled into a canyon and died." Lord Wong spats, still upset about Vivian's death. "My daughter deserves to be queen." Lord Mazaki seethes. Lady Mazaki and Tea are too frightened by the Iriomotes to say anything. "Push them in." Aknamkanon commands. Raw meats of animals that the Iriomote Cats would normally eat have been tied down to the prisoners. When they have been thrown in, Yugi, Ryou, and Joey turn their head away so they won't see the blood bath they can plainly hear as the Iriomotes tear at the bared flesh, making them quickly leave. I just stand there with Toshiro, and the both of us are smiling wickedly at the blood bath, revenge for us.

"You okay?" Atemu asks a few minutes later as we settle into the lounge. "As I said when Vivian was killed," Yugi gives a weak smile, "I don't stomach large amounts of blood very well." "And being pregnant threw my stomach in for a loop at the sight of the blood." Joey adds as he and Ryou take small sips of water to calm themselves. "Pansy." Marik rolls his eyes. "Would you be saying that to Malik if he was pregnant?" Bakura asks with an amused look. Malik, on the other hand, looks like he will murder his fiancé if he answers wrong. "No comment." Marik quickly raises his hands in surrender. "Smart choice." Aknamkanon chuckles as he walks into the room. "I'm glad that's over with." Yugi sighs as he watches Aamir flip onto his back again. "No more Vivian, No more Tea, we all have lovers, life is great. "We all are." Atemu responds as he uses his foot to gently turn his son onto his stomach again. "Think we can catch a break after all this?" Joey asks. "With you pregnant…" Yugi pauses. "It's not possible." Seto, Mokuba, and everyone finish together. "I feel the love guys." Joey sighs with an eye roll.

**Author's notes: Long chapter...-falls asleep in Toshiro's arms-**

**Toshiro: -smirks- Well at least Tea got what was coming to her. -strokes author's hair- Please review so she can write the last chapter of this story.**


	30. Chapter 30:Deaths and the end?

**Author's notes: Last chapter. -cries into Toshiro's chest-**

**Toshiro: -smirks- I told you, you would be crying in my chest.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -blushes- Shut up Toshiro. This chapter took a lot of thinking to work you and I into season 5.**

**Toshiro: -scans chapter- Can I go kill Akefia for what he did?**

**FireWing Pegasus: After you do the disclaimer, then you can torture him, but don't kill him.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Hashira owns nothing but her OC, enjoy the chapter while I go torture Akefia. -runs out of room and you can hear screams of pain and laughter-**

**FireWing Pegasus: -sighs- Men.**

But life turns for the worst a day later. Pharaoh Aknamkanon dies very suddenly, no one is sure of the cause. After the 40 day grieving period Atemu is crowned Pharaoh, Yugi by his side as his queen. The celebration is cut short as a man that looks like Bakura, only much more dangerous, and by dangerous I mean a double T scar under his eye, short shaggy grey hair, red eyes, and a dangerous feeling to him, barges into the throne room. After depositing the various treasures he has collected from the royal tomb of the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon, he demands that the seven Millennium Items be returned to him, and summons his Ka, a monster named Diabound, one of the most dangerous Ka that always scared me when I was growing up.

He reveals himself to be Bakura's twin brother, Akefia. Their father had an affair with their mother, and he took one of the twins to be raised in his footsteps as a nobleman, leaving the other in the thief's village of Kul Elna. The six High Priests refuse to surrender the Millennium Items, and Seto, along with Joey, challenge him. The Garestgolath and Alligator Swordsman that are summoned are destroyed when Akefia calls forth Winged Sage Falcos, who was the Ka of the late Pharaoh. Akefia reveals that he took a DiaDhank from the tomb as well as the capacity to use the former Pharaoh's favorite creatures. The rest of the court are inflamed and summon various creatures to battle Diabound, but all were destroyed. I even try to combine my most powerful attack with Toshiro's most powerful attack and even though it does damage, it doesn't really phase Akefia. Not willing to have anyone suffer anymore, Atemu summons Obelisk the Tormentor, causing Toshiro and I to bow in the name of the Egyptian god monster, one of the 3 most powerful shadow creatures in existence, and sends Akefia on the retreat, if only for a short time.

Knowing time is of the essence, Mahad departs the next morning to confront Akefia in the Magicians' Training Ground, after placing a stronger seal of protection on Aknamkanon's tomb. They duel with each other, Mahad combining his Ba and Ka to become the Dark Magician, and temporally defeating Akefia, who claims the Millennium Ring. Yugi and Atemu both feel great sorrow at the loss of their friend. Isis mourns the loss of her husband as Mana weeps for her master. But we had no time to mourn. Akefia had to be stopped.

I went out toward my old home in order to be reassured, only to find fire everywhere, dead and dying horses littering the ground. I smell my mother and stagger over to her dying body. She tells me to be strong, before her head falls limp in my lap. I scream out in pure agony, before hearing a chuckle and turning to see Akefia and Diabound. I scream out again this time in pure anger and Akefia disappears. I then collapse on the ground, too mentally unstable and Toshiro finds me and takes me to the healing chambers. He tells me that my eyes look like they died and that they show the emptiness of someone who had been mentally raped. All I knew was I wan't to kill Akefia with my bare hands.

I find out that Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada search the city for criminals and take them to prison, discovering a young woman with white hair and blue eyes that was being beaten by the townspeople. Shada's Millennium Key reacts to her, revealing a white dragon with a strength that rivaled the Gods as her Ka, a Ka that I know all too well. Taking the young woman back to the palace, Seto realizes he had met her before he had become a priest, prompting him to tell Joey of a return journey from Nubia that had gone wrong when some bandit's had attacked. Seto had released the girl from the bandits about a few minutes prior, and he believed that she had set her Ka, a white dragon, on the bandits to return the favor of being rescued.

That evening, Akefia attacks Aknaudin while he was in his Tablet Shrine, the area where Ka removed from criminals are kept, and overpowers him. Akefia left with making Aknaudin his servant by the power of the Millennium Ring.

Akefia actions drove Atemu to give chase on me, to my delight, ordering his beloved to stay in the palace with his friends, who later disobey the command. Giving chase with the Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Atemu, his priest, along with Bakura, Marik and I, give Akefia a run for his money, if only for a few minutes. Akefia manages to turn the tables and destroy Slifer. While everyone is in shock at the loss of one of the Gods, Akefia throws a knife coated with magic from the Millennium Ring at Bakura, and killed him, sealing his soul in the Millennium Ring.

When Atemu started to give chase again, Akefia has Diabound crush the rock path he was on, making him and I hold on to the ledge of a chasm for dear life. After taking the Millennium Puzzle, Akefia sends the newly crowned Pharaoh and me into the darkness of the cliff.

Apparently upon hearing his husband was missing, and ignoring all warnings, Yugi sneaks out alone with Toshiro who worries for me, leaving Malik and Joey to comfort a grieving Ryou. However, Mana and Mokuba get wind of his scheme and followed him, stating that they would not let their friend look alone while Akefia was out there.

When discovered Yugi was missing, search efforts double to find the missing royals, Toshiro and me. Aknaudin also became corrupted by Akefia's influence via the Millennium Ring. His desire was now to put his son Seto on the throne. But to do that, he needed to get rid of Atemu's bloodline. Thankfully, Isis' Millennium Necklace reacted to this and she was able to get young Prince Aamir out of danger.

Angered that this part of his plan had currently failed, he turns his attention to one of the underground battle arenas, and the criminals that had been picked of the street by Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Shada the previous day, and training their Ka's to be stronger. He also found the girl with the white dragon and brought her to the arena. Seto and Joey get wind of this, interrupt the party, rescue the girl, who reveals her name to be Kisara, and officially gets on Claudina's bad side. Upsetting the stage, and with Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, Akia, unable to reach them, Kisara is forced to released the Blue Eye White Dragon to protect them.

At the display, Aknaudin demands that Seto use the Millennium Rod and take the Blue Eyes from Kisara. Joey, however, points out that Kisara's Ba and Ka are connected. If they were to take the Blue Eyes from her, she would die. Aknaudin didn't care though. He wants his son to become the pharaoh. This leads to an argument about whether Atemu was alive or not before Seto and Joey leave with an unconscious Kisara. Upon reaching the palace again, they give the order for Kisara not to be disturbed or removed from the room.

Meanwhile, Malik, Ryou, and Joey slipped out of the palace, looking for Yugi, Toshiro, Mana, and Mokuba. They find them resting by the Nile, Mana practiced her freezing spell some more. It was then that Malik notes something in the river so he retrieved it, revealing it to be the pharaoh's cloak, making them realize Atemu and I must be around there, someplace. Their joy is cut short when some of Akefia's henchmen find them, so Mana uses a magical wave to knock the men and their horses into the river, giving them a much needed bath.

The High Priests are also looking for Atemu and me. Isis, still taking care of Aamir, sends her Ka, Spiria to search from the skies. Yugi, Toshiro and his friends find Atemu and me washed up on the shoreline, tired, but very much alive. We tell them of being rescued by a masked man whose name we did not know. Malik sends Revival Jam to alert the priests, which met up with Spiria on the way back. Not long after, Shada and Isis arrive and inform us of Akefia's location.

Atemu turns to Yugi while I turn to Toshiro and Atemu begs him to return to the palace with their son and I tell Toshiro to take everyone back on his back. Yugi says he will go, only if Atemu would return to him when they won, Toshiro makes the same statement to me.. Promise in place, Yugi, Toshiro, Mokuba, and a four and a half months pregnant Joey head back to the palace with Aamir, while Ryou, Malik, and Mana go with Atemu, Shada, Isis, and me to Kul Elna.

Arriving at the deserted village, the spirits of the village use their skeletons to attack the pharaoh and his company, which creeps me out, prompting me to tell of how I'm half horse and how animals are said to see spirits while humans can't. With the priest and his friends holding the spirits back, Atemu and I go to confront Akefia. But Akefia has the upper hand here, unfortunately. The spirits of Kul Elna are giving Akefia more strength on his home turf.

Akefia sends an attack at Atemu, who would have been killed if Mahad, now the Dark Magician, hadn't intervened and pulled his pharaoh and childhood friend out of harms way. This angers Akefia who releases Diabound. For a while, the Dark Magician and I are able to do some damage. But the spirits of Kul Elna add their strength to Diabound, making Mahad's attacks useless, and Diabound more powerful. Diabound launches another attack at Mahad, who couldn't move due to an energy drain from the battle, and is saved by Mana's newly discovered Ka, the Dark Magician Girl. Both magicians fight strongly, but Diabound is still more powerful.

The priests, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, arrive to help, while Shada remains at the front to prevent the skeleton soldiers from entering the room. Even with the combined strength of the court, Atemu and I can still not defeat Akefia, who kills Ryou and Malik due to loss of Ba, their life energy that gives their monsters strength.

Knowing Diabound has to be drained of his strength, and the only way he can do that is by removing the spirits of Kul Elna, Atemu offers his soul to guide the spirits to their final resting place. Seto immediately protests, knowing that Yugi would be heartbroken when he found out. Atemu responded by saying that the spirits blame his father, who is dead, and now his son would pay the price and do the right thing.

However, when the spirits enter Atemu's body, they are met by the spirit of Aknamkanon, who lives on in his son and guides them to the Realm of the Dead, instead of Atemu. By this action, Diabound is greatly weakened. But before we could attack, Aknaudin reveals his true colors and froze everyone in the room, allowing him and Akefia to gather the rest of the Millennium Items. Akefia kills Marik with the Millennium Rod, sealing Marik's soul into the item before he sets the rod in the place it was made.

This opens a portal that allowed a part of a great evil to come threw. It made Aknaudin its priest, and re-named him Dark Mangus, stating he would fulfill Dark Mangus' wish for Seto to become pharaoh. Dark Mangus used his new powers and cast a spell at Atemu that would kill him. However, the protector of the pharaoh's, the same man a mask named Hassan who had previously rescued Atemu, deflected the blast and destroyed the binding spell. Dark Mangus is enraged and tried to convince Seto to join him. Seto hesitates on what he should do, but it was enough time for Dark Mangus to throw him into a portal, follow him, and seal it off before anyone else can follow.

Akefia picks up where Dark Mangus left off, and had Diabound send a magic blast at the group, sending them and their dead to different locations in Kul Elna. They manage to get back together, but Karim died due to transferring the rest of his Ba to Shada so they could defeat some monsters that were giving them problems.

Atemu went off in search of Dark Mangus and Seto with me, telling the others to get back to the palace. As they start to do so, Akefia summoning Zork completely to the realm of the living. To do this, Akefia sacrifices his soul, which is also sealed into the Millennium Ring. The tablet the Millennium Items had been placed in exploded, sending them all over the ruins. Mana and Isis recovered all of them before returning to the palace. I shake in fear at seeing the god of the shadow realm in this world.

We managed to find Seto and a dead Kisara in an abandoned temple. Dark Mangus had killed Kisara by sealing her Blue Eyes White Dragon in a sealing tablet, but in turn had been killed by Seto. Dark Mangus transfers his soul to his son, and tries to kill Atemu, but Kisara had also transferred her soul into Seto, destroyed Dark Mangus, and freed Seto.

Getting back to the city, we are greeted by Yugi, Toshiro, Joey, Otogi, and Honda, who mourn the loss of their friends. Aamir, Haniya, and Tamim are back in the palace and being watched by Mana and Mokuba. Atemu just about collapsed from exhaustion, prompting Yugi to insist he go back to the palace and to let Seto lead the forces, to which Atemu agreed. Toshiro tells me to rest, but I refuse because I'm still upset at what Akefia did to my mom and family.

Despite the valiant efforts of Seto and the Egyptian armadas, Zork is too powerful, and couldn't be destroyed. Shada is killed in Zork's last attack, and becomes a wandering spirit who vows to protect the Millennium Items until the time is right. Recalling an old and ancient text that he had learned when he was young, Atemu sacrificed his life, his memories, and his name, to seal Zork away. His own soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

However, his shadow magic isn't enough, since Zork is also shadow and darkness. So Yugi sacrifices his life and uses his Japanese light magic to complete the sealing. Just before he dies, Yugi proclaims Seto to be the new pharaoh until Aamir is old enough to rule. He also asks for the Millennium Puzzle to be shattered and placed in their tomb, and for me to be the guardian of the puzzle until the day that Atemu is free from the puzzle. However, his light magic didn't seal him away in the Millennium Puzzle with Atemu, the darkness would have driven him insane. Instead, Isis and Seto cast a spell that would reincarnate him, and their dead friends, into the future. Toshiro and I talk to each other and cast a curse on ourselves that will keep us from aging and dying until Atemu is free.

Complying with the young man's dying wishes, Seto and Joey place the shattered puzzle in their tomb, the bodies mummified in a secret room. They also raised Aamir, and the daughter born to them, whom they name Kisara. Otogi and Honda continued to raise Tamim, and also raised Haniya for Ryou and Bakura. I become the guardian of the puzzle and tell Toshiro to return to Japan and that we would be reunited one day. Toshiro reluctantly leaves and I enter the tomb looking away with tears falling from my ruby eyes. Once Aamir turned 16, Seto stepped down from the throne, and let his cousin take his place as pharaoh. I look at myself and my past, a shadow horse's past and then make a promise to myself, a shadow horse's promise.

**Author's notes: -sob- Well that's the end.**

**Toshiro: Why do we have to be separated, will we be reunited.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Relax, I'll put another poll up on my profile while I start the sequel, A Shadow Horse's Promise.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, Please Review.**


End file.
